A Different Beginning
by cafela3214
Summary: Aang and Katara met in Ba Sing Se, both living different lives. Aang a young Avatar traveling the world with his friends. And Katara a princess with expectations to meet, but with a pass that still haunts her. New and old enemies to face, but will their love survive? Kataang; Maiko; Sukka; Tyzula BTW I DO NOT OWN AVATAR LAST AIRBENDER
1. Introductions Part 1

This week was a way for all nations to gather together in Ba Sing Se to celebrate Tranquility. In honor of the peace that has been kept for another 100 years.

 **Aang POV**

Im 16 you'd think that they would stop inviting to these things, just because i'm the Avatar. But Gyatso thinks that it shows that I still care for the world and my responsibilities, even though i care. I wish sometimes my life was normal, instead of wasting my time with a bunch of world leaders. But no instead I have to spend a week with the most richest people on the planet.

"Aang prepare our bags I can see the wall to Ba Sing Se" Monk Gyatso interrupted. "Okay" I replied back. As soon as we got through the walls we saw lights and excitement inside the city. "Gyatso? Can I go to town after we make our room reservations?" I asked. "Not today, we have to go to a meeting tomorrow morning. And I don't want you to be drifting off to sleep during the meeting, because you didn't get enough sleep", he urged back. Uggghhhh. I watched as I saw people running and dancing, wishing that it was me down there having fun.

Once we entered the throne room, we were welcomed by General Sung. "Avatar Aang and Monk Gyatso, it's my pleasure to meet you both". "Likewise", Gyatso replied. "General Sung, do you think you have room for my sky bison Appa?", I asked. He looked behind us to see a furry and exhausted bison, "Ah, yes there's a shed out back. The guards could show you. And your keys to your room are on the table", he replied. "Thank you", Gyatso said.

"Hey Momo, can you do me a favor and grab those keys on the table over there?", I asked. Momo chattered and squeaking, "I'll give you a moon peach", I tempted. It got his attention, he flew over to wear the keys were and grabbed it with his feet. "Thanks buddy", I said as I threw a moon peach, as he dropped the keys into my hands.

Once we got to the room, all I wanted was to sleep. Gyatso soon went to sleep after putting his stuff away. I on the other hand, left to take Appa to the shed. When we reached the shed, we saw a girl sitting or meditating near the lake. I would have gone up to her, but I thought it was best not to disturb her. I gave Appa some hay and wished him good night, once I got to my room I just wanted to go to sleep. But that mystery girl was still on my mind.


	2. Introductions Part 2

**Katara POV**

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I looked at the see and it was my mother. To be honest and my mother and I had a very similar looks. Once Sokka had accidentally called me Mom, but I can't blame him from our chocolate locs, to our deep sea blue eye color and radiant tan skin. Some would mistake me for her sister. "You were daydreaming again", she replied. "No I wasn't", I denied. " I'm your mother I know everything", she said cocky. "Well you didn't know when me and Sokka had kept a polar bear dog in the house for 2 weeks", I replied. "Don't remind me. You had framed Sokka for breaking and ruining the house, saying he was trying to get a bug off of himself". I snickered "I still can't believe that you bought it". "Well you know how…. dramatic Sokka can be". I nodded in agreement.

"But, honestly sweetie what's bugging you?". I sighed, "It's this so called arrangement. Why should I have to suffer, I love my people but I cant put myself through this", I confessed. "Katara, your father and I are still not sure if we should consider it. It's just an option", Katara's Mother responded. "And your only option Yadon? He's one of the most snobbiest people on the planet". "Yadon is very… intresting, but at least get to know him". "Just by having one conversation with him, felt like I lost a few brain cells", I murmured. "Look Katara, just by talking to him once, doesn't mean it's right to judge him. Your father and I invited him and his family tomorrow morning to have brunch". I groaned, I put my face in my hands is annoyance. "And Katara", I looked up to see my Mom stand on the edge of my door. "Please, give the boy a chance". She left me in my room to deal with my own thought.

I didn't know what to do, I had all these emotions and stuff on my mind I needed a place to think. So I asked one of the servants if there was a lake or pond near by. They said there was one near the greenhouse. Once I got there I felt the stillness of the water, as the full moon pushed the tides back and forth. This is what I really needed. But it wasn't enough, I looked around to see if anyone was there. I took my top of dove into the glistening lake. I could feel every water droplet head to toe, it was calming and soothing. After a couple of hours, I thought it was best if I went back to the house.

I took a steaming shower, put her blue silk pajamas on, and went to sleep. Hoping tomorrow wouldn't be terrible.


	3. Fangirls

_**Katara POV**_

" _Katara wait up", Sokka yelled. "It's not my fault your as slow as a Tiger Seal", I replied back. I waterbended some snow at Sokka, before he threw his boomerang at me. I guess he wasn't lying when he always said that it always comes back. Because before I knew it, it switched directions and hit me in my chest. Sending shivers down my spine, collapsing in the snow. "Katara!", Sokka yelled worried. "Katara, are you ok?"._

 _ **Reader's POV**_

"Katara wake up". Katara opened up her eyes to see two similar blue colored eyes, it was Sokka. "What?" she snapped back tiredly. "It's time to go have brunch with your boyfriend, and Mom and Dad want you to get up now.". "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!", Katara yelled. "Ok, calm down", Sokka said. "Sokka, do you really think Mom and Dad will actually go through with this", Katara asked. "Honestly, I'm not sure they want what's best for you. But thank the Spirits that I'm not in your shoes", Sokka said. "Boys", Katara said irritated. "Get out Sokka". "Hey, I was only being honest", her brother said. He walked out of her room and shut the door behind him.

Katara rolled out of bed to go wash her face. She put on Earth Kingdom attire on and her green shoes. She decided to let all her chocolate locs down. She went to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Katara, sweetheart you great. Now remember our talk yesterday, give him a chance". Kya pleaded. Katara let out a sigh, "Ok Mom". "We should get going, their probably waiting for us", Hakoda said.

Aang had gotten very early so he could meditate, once he was done with meditation he decided to go grab a peach for breakfast. Sadly his pet lemur Momo had eaten the last one. "Monk Gyatso, Im going out to the market to grab some breakfast, I'll be back soon", Aang called out. "Okay Aang, make sure not to cause any... attention" Gyatso replied back. Aang rolled his eyes grabbed a maroon hood and left.

Being the Avatar sometimes causes to much attention, meaning fangirls. So Aang being Aang tried to avoid them much as possible, it was hard enough with the girls at the Air Temples flirting with him. Last thing he needed was fangirls tackling him.

Sadly today was that day, was not his lucky day. Since Momo was with him a stalkery fangirl noticed. The second she did she screamed and squealed, it seemed like she was having a seizure.

"AVATAR AANG!", she yelled out. "Shit", Aang cursed to himself. A few more girls and the residents caught on. Before they could attack him, Aang ran as fast as he could. But he didn't look where he was going, because before he knew it he bumped into a water tribe girl.

30 minutes earlier…

"Sadok! Laleh! It's good to see you both", Hakoda said. "It's good to see you as well Hakoda and Kya. You must be Katara and Sokka", Sadok replied. They both nodded and bowed in respect. "Katara I think you've already met with our son Yadon". "It's _very_ good to see you again Princess Katara", Yadon said a little to eager. "Um… You can just call me Katara, and I'm glad to meet _only_ your parents.", Katara said harsh enough for him to back off. "Chief Sadok, your table is ready", a waiter said. Katara tried as hard as possible not to sit next to Yadon, but it was unavoidable. Her parents had dat next to Yadon's parents and Sokka had sat on his mother's right. Leaving the two of them sitting next to one another.

"Honestly you're probably one of the hottest girls, I've ever dated", Yadon ignorantly said. "Is that supposed to be a compliment, because it wasn't", Katara stated. "I think it was, cause I was calling you sexy", Yadon replied. "You also mentioned that you dated other girls. And were not evening dating", Katara said angered. "Why can't you just take it? It's not like any other guys are gonna tell you". "Your such a jackass Yadon", Katara said hurt. "Hey! no need for name calling, instead let's just talk about the stuff we do. Like I work out, as you can see..", Yadon just sat there and never stopped talking about himself. Katara sat there zoned out hoping that their food would come.

"I hope it's okay, but I order the Water Tribe buffet", Chief Sadok said. Sokka replied drooling, "That's perfect". His eyes lit up there were dishes from both the North and South Tribe. Arctic Hen, 5 Flavor Soup, Seaweed Noodles, Tentacle Soup, and etc. If Kya and Hakoda weren't there Sokka would have eaten everything himself.

After brunch everyone parted ways, Sadok and Hakoda stayed to talk over politics. Kya and Laleh went shopping, leaving Yadon, Katara, and Sokka. "Sokka please take him with you", Katara begged. "Uh Uh, No way. Besides he's your problem". "Sokka he has been my problem for the past 25 minutes. All I want is some space, if I spend a another minute with him, I swear I'm gonna freeze his mouth together.", Katara threatened. "Okay okay, sheesh. I'll take him to the weapons shop 3 blocks from here. But if he starts, getting on my nerves. Then I'll just end him", Sokka said with a smug look on his face. "SOKKA", Katara said shocked. "What I'm just joking… maybe", Sokka laughed. "C'mon Yadon, there's a weapons shop a couple a blocks from here". Yadon looked at Sokka then Katara, then back at Sokka. "Alright I'm coming". Katara sighed in relief, she walked a couple a blocks through the markets. Until someone with a blue arrow bumped into her.

"AAUGH", Katara yelled. Aang collided into Katara, making them both collapse in the mud puddle with Aang hovering over her body. They both slightly blushed as they observed their position.

"Watch where you're going next time", Katara remarked. "Sorry", he replied still blushing. He got off her, and help Katara back up on her feet. "Ugh, my clothes their soaking wet and covered in mud", the water tribe girl groaned. "Do, you want any help?", Aang asked trying to be helpful. "It's fine, I'm a waterbender I'll just bend it out of my clothes", Katara replied.

"AVATAR AANG!", yelled an annoying voice. Aang groaned. "Avatar?" Katara questioned.

"I swear I'll explain later, but now RUN!"

Katara looked at the bald stranger in confusion, but once she saw the crowd of fangirls in the back. She and the Avatar dashed off, zig zagging left and right, trying to loose them. Aang tried to put a cabbage cart in fangirls path, but they pushed it and ran all over it. "MY CABBAAGGEEESSS!", yelled a merchant. "Sorry", yelled Aang. Katara was running right behind him, Aang made a sharp right. Before she could continue running he grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley. He kept his hand over her mouth, so nobody could hear her. Once the fangirls ran passed them, they were in the clear.

"So now will you tell me what the hell is going on?", Katara asked exhausted. "My name is Aang and I'm the Avatar. Those girls who were chasing me we're obsessed fangirls. I don't even know how they knew it was me", Aang confessed."And you still have mud on your clothes". Katara looked down to see the mud on her green dress, she lifted her hand to remove the mud from her clothes. Once removed she dropped the watery mud to the floor. "There, all better".

Aang and Katara heard a chattering and squeaking animal, they looked up to see a flying lemur hovering around them. "Momo!". Momo saw Aang and flew down to sit on his shoulder. "Momo this is- Actually I never got to know your name. What is it?". "My name is Katara". "That's a beautiful name", Aang replied shyly. Katara blushed at his compliment. "Thank You", she smiled back. "Momo this is Katara, Katara this is Momo", Aang said introducing them to each other. Katara gave Momo a light scratch behind the ear. "Do you think that the coast is clear?" Katara questioned. "I think, yeah", Aang replied. He put his hood on, and left the dark alley with Katara.

"So what is the Avatar doing in the busy streets of Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked. "Trying to find him and his pet lemur breakfast", he replied back. "Well maybe I could help you, I don't have anything else better to do", Katara said. "So what is a girl like you doing out here in the busy streets of Ba Sing Se?", Aang asked. "Meeting some guy and his family", Katara said unenthusiastic. "Oh", Aang said in disappointment. "But it's not what you think, my Dad is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He and Chief Sadok think that it would be a good idea if our sister tribes could be reunited. But my parents say that it's not official yet, and it's just an option". Aang's heart did a little happy dance, maybe he still had a chance."But you don't like him, do you", Aang asked. "I think it's beyond disliking now. He's just so self absorbed and rude", Katara admitted. "I just wished I could be with someone who isn't like that". "Katara don't worry I know you'll find someone amazing", Aang reassured her. "Thank you Aang", Katara replied with a warm smile.

Momo flew over to where there was a cart of moonpeaches stacked up. He screeched at Aang to get some, "Okay Momo, I'm getting your moonpeaches". Katara giggled. "Do you want one?", Aang offered.

"Sure. To be honest I've never had a moonpeach", Katara answered. "Really?", Aang asked. "Yeah, living in the South Pole you don't have that many, moonpeaches or fruits", Katara confessed. "Well, first time for everything", Aang replied.

Katara grab the pale round fruit and bit into it. The flavors were savory and sweet.

"It's really good", Katara answered. "I'm glad you like it", Aang replied with a charming smile.

"Katara!", a loud voice yelled in the distance. It was Sokka and Yadon. "Where have you been? And who's this?", Sokka questioned. "I've just been walking around, and this is Aang", Katara replied.

"You ditched me with your brother to go hang out with some monk. Katara do I have remind you that, were possibly going to get married!", Yadon yelled. "First of all I can hang out with anyone I want without your permission. And Two there isn't even a slightest chance that I'd marry you. Understood?", Katara yelled back. "Hmph.", Yadon said in annoyance.

"What do you want, Sokka?", Katara asked. "Mom and Dad want us to get to the house so we can get ready for tonight's banquet", Sokka said.

"I'm going to the banquet too", Aang said cheerfully. "Maybe I'll see you there". "I'd like that", Katara said blushing.

'C'mon Katara we gotta go", Sokka said.

"See you later Aang".

"Bye Katara".

Before leaving Yadon gave Aang a cold death glare, Aang returned the same look. Yadon turned and started following Sokka and Katara back to the Upper Ring.

"Momo! Did you see that? I think she likes", Aang joyfully said. Momo let out a screech of happiness. "You like her too, don't ya?". "I think we should get back to the house before Gyatso gets that something happened".

Aang put his maroon hood over his, blue arrow and started walking home.

 **I'd like to give a shoutout to AC139 and** **lavontisdavis10 for reviewing and giving me the hope to continue this adventure! Thank You!**


	4. Family

"Gyatso I'm home", Aang yelled. "What took you so long?", Gyatso asked.

"I was chased by fangirls, then I bumped into a Water Tribe girl, she's… ". Gyatso cocked a eyebrow asking, "She's what?". "Beautiful", Aang confessed.

"What about Gia?", Gyatso questioned. "Gia?! She's fine, but nothing compared to Katara. Besides she just likes me for my title not me".

"So she really is special", Gyatso said. "Definitely. But there's this guy, her parents aren't sure if they should go with the tradition of betrothal between the 2 sister tribes", Aang replied.

"Aang, I'm not sure if you should get involved with serious issues like this", Gyatso sighed.

"Why not?", Aang asked with uncertainty. "Aang, the people of the Water Tribe are very committed to their traditions and culture", Gyatso explained. "And even if you are the Avatar, cultures and different nations mixing would lead to confusion between families and nations".

Aang replied, "Gyatso, I don't care what others will say, if Katara and I do end up being together then it shouldn't matter or what our cultures are. We should be making history, not repeating it".

"If this is what you really want this then, I'll be there to support you _and_ Katara along the way", Gyatso said with acceptance. "Thank you, Gyatso", Aang replied with a caring hug.

"Now today is the banquet, you need to get ready because your the Guest of Honor", Gyatso said. "Don't remind me", Aang answered.

Gyatso rolled his eyes jokingly and understandingly, ever since Aang was told that he was the Avatar he's been annoyed by the attention and boring duties he had to do.

"The banquet doesn't happen until a hour from now, can I go take Appa for a ride. Just for a few hours?" Aang begged. Gyatso sighed, "Fine Aang, but be here by sunset".

Aang smiled back, he ran out the room and out to the greenhouse to find Appa in the shed. Once he got there he saw servants feeding Appa. "Avatar Aang, were sorry we just wanted to make sure your bison, was fed", a servant said. "It's perfectly fine, I just wanted to fly Appa for a few hours", Aang replied. "We will leave you two alone", they bowed in respect and left.

"Hey Appa!", Aang said as he petted his arrow. Appa made a low growl of joy, "It's good to see you too". "Today was pretty interesting, I was chased down by fangirls, but there was this one girl. She was fantastic, you should have met her".

"Meet who?", a voice said right in front of the shed. "KATARA!?", Aang questioned in excitement. "What are you doing here". "I was going to get some practice on my waterbending, done before tonight. Didn't mean eavesdrop", Katara said blushing. "Oh, it's okay. Maybe you could teach me some waterbending moves. I was just gonna take Appa on a ride for a few hours", Aang replied. _Come on you moron ask her if she wants to go on a ride! But what if she says no, you'll never know if dont ask._ Aang thought conflicting with his thoughts. "Hey would you want to go on a ride, on Appa. It's fine if you say no, I just wan-", Aang said cut off. "I would love to go on a ride with you", Katara said. "Really?!", Aang said with excitement. Katara nodded. He grabbed her hand to introduce her to Appa, "Appa this is Katara, she's new to riding on a bisons. Katara this is Appa". Katara smiled in delight it's nice to meet you Appa, she was hesitant to pet Appa but Aang nodded in reassurement. Katara petted Appa lightly on his arrow, and to her surprise Appa gave her sloppy lick on her face. Katara giggled in joy, "That means he likes you", Aang said. Aang grabbed Katara's hand to help her up on Appa's saddle, "Thank you". "No problem Aang mentioned.

Aang flew up to Appa's head, "Yip Yip", Aang said. Appa took a few steps back, and flew into the deep blue sky. "This is amazing!", Katara yelled. "I still can't believe you do this everyday, it must be incredible". "Yeah, it really is the wind in your face, and the seeing the landscape. "But it's really good to be up here with someone", Aang replied with a smile.

 _Maybe I should move so I can sit next to him. But what if he feels uncomfortable. Come on just do it,_ Katara thought. Katara got up from the saddle and decided to slide down to sit next to Aang on Appa's head. Aang glanced twice to see if he was seeing right, because he saw two blue ocean eyes looking down at the large city of Ba Sing Se. "Yeah, it really is", Katara responded earlier to Aang's comment. For a few minutes they blushed and frequently looked at eachother.

"There's the Jasmine Dragon", Aang said. "That's where my friend Zuko's Uncle work, he makes the best tea in my opinion". "I've never been, maybe you could take some time", Katara replied. "How about we go now?", Aang mentioned. "Are you serious? That would be great", Katara exclaimed. Aang took Appa lower towards the Jasmine Dragon. Appa landed right near the fountain, so Aang and Katara could get off. Aang grabbed in maroon hood so no one could recognize him.

He and Katara entered the store to see a golly old man serving tea. "Iroh!", Aang yelled happily. "Aang, it's good to see you", Iroh replied with a smile and a warm hug. "Who's your friend?", Iroh asked. "This is Katara", Aang answered. "It's a honor to meet you General Iroh", Katara said bowing in respect. "It's also a honor to meet you, the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe", Iroh replied. "Where's Zuko?", Aang asked. "He decided to stay back at the Upper Ring with Mai", Iroh responded. "Who's Mai?", Katara asked Aang quietly. "Zuko's girlfriend", Aang answered. "Oh", Katara said. "Let me get you two settled down there's a table right over there in the corner, for privacy", Iroh directed.

Aang and Katara moved to the small table near the corner of the left side of the restaurant. "So how do you know Iroh?", Katara asked. "Well Iroh and my Guardian Gyatso have been friends for years, being apart of the White Lotus. That's how I got to know Zuko, in a couple of weeks he became my firebending teacher", Aang explained. "Oh, my grandfather Paku is part of the White Lotus, but doesn't talk about it much.", Katara replied.

"What would you two like?", a waiter asked. "I'll have Jasmine tea", Aang said. "I'll have the same thing", Katara responded. The waiter nodded, and left to go grab their tea. "Who was your waterbending master?", Aang asked. "My grandfather Paku, he originally was from the Northern Water Pole, but left to marry my Gran Gran", Katara said. "That's true love", Aang said. "Yeah it is", Katara said sadly remembering about the betrothal that may happen. "Oh, Katara… I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry", Aang apologize. "It's okay Aang, I know you didn't mean it that way", Katara said sincerely. "I just wish that I find true love one day, and not be forced into marrying someone I don't know". Aang felt guilty, he was trying to spend time with her not make her feel miserable. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and squeezed it in reassurement, "Katara I don't know what your future holds, but I know one thing for sure that true love will always find a way", Aang said lovingly. Katara held Aang's face and looked into his light grey eyes. Aang's skin tingle at the touch of her hand's warmth and smoothness. "Thank you", Katara warmly.

"Hum-ph", the waiter coughed interjecting their moment. Katara and Aang removed all body contact they had. The waiter set their tea down in front of them, "PDA isn't allowed, it might ruin the other customers appetite, and my own", the waiter said rudely. Aang and Katara looked at eachother blushing, then looked up to see the annoyed waiter. The waiter walked away to serve other customers, until Aang sent vibrations into the ground to cause a earth mound large enough to trip the waiter. Before he knew it the waiter face planted into the ground. "PDA, my ass", Aang said snickering, Katara and a few customers bursted out in laughter. The cranky waiter tried to comb his hair back, and stormed off to the back of the restaurant. "Iroh needs to hire people who are actually happy, not dicks", Katara laughed. Aang laughed even more at her comment. Seeing Katara laugh and smile gave Aang more joy than she knew.

For a few more hours Aang and Katara, talked and laughed more and more. Until Aang realized the sun setting, "Shit", Aang said. "What?", Katara asked. "Gyatso is going to be pissed if I don't show up by sunset", Aang answered. "Sorry, we have to cut this date short", Aang said. Katara blushed at Aang for not realizing for what he said, but she decided not to say anything. "It's okay, my parents are probably worried that I've been gone for this long", Katara replied. Aang and Katara said their goodbyes to Iroh, and left to go have Appa take them back to the Upper Ring. "That's where I'm staying", Katara pointed out. Appa dove towards Katara's house, she jumped off and looked back at Aang. "See you tonight?", Katara said. Aang replied with a smirk, "Definitely". "Appa, yip yip".

Katara entered the house to see her mother and father talking to a guard, until they saw her. "Katara, where have you been you had us worried sick", Kya asked frantically. "I was hanging out with Aang", Katara responded. "Who's Aang", Hakoda asked. "Katara's new boyfriend", Sokka said, while eating a apple "She couldn't keep her eyes off him earlier today, it gave me the oogies". "Sokka what the hell are oogies, anyway? Besides no one was talking to you anyway", Katara said flustered and blushing. She waterbended some water onto Sokka's hand and the apple so he would be frozen to it. "Moommmm!", Sokka whined. "Katara, undo what you did to Sokka", Kya demanded. Katara unfrozen Sokka's hand, at her Mother's request.

"Thank you for your help, but I think we'll be fine", Hakoda told the guard with uncertainty. Based on what just happened. The guard nodded and left the house.

"Katara, what happened while you were gone, and who is Aang?", Hakoda asked. Katara sighed

"Aang is someone who I ran into earlier today, and later on today I saw him in the greenhouse, near the Palace Grounds. Then we went to the Jasmine Dragon to hang", Katara explained.

"Like… a date?", Kya asked. "Katara you can't just run off with some guy you hardly know", Hakoda responded in confusion.

"Dad I just explained that I knew him, besides he's not dangerous he's the Avatar!", Katara exclaimed in annoyance. "And no it wasn't a date".

"You spent the day around the Avatar", Hakoda asked. "Yes. What of it?", Katara questioned. "Katara, your dating the Avatar, that's a big deal. He's one of the most powerful beings in the world", Sokka said.

"I'm not dating Aang! And why should it matter if he's the Avatar or not? Did you all really expect some type of more power or fame, just cause a family member was socializing with Avatar", Katara yelled. She glanced at her family left and right, "Oh My Spirits, you actually did. I can't be in the same room with all of you, I'm going to my room", Katara stated.

"Katara wait", Kya said. "We're happy for you, and we understand why you may be upset because you being with Aang may cause popularity for the Southern and Northern Tribes. But know this socializing around the Avatar may cause fame and danger".

Katara turned around and looked to see everyone looking at her, "Mom, I know but I'm willing to take that risk. Besides I can take care of myself, and Aang will be there to protect me".

"Thank the Spirits your not dating that annoying bastard Yadone, do you know he had the audacity to say that boomerangs are the most ineffective weapon", Sokka remarked. Katara and her family rolled their eyes at Sokka. Katara and her parents shared a warm family hug, "Sokka get in here", Katara said. "Seriously though, what could a club do. He wasn't even holding it right, looked like a complete moron, Dad you should've seen it, it was so sa-", Sokka ranted. "Sokka don't ruin this moment, and just hug us", Katara demanded. "Okay, okay", Sokka said. The family hug soon disbanded and everyone went their separate ways, to get ready for tonight's banquet. Katara went to her room to plan out her outfit later for tonight. Until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in", she said. "Hey", Sokka said. "What do you need?", Katara asked. "Nothing I just wanted to talk", Sokka replied. "But we never ( _talk_ )", Katara said confused. "Look don't make it as awkward as it has to be", Sokka said. "So what do you want to ( _talk_ ) about?", Katara questioned. "Look, knowing what happened between you and Jet, and now Aang. I just want you to know that I have your back, come hell or high water I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you", Sokka said. "Even if it means beating up a ex-boyfriend". Katara almost became teary eyed, "Awwww, Sokka you really do care", Katara exclaimed. "Course I do, your my little sis", Sokka replied. Sokka and Katara shared a loving hug, and with that Sokka left Katara in her room to finish what she was doing.

After 20 minutes of searching and going through her clothes Katara found the perfect outfit. It was a light and dark blue traditional Southern Water Tribe silk kimono. Showing enough cleavage, and her perfect curves she developed. Leaving her hair chocolate hair down, but keeping her signature loopies. She was ready.

Earlier…

Aang showed up, once the sun had set. "You remember where your shed is, right buddy?", Aang asked. Appa let out a growl of assurement. "Alright, see you later buddy", Aang said. Appa flew off to where the shed was, near the greenhouse. Aang knew that he was heading into his own death when he opened that door.

"Aang I specifically said to be here by sunset", Gyatso said before Aang could close the door. "Gyatso, I know I'm late but I have a good reason". Gyatso rolled his eyes saying, "It was Katara, wasn't it?". "Not exactlyyy… yeah". Gyatso sighed, "Aang I know young love is fun and interesting, but your responsibilities are more important". "I understand Gyatso", Aang replied. "But it's good to see you smile more, Aang", Gyatso said. Aang flashed a wide smile, as he left to get ready for the banquet. He chose his classic airbender robes, with orange, yellow, and beige colors. With a Air Nomad bead necklace. He was ready to go the banquet.

 **Sorry, that I haven't posted in a while. Things have been really busy with school and everything. But I will try to get Chapter 4 up by Sunday**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Eating, Drinking and Kissing

Once Katara and her family had entered in the Earth King's Palace, they saw a line of world leaders and fancy dressed people, waiting to meet the Earth King and the Avatar. They were greeted by General How, "Chief Hakoda, and Lady Kya it's a pleasure to meet you both". "Thank you General How, these are my children, Sokka and Katara", Hakoda said. "It's nice to meet both of you", General How said. "Likewise", Katara and Sokka said. "The Northern Water Tribe Chief and his family, are greeting the Avatar and King Kuei. If you like you may go", General How said. Hakoda nodded. Katara and her family moved up to the line see King Kuei greeting Chief Arnook.

"Chief Arnook it's a good to meet you and your family", said the Earth King. "This is Avatar Aang".

"It's nice to meet Chief Arnook, Lady Laleh, and Prince Yadon", Aang said before he knew who was right in front of him. "You!", Yadon said in disgust. Aang was speechless, "Your a Prince?".

"Of course I am. The real question is, that your the Avatar?", Yadon asked. "You two know each other?", Laleh asked. "Yeah, this is the monk that interrupted Me and Katara's date this morning", Yadon lashed out.

Katara rushed up to where the scene was happening, "I don't mean to intrude, but that was not a date, it was brunch. Yadon don't cause a scene, we can just talk later". Yadon's parents nodded and Yadon let go of his frustration towards Aang. "It's nice to meet you too Avatar", Yadon said bowing in respect. Aang seemed confused but looked at Katara who gave him facial expressions to go along with it, so Aang bowed back in respect.

"Thank you Katara", Chief Arnook said relieved. "Thank you Earth King Kuei and Avatar Aang, I apologize for what just happened", as he and his family left.

Aang and King Kuei nodded in forgiveness. "Chief Hakoda and Lady Kya, it's good to meet you both", Earth King Kuei said trying to forget what just happened.

"Thank you King Kuei, it's also a honor to meet you Avatar Aang", Hakoda said.

"Likewise, Aang said. "These are my children Katara and Sokka", Hakoda introduced. "Nice to meet you King Kuei and Avatar Aang", Sokka said. "Nice to meet you too Prince Sokka", Aang said politely. "It's a honor to meet you King Kuei and Avatar Aang", Katara replied. "The pleasures all mine, Princess Katara", Aang said as he took the bottom of her hand, to lay a gentle kiss on her skin. Katara blushed at Aang, who had been slightly blushing too. Yadon had looked out the corner of his eye, and locked his hand in a fist full of jealousy.

Katara and her family moved along to go find their table, luckily it was across from where Yadon's family was sitting. "Not dating, huh", Sokka said. "What?", Katara snapped back. "I saw that kiss, it gave me the oogies though". Katara rolled her eyes, "Sokka it was nothing", Katara defended back. "Didn't look like it from where I was standing", Sokka replied. "Sokka shouldn't you be somewhere else, like eating meat?", Katara asked. "Actually now that I think about it I thought I smelled some roasted duck", Sokka said as he got up to get some food.

After a few mins of meet and greet, the main event had begun, "Today we are here to celebrate how all four nation Earth, Fire, Air, and Water, kept balance for another 100 years. Today we are honored to have the Avatar in our presence, today he will display his abilities and knowledge with his masters.", King Kuei announced.

Aang walked up to center stage with Master Paku, in a orange and beige shirt that left his left chest pec out, and a beige pant with tall flats shoes. Aang and Paku started with streaming the water, then took the water and made a water gimbal making it flow in a figure eight. They took the gimbal and made a water dome, Aang took control and made three precise ice spikes and aimed it at the wall, creating a triangle. Aang and Paku looked at eachother and bowed, ending the waterbending presentation.

Once Paku left the stage, Zuko walked up to present the dancing dragon. After their final pose, Zuko and Aang started making fire streams in sync, they did spinning kicks of fire around each other. Ending their performance with the breath of fire. Aang and Zuko bowed to each other, and Zuko left the stage.

Toph Beifong walked up to where Aang was standing, Aang and Toph fought in Praying Mantis style. Toph molded a earth wall and started shooting pieces of earth at Aang. Aang started to deflect them, then catching them, one by one and made a gauntlet out of the earth. Aang tried to take the earth from his gauntlet and send towards Toph's face. Toph moved her face slightly before it could hit her face, she and Aang levitated giant pieces of earth, they jumped in the air and performed a quadruple half and kicked both rocks together. They landed swiftly, getting up from their feet and bowing to one another.

Finally Gyatso walked up in front of Aang and they started to make a air current surrounding them, making it stronger and stronger. Making a tornado, Aang and Gyatso made a air spout. Going around each other in circles, they slowly landed and threw air punches and air kicks to one another. Gyatso caught Aang's kick, and Aang caught Gyatso's punch and made a air ball, it soon dispersed and inside there was confetti. Ending the performance, the crowd erupt in cheer and amazement. Katara stood on her feet giving, Aang a standing ovation. Aang looked at everyone as the crowd cheered and saw Katara's face beamed with astonishment. He and Gyatso soon left the stage to change their clothing.

"Thank you Avatar Aang, Master Paku, Master Zuko, Master Toph Beifong, and Master Monk Gyatso", the Earth King announced. "Now let us celebrate!". Musical Artist started to play music, and clear the dance floor for couples to dance.

"Katara your boyfriend is actually is a good bender", Sokka said. "Sokka you act as if you could do better", Katara snorted back. "I didn't say I could, but it would have been cooler to see him get his glow on", Sokka said. "Now your pushing it", Katara replied back.

"Lady Kya would you honor by dancing with me?", Hakoda asked. "It would be my pleasure", Kya replied with a smile. Hakoda and Kya walked onto the dance floor hand and hand, and dance to the festive and slow music.

After 5 songs they returned to their table worn out, and tired. "Katara, why haven't you danced with someone yet?", Kya asked. "Because Aang hasn't asked her yet", Sokka bluntly answered. "Sokka I swear to spirits, if you say one more thing about Aang", Katara threatened. "Besides, I'm just not feeling it". "I bet you would if Aang was here", Sokka snickered. Katara was done with Sokka, she took the water from the flower vase in front of them, and formed it into snow and threw it in Sokka's face. "Hey!", Sokka yelled. "I warned you", Katara snickered back. "Um.. Katara, 12 O' clock Yadon is coming our way", Sokka replied. "Monkey feathers", Katara said in annoyance.

"Hey Katara… do you want to dance? I just wanted to talk", Yadon asked. "Um.. thanks Yadon but I'm not really feeling it- ow", Katara looked to see her mother had kicked her. Kya mouthed the words " _Dance with him"._ Katara exhaled, "Nevermind I actually am feeling it". Katara and Yadon walked to the dance floor.

Katara tried to not let Yadon touch her near her rear, but it was impossible. He put his hand around her waist and Katara put her hand on his shoulder, hand in hand. For a few moments it was awkward silence, "I'm sorry", Yadon finally said. "What", Katara asked. "I said I was sorry", Yadon replied with annoyance. "Oh… honestly Yadon who told you to apologize?" Katara asked. "My Mom", Yadon replied. "Well it sounds like your just saying it because you _have_ too, not because you _want_ too", Katara said. "I know I kinda have been a jerk but, your just gonna have to deal with it okay, it's just my personality", Yadon said rudely. "Yadon, that is not a good personality", Katara responded. Katara and Yadon stayed silent, Katara hoping it would end. 

After Aang had spoke with Generals and Leaders, he sat down where all his friends we're. Toph, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula and Suki. "Nice performance twinkle toes", Toph said. "Thanks Toph", Aang replied grateful. "Yeah it was awesome Aang", Suki replied. "Thanks guys, I just didn't want to screw up", Aang said.

"In my opinion I think it would have been better to include me in it", Azula said. "Azula your not one of Aang's teachers", Zuko responded. "I know Zuzu, it was just a thought", Azula said with a smirk. "Hey Aang isn't that the girl you we're talking about?", Ty Lee asked as she pointed at Yadon and Katara dancing. "Yeah, it is", Aang replied disappointed. "Her name is Katara and she's the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe".

"Maybe you should try to interrupt their dance or something. That's what Zuko did when Ruon-Jian and I we're talking, when we went to that party at Ember Island", Mai said. "Don't tell me your still mad?", Zuko asked. "No, now that I think about it, it was kinda sweet it showed that even the Fire Prince can get jealous", Mai said with a peck to Zuko's cheek. Zuko smiled at Mai's affection, while Azula pretended to gag her guts out.

"That's actually not a bad idea Mai", Suki said. "Aang all you have to do is switch dancers". "Well who wants to go dancing?", Aang asked. Azula, Toph, Mai, and Suki all pretended not to hear what Aang said, because no one said a word. Ty Lee sighed, "I'll go with you Aang". "Thanks Ty", Aang said glaring at everyone else. "Hey, I have a boyfriend", Mai defended. "I just don't want to dance with you arrowhead", Azula bluntly said. "I don't want to step on your feet", Suki replied. Aang rolled his eyes, at all of them as he and Ty Lee left to go on the dance floor. 

"Ok, so she's over there let's dance here so she can see us", Ty Lee directed. "Thanks for doing this Ty Lee", Aang thanked. "No problem, I love young love", Ty Lee replied with a smile. Ty Lee put Aang's hand on her waist, and she put her hand on his shoulder. "So your not looking for anyone to date?", Aang asked. "Not really", Ty Lee said. "What about Azula?", Aang asked. "What? I don't like Azula. She's my friend", Ty Lee said flustered. "You don't need to lie to me Ty, I've known for a while", Aang mentioned. Ty Lee was shocked, she thought she kept it under the radar for a long time but she was wrong.

"What do you mean by 'a while'?", Ty Lee asked. "About 2 months, but I didn't want to ask you until we had a moment to chat", Aang said. Ty Lee exhaled, "Is it bad that I like her more than friends", Ty Lee said. "Of course not", Aang said. "Living with the Air Nomads we learned that you can love who you want". "Thanks Aang", Ty Lee thanked. "Don't mention it", Aang said. "Now's your chance, everyone will twirl their partner. Twirl me towards Katara, and her partner will catch me", Ty Lee instructed. Aang did what Ty Lee had told him, he twirled her towards Yadon, when Yadon would twirl Katara. Her plan had worked, cause Yadon ended up catching Ty Lee and Aang caught Katara. "Who are you?", Yadon asked stunned. "My names Ty Lee, nice to meet you", Ty Lee replied with a smile. "Where's Katara", he asked. Ty Lee pointed towards where Aang and Katara we're.

"Aang?!", Katara asked. "Hey", Aang said with a smirk. He lifted her back to her feet, to continue the dance. Aang heard a faint wolf whistle from his table, he looked to see Zuko giving him a thumbs up. "Damn, that was smooth", Zuko commented to Mai.

"You look amazing", Aang complimented. "Thanks" Katara said blushing. They continued to dance with his hand on her waist, and her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the save. He was annoying to death", Katara commented. Aang laughed. "I'm being honest", Katara said. "Hey can I ask you a question". "Of course", Aang said. "Earlier today when you had to leave you called our hang out a (date)", Katara answered. "Oh, sorry. I guess it just felt like a date, sorry if I was forcing it too mu-", before Aang could finish his sentence, Katara cut him off with a kiss on the cheek. "It's fine Aang", Katara replied. Aang smiled with joy.

Yadon looked to see Katara and Aang flirting and laughing. "What does he have that I don't?", he asked. "Well I mean he is the Avatar, but if you knew him the way I did. You would know that he's humble about his duty as the Avatar", Ty Lee answered. "I didn't ask you Ms. Sunshine, besides Katara's family and that Monk must be in cahoots with each other", Yadon snapped back. "Ok one don't call me that and two did you ever thought that maybe they like each other or is your skull too thick to get that through", Ty Lee responded with sass. "No wonder Katara would choose Aang over you. And to be honest I am too, cause your aura is too awful for words". Ty Lee said as she let go of Yadon to return to her table, leaving Yadon alone in the middle of the dance floor. Yadon stormed off, in anger.

"Ty Lee what happened?", Suki asked. "That guy Katara might have to date is a complete jerk", Ty Lee snapped back. "What did he say?", Zuko asked. "He probably called her circus freak. You know how much she hates that name", Toph commented. "He didn't call me circus freak", Ty Lee replied as she sat down. "He's just really mean". "Ty Lee you have to learn that there are "mean people" out there", Azula replied sarcastically lifting her hands in the air making pretend quotation marks. "Azula you are a mean person", Zuko said. "Remember when we were kids and you set my pants on fire cause I ratted you out for setting all your dolls on fire". "If you saw those dolls you would have done the same thing, besides Zuzu that was a simple joke, grow up", Azula snapped back. Zuko was annoyed and let steam out of his nostrils, to cool off.

Aang and Katara continued to dance hand and hand, looking into each others eyes. "Sorry about earlier" Katara said. "Yadon can be immature sometimes". "It's not your fault for how he acted", Aang replied. "I know, it's just wish sometimes he wasn't so rude and possessive", Katara said. "I just can't believe that my parents want me to be with someone like him". "Hey, don't waste your time thinking about him, just focus on me", Aang said with a smirk. Katara looked at Aang with a lustful smile. She whispered in Aang's ear, Aang listened closely. Katara and Aang stood apart from each other and started to do circle each other, people around them started to realize them dancing and backed away to give them space. "Aang, everyone is staring", Katara said shyly. "It's okay Katara, it's just you and me right now", Aang said confident. They performed in a Northern Shaolin in synchronization, with a mix of acrobatics and bending techniques. Aang and Katara finished their dance, with Aang holding Katara near the floor holding her around her waist, both sweaty and panting for air. They zoned out as they heard, people applauding and whistling. Aang and Katara walked back to where Aang's friends we're sitting, hand in hand. "You guys looked incredible out there", Ty Lee said with glee. "Yeah, you two looked really good up there", Suki said. "Thanks", Aang said.

Everyone looked at Katara, wanting to get to know her. "Ah-hem", Toph coughed. "You wanna introduce your girlfriend to us, twinkle toes?". Everyone snickered at Toph's comment while Aang looked annoyed and Katara blushed uncontrollably. "Hi, um.. my name is Katara", Katara said shyly as she waved to everybody. "Hey Katara", Zuko said with a wave. "This is my girlfriend Mai, my sister Azula, Suki, Ty Lee, and Toph". "Hey", Mai said. "Hi", Ty Lee responded. "Hey", Suki replied. Azula nodded, but didn't say a word. "Hey… sugar queen", Toph said with a smug look. "Sugar queen?", Katara asked surprised. "Toph gives everyone nicknames, and when I mean everyone, I mean everyone. When we walked into the room she called King Kuei, The King of Bear Beastality", Suki replied. "Yeah, she calls me scarface", Zuko said. "And my name is Miss. Bum and Glum", Mai replied with a frown face. "And Azula's name is Psycho Princess", Zuko said with a slight smile, as Azula gave him a death glare.

"Hey, I think she got it, besides I'd like to remind all of you I'm blind, that's how I show affection", Toph defended. "Well,, that was informational, but it's nice to meet you all", Katara replied as she sat down. "My brother's nickname is meathead, so I kinda get it".

"Where's your brother?", Ty Lee asked. "He's sitting with our parents, stuffing his mouth full of food", Katara commented. "You should invite him over", Aang said. "I mean if you want, but he'll probably get annoyed with me for interrupting him eating", Katara said. "Psshh, please if anything I'm more of the foodie", Toph said. "Tell him that Toph Beifong challenges him to a eating contest". Katara doubt where this was going, but shrugged in agreement as she went to go grab Sokka. "Aang I'm not sure that this is a good idea, remember the last eating contest that happened", Suki whispered. "I know, but Katara wants to make a good impression and wants to have fun with us", Aang replied. "Hey, you two know that I can still hear right?", Toph interrupted. "Besides this is a brilliant idea. It'll give me more street rep", Toph said with a smirk. Everyone rolled their eyes, hoping this contest wouldn't be a disaster.

Katara walked up to where her parents and Sokka we're sitting. "Katara! That was quite a performance you and Aang did", her mother replied with joy. "It really was, but you never told us that you dance", Hakoda replied with astonishment. "Thank you, besides I learned from using bending as a way to dance", Katara replied. "But the real reason I'm here is because my new friends, want to meet Sokka". "Pshh, I don't want to meet some stuck up teens", Sokka complained. "It would be a shame to tell Toph, that you forfeit a eating contest" Katara replied back. "Sokka you should go, it would be good to socialize with young people your age", Hakoda said, with Kya nodding in agreement. "Well it would be fun adding another person to my list of people I beat". Sokka said intrigued, "You know what, I'll do it". Sokka got up and walked back with Katara, to where she was sitting previously.

"Everyone, Sokka. Sokka these are Aang's friends. That's Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph and Suki", Katara introduced. "Hey", everyone said waving at Sokka. "Hey", Sokka replied back. Him and Suki's eyes locked, "Hey there", Sokka said clicking his mouth and tongue together, as he winked at Suki, causing her to slightly blush. Katara scoffed rolling her eyes at Sokka, "So who's the one who challenged me to a eating contest?", Sokka asked. "That would be me Ponytail", Toph said with a confident smirk. "Ponytail?", Sokka questioned. "What, you don't like Ponytail? Or are you just scared to be beat by a girl", Toph teased. Katara chuckled as Sokka got more and more annoyed. "Of course not, I just think your calling me names because your just scared to be beat by a man", Sokka said lowering his voice. "Dont cut yourself short there meathead, because even though I'm blind. I know a man when I see one, and you my friend are not a man", Toph replied with a smug look. Sokka was done with chit chat, "You know what your on!". "Ok, everybody take a deep breath, we'll make a table for both of you, so you can do your contest there. And I'll be the judge", Aang replied. "No way, that's not fair, you'll just choose her side cause you two are friends", Sokka protested. "Katara you be a judge too, to make it fair". Katara sighed at Sokka with his child like problems, "Fine, but make it quick".

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph walked to an area where they could earthbend a table so they wouldn't cause a mess on the other tables. "Okay.. so um you guys go get the same amount of food and type of food", Aang said as he earthbend a large table. Sokka and Toph scurried away to grab all the food they could carry.

"I regret doing this", Katara sighed. "Same, the last time Toph got into a contest it didn't go too well. She got mad because someone said that she was too weak and tiny to beat them, so she kinda catapulted them over a roof", Aang replied wincing from the memory. "But she used her parent's money to pay for the injuries". "Wow", Katara said in shock.

"I know it's not my business but, where are her parents?", Katara asked. "Toph and her parents haven't talked in years, she doesn't talk about them much. But when I wanted her to be my earthbending teacher she had to let her parents know about her secret life", Aang responded. "What do you mean by secret life, was it dangerous?", Katara inquired. "Kinda, she was a earthbending Pro Champion, she used her earthbending for fighting and fame, and mainly to get away from her parents", Aang answered. "Once she told her parents, they were shocked but upset because they thought she would get hurt. They said that if I wanted her to teach me so badly, then Gyatso and I should be her guardians".

"Really? Isn't that child neglect?", Katara asked. "Not in their eyes, for years they tried to keep Toph from disobeying and rebelling against them, and that was the last straw", Aang said. "For the past 3 years she's been traveling the world with me, Zuko, Suki, and Azula". "That's kinda brave, that she had the guts to do that", Katara replied in awe. "Yeah, it really is", Aang agreed.

Toph and Sokka returned to the table with piles of food. "Ok twinkle toes we're ready, start the countdown", Toph said. Aang and Katara looked at both of their piles of food trying to see if they were equivalent. "Alright, 1, 2, 3, … GO!", Aang and Katara said in unison. Toph and Sokka started shoving food up their mouths, trying to fit every last crumb in. Aang gagged a bit seeing them tear the animal meat into shreds and shoving it down their throats. "You know what, I'm gonna go to the bathroom… to clean up a bit", Aang urged as he left to go to the Men's bathroom. "Ok, I'll keep a eye on these two", Katara nodded.

Aang went to the bathroom near the buffet table, and to his surprise he saw a familiar face. "Umm.. hey Yadon", Aang said uncomfortably. "Hey, girlfriend stealer", Yadon lashed out. "Girlfriend stealer? Yadon what are you even talking about?", Aang asked in confusion. "Oh don't play dumb Avatar. That little stunt you played out there, was bullshit. Katara is mine, go find some other slut to sleep with", Yadon yelled. "Katara does not belong to you, or anyone. Besides she didn't even want to dance with you, and finally I dont sleep around with sluts", Aang defended back in anger. Aang smelled a odd but sweet odor lingering in Yadon's mouth, until he noticed the cactus juice drink on the counter. "Yadon? Have you been drinking cactus juice?", Aang asked concerned. "What are you trying to say? That I'm a alcoholic?", Yadon replied in slight dizziness. "These dumbass servants will get you anything with a little bit of money. And what if I have been drinking cactus juice, you can't tell me what to do, even if you are the Avatar". "Yadon let's go find your parents, and I won't tell them that you've been drinking", Aang replied as he grabbed Yadon's arm. " _ **BACK OFF!**_ ", Yadon yelled as he pulled out a small Water Tribe knife. Aang stood back, as Yadon requested. "Yadon… put the knife down.. Ok?", Aang said trying to cooperate with Yadon. "What's wrong Avatar scared that a little Prince like me might hurt you?", Yadon replied in cockiness. Yadon tried to go in for a strike, but was to slow for Aang's agility. "Yadon I don't want to hurt you. Just give me the knife", Aang pleaded. "My pleasure", Yadon said with a evil smirk and tried to hit Aang again.

"Aang has been in there for a long while. Maybe I should check up on him", Katara said getting worried. "Calm down Sugar queen, he's probably talking it up with some politician", Toph replied while trying to stuff a dumpling in her mouth. "Yeah Katara. Aang's fine", Sokka agreed swallowing a moon cake. Katara nodded, "I mean if you say so". Katara looked at how her brother and Toph we're stuffing food down their throats, regretting listening to them. "Out of all the people to listen, why would it be you two, I'm gonna go find Aang", Katara said as she got up and left. "But who's gonna watch us, to make sure it's fair?", Sokka asked. Toph looked around with her feet, and spotted a servant walking by them. She earthbend a current, to move them from right under their feet towards her and Sokka. "You!", Toph yelled. "Yes?", the servant asked petrified. "Your gonna watch us eat, and once we're finished you will declare the winner", Toph stated. The servant nodded their head, "1, 2, 3, GO!". Toph and Sokka continued to stuff their faces full of foods and cuisines.

"Yadon! Stop! You don't want to get in trouble. Just give me the knife", Aang demanded. "Then take it from me!", Yadon yelled. "Aang?! Are you in here?", Katara asked outside the bathroom door. "I may not be able to hurt you, but I can hurt her", Yadon replied with a evil smirk. As Katara began to open the door, Yadon ran straight for the door, about to stab Katara. " _ **NO!**_ ", Aang yelled as he earthbended a large piece of rock at Yadon throwing him against the bathroom wall. Katara opened the door fully to see Aang standing near the counter sinks, and Yadon unconscious lying against the wall. "Aang.. what did you do?", Katara asked as she started to walk up to Yadon. "Katara! Stop! He has a knife", Aang shouted as he went up to Yadon's side and grabbed the small knife out of his hand. "Why? What happened? Did he hurt you?", Katara asked. "No he didn't hurt me, but he tried to and he tried to hurt you too. But its not his fault fully, he's been drinking cactus juice", Aang replied as he lifted the empty bottle of cactus juice. "He's just mad and confused, but mainly unconscious. Maybe you can try to heal him. So he won't have a bad hangover tomorrow morning". "How could I help him after what just happened?", Katara questioned. "If you won't do it for him, then do it for me", Aang said. Katara sighed nodding. She turned on the sink and took the water and surrounded it around her hands. Her hands started to glow, she bent down and put her hands on his head and began to help him relieve from his hangover. Yadon groaned in relief, Katara finished healling him and got up. "He should wake up in about 20 or 30 minutes from now", Katara described. Aang nodded, "I think it's best if we leave him here, cause I doubt the first thing he wants to hear is his parents yelling at him for trying allegedly trying to hurt both of us, and being drunk". "If you think that's what's best", Katara agreed. Aang and Katara left the bathroom, hoping no one saw them. They returned to see Sokka and Toph almost, finishing their meals. They noticed how Mai, Suki, Ty Lee, Zuko, and Azula joined in on the action.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?", Aang asked quite shock. "That's the same thing I asked", Mai commented. Zuko rolled his eyes jokingly, "I made a bet with Azula, she thinks that Toph is gonna win, but my money is on Sokka". "Same here", Suki shouted. "Honestly, even though my brother is dumb he's a huge foodie", Katara replied. "I think Toph is gonna win, she may be tiny but she packs quite a punch", Aang added. "Aang's gotta point", Ty Lee mentioned. Sokka and Toph we're down to their last minute, trying to eat every last thing. " _ **5, 4, 3, 2, 1, STOP!**_ ", everyone yelled. The servant looked at both of their plates and the time, "the winner is…. _ **SOKKA!**_ ". "Hell yeah!", Sokka cheered in victory. "HA! Where's my money Azula?", Zuko demanded. "Just because I bet on Toph, doesn't mean I have money _on me_ Zuko", Azula replied. "GAHHH!", Zuko yelled in anger. Azula snickered as she and everyone else went back to their table. "Good game, Ponytail", Toph said putting her hand out to shake Sokka's hand. "Yeah, good game Toph", Sokka replied shaking her hand back. "But don't expect me to go so easy on you next time", Toph replied chuckling. "Your on!", Sokka laughed as he and Toph walked back. Leaving the servant to clean their humongous mess, they created. "The shit I put up with", the servant said complaining as he started cleaning.

30 minutes later…

"I'd like to thank everyone who attended today's celebration!", the Earth King announced. "Sadly tonight must end, I'm sure we all have activities and places to attend tomorrow, besides Bosco needs to get his sleep". People started to leave to sleep and prepare for tomorrow's affairs. "Katara I don't feel so good", Sokka winced gripping his stomach. "Oh, I don't know why you would feel this way Sokka. Maybe it's because you ate every single plate of different types of food around the world", Katara yelled sarcastically. "But the macaroons looked so fluffy and so good", Sokka said drooling about the faint memory. "Ugh, just go to Mom or Dad and they'll take you home", Katara replied. "What about you?", Sokka asked. "I'll stay here with Aang and his friends for a couple of more minutes, and meet you at home", Katara explained. Sokka made kissing noises towards Katara as he got up and walked to Kya and Hakoda, right before they left. "Mommy, I don't feel so good", Sokka complained sniffing his nose. "Come on sweetie let's go home", Kya replied putting her arm around Sokka comforting him, as they left. "Sokka, where's Katara?", Hakoda asked. "She said she's gonna hang out with her boyfriend for a couple of more minutes, and that she'll meet us back at home", Sokka said. Hakoda nodded, but a little sad knowing that his little girl was growing up.

"So Katara what are you doing tomorrow?", Suki and Ty Lee asked. "Not much, really", Katara answered. "Great! That means us girls can go shopping tomorrow!", Ty Lee said in excitement. "You don't have to go if you want too, you know", Mai said. "No, it's cool it would be fun hanging out with the girls", Katara replied with a smile. "Then what are the boys gonna do?", Toph questioned Aang and Zuko. "We'll figure something out to do", Aang answered, as Zuko nodded in agreement. Azula yawned, "Not that I care that I'm breaking up your little chit chat, but I have some beauty sleep to catch", as she got up and headed for the entrance. "Azula's got a point, it's pretty late, we might want to get some sleep", Suki said. Everyone got up to head for the door, "Hey.. um I think we should check if Yadon is still in there or not. Just to be on the safe side", Katara said as she grabbed Aang's hand before he left. "Yeah, of course", Aang nodded. Aang and Katara walked to the bathroom to see if he was still there, and to their surprise he was gonna. All that was left was, the empty bottle of cactus juice, but the knife was gone. "He took the knife with him", Katara replied a little sad. "Hey, today he had a bad night, let's just hope that a incident like that doesn't happen again", Aang said reassuring Katara. "Yeah, your right.. Do you mine if you walk me home?", Katara asked blushing. "It would be an honor", Aang replied smiling.

Aang had walked Katara all the way home, they talked about their duties, their hopes and dreams, fears, and love. "Sorry it took a long time to walk me home", Katara apologized. "I don't mind it, especially since it's you", Aang said blushing making her blush.

 _Just kiss her already! Aang thought._

 _Kiss him! Katara's thoughts yelled._

Aang and Katara closed their eyes, as they both leaned in for passionate and mesmerizing kiss. Until the front door swinged opened, ruining the moment. "Katara! Where have you been! Do you know what time it is!", Sokka yelled. "Oh, was I interrupting something?!". "Umm.. not at all I just wanted to wish Katara goodnight", Aang said as he and Katara backed away from each other. "Yeah, Aang was just gonna give me a hug", Katara lied. "I hope it was only a hug, don't try to get freaky with each other, I got eyes and ears everywhere", Sokka said glaring at Aang. Sokka closed the door and left them by themselves, "Sorry, about him he's just really..", Katara was cut off as Aang answered, "Overprotective?". "Yeah", Katara laughed. Aang and Katara leaned in for a caring and loving hug, they felt each others warmth and heartbeats. Before they could break apart, Sokka opened the door. "Okay, that's enough you two".

"Meet me at the Palace Grounds near the pond in half an hour", Katara whispered into Aang's ear, as Sokka pulled on her dress to bring into the house. "Bye Aang", Katara said as she waved. "Bye Katara", Aang responded back waving. Katara got dragged into the house behind Sokka, "Look I don't care that you are the Avatar, hurt my sister, and I'll put you through hell, capiche?", Sokka said. Aang nodded frequently. "Alright then, good night", Sokka said slamming the door in Aang's face. "Sokka what the hell was that for? You scared him half to death!", Katara yelled. "Katara he's the Avatar he doesn't get scared", Sokka replied back. "Sokka now your being over dramatic and overprotective once again. Besides shouldn't you be in bed, last time I saw you it looked like you we're about to throw up", Katara snapped back. "I'm your brother I'm supposed to be overprotective, plus Mom gave me some stomach ache medicine", Sokka answered. Katara groaned in anger. "Hey! Everyone just needs to get some sleep. Sokka you shouldn't be scaring any boy Katara brings. That's my job", Hakoda said. "HA!", Katara yelled. "But Katara, Sokka does has a right to care about you as your brother", Kya mentioned. "HA!", Sokka yelled back. "Now Sokka and Katara do what your father said, and go to sleep", Kya said, backing her husband up. Sokka and Katara both left to get ready and go to sleep, but not Katara cause she was meeting Aang later on tonight.

15 minutes later…

Aang walked home, with a flood of emotions happy, excited, love, and a little lust. Aang opened the door to see Momo waiting, "Hey buddy", Aang said as he scratched his furry head. "Is Gyatso asleep?", Aang asked. Momo screeched answering in a language only Aang could understand. "Alright, I cant stay for awhile I'm gonna go meet Katara in a few minutes from now but, I'll feed you some lychee nuts". Aang went to the cabinet and grabbed a bag full of lychee nuts for Momo to eat and munch on. Momo grabbed a handful of lychee nuts, and shoved them down his small mouth, as Aang chuckled. Aang changed out of his robes, and put on his regular outfit, with his maroon hood, and left.

Katara changed out of her dress and wore comfortable clothing, she waited for everyone to fall asleep, she walked pass Sokka's room to he was asleep. All she heard was the sound of Sokka and his loud snoring. She walked past her Parent's room to see if they had fallen asleep. "Hi Katara", Hakoda said holding a glass of water. "Spirits, Dad, what are you doing up?", Katara asked. "I was just trying to stay hydrated, but I think the real question is what are _you_ doing up?". Katara exhaled, "I was planning on going to the Palace Grounds", Katara confessed. "And were you planning on meeting someone there?", Hakoda questioned. "Umm.. well kinda yeah. I was going to meet Aang", Katara replied quietly. "Ah I see, and you thought that you could just sneak out of here", Hakoda said. "Well yeah, I guess. Dad I'm sorry that I'm sneaking out. But, I really like spending time with Aang", Katara admit. Hakoda sighed as he put his hand on Katara's shoulder, "I know Katara, and I bet that Aang is really special, but it's hard knowing that my little girl is growing up". Katara shared a warm embrace with her father, "Dad I'm still your little girl, just not as little I'm just growing up", Katara said. "I know, but I just want you to know that I love you", Hakoda replied getting a little teary eyed. "I know Dad, I love you too", Katara responded lovingly. "Now go you have someone to meet", Hakoda said as he shooed her away. "Thanks Dad", Katara said giving him a kiss on the cheek and left. Hakoda returned to his room, "Honey, what happened?", Kya asked. "Nothing, nothing at all, just fall asleep", he said as he blew the candle out, and smiled about how much he loved his family.

Aang and Katara left around the same time, passing by houses and entering the Palace Ground's groves. Aang saw Katara walking by, he blew a gust of wind towards her direction to get her attention. Luckily it worked because when Katara felt the gust of wind she looked to see Aang on the other side of the pond. They ran towards each other, running around the pond, "Hey", Aang said. "Hey", Katara replied back. It stayed quiet for a couple of moments, they we're just talking to each other through their eyes. "Do you wanna go for a swim? If you want to cause I don't want to make it seem that I'm some kinda perv-", Aang asked beginning to get flustered. Katara put her finger on Aang's lips to cut him off. "Aang I'd love to go swimming", Katara replied. Katara began to strip her clothing, trying not to make eye contact but it was unavoidable. When Katara was removing her blouse, Aang caught a peak and started to blush profusely. Katara left herself in bindings, but revealing her stomach, as she sank into the bottom of the pond. Aang started to take off his tunic, Katara caught a glimpse of Aang's toned abs making her blush. Aang removed his pants, leaving him in his trunks. Aang saw Katara blushing, "Do you like what you see?", Aang asked jokingly as he flexed his abs and muscles. "Shut up", Katara replied as she waterbended as stream of water around Aang's leg dragging him into the pond. Aang yelled in shock, once he caught his breath he grabbed Katara's feet and pulled her under water making her yelp. Katara started to scream and laugh as Aang, started to tickle her. "Aang stop! I'm gonna choke!", Katara laughed pleading. Aang let go of Katara as she swam in the opposite direction, she stopped to the end of the pond. They stared at each other, they were wet, and panting, gasping for air.

"I know it's weird to say but..", Katara said drifting off. "But what?", Aang asked. "Even though I've known you for a day, it kinda feels like, I've known you for an eternity", Katara confessed. "It's just that I've never really had that much of a click with someone like you, like I knew you in another life or something". Aang's face looked stunned, Katara got the notion that Aang thought she was crazy, "See I knew it was crazy for me to say that, another life what was I thinkin-", Katara got cut off by Aang putting his finger on her lips. "Isn't usually you who has to shush me", Aang said with a smirk. "And your not crazy cause you just spoke what my heart, has been wanting to say". "Really?", Katara asked quietly while blushing, as Aang increased hovering over her body. "Yeah", Aang said as he moved his hand around her waist pulling her in more and more. "Maybe we were strangers in this past life, or acquaintance, or friends, or maybe even.. ". Aang and Katara's bodies pulled into each other like magnets, not wanting to let go. "Lovers", Aang said softly finishing his sentence, as he and Katara shared a passionate kiss.

Aang tightened his grasp on Katara's waist, pulling her more into his body. They broke off their kiss, yearning for air. Aang looked into Katara's coral blue eyes, and Katara stared into Aang stormy grey eyes. Looking at one another panting and breathing, they craved more from one another. Aang grabbed Katara by the waist and lifted her to sit on the outside of the pond, equalling the their height. Katara wrapped her legs around Aang's waist to pull him in closer, Aang held Katara by her slim waist. "Your gorgeous", Aang complimented making Katara blush. She was drenched in water head to toe, causing her hair to look like a hot mess. Aang pulled Katara closer and pressed his lips to her, Katara inserted her tongue into Aang's mouth. Their tongues started to fight and dance for dominance, Aang's clutch on Katara's waist got tighter causing her to slightly moan. Aang scooted Katara's body closer to his body, causing her arms to be wrapped around his neck. Aang started to lessen his grip and his lips lost contact with Katara's lips. "Did I do something wrong?", Katara asked concerned. Aang shook his head, "No of course not. It's just that it's getting late, and I want my Princess to get her beauty sleep", Aang answered. "But later on today we continue what we we're doing". "Yeah your right, plus I'm getting up early today, to go shopping", Katara replied. Aang got up from the pool, and Katara stood up to dry herself off. Aang dried himself off, and put his clothes back on. Katara bended water out of her bindings, and put her clothing back. "Do you want me to walk you home?", Aang asked. "Yeah, that would be nice", Katara replied back. They started to walk home, and began holding hands.

A few minutes later Katara and Aang reached Katara's home, "Goodnight Katara", Aang said as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Aang", Katara said as she closed the door. Katara sneaked up to her room and passed out on the bed, she was exhausted, but couldn't wait to see Aang next time.

Once Aang got home he tiptoed his way, up to his room hoping Gyatso didn't hear him. As soon as he saw the bed, he collapsed, even though it was a long day it was worth it. And he couldn't wait to see Katara next time.

 **Won't lie but this chapter took a pretty long time, but I'm glad I was able to post it today!**

 **But as readers of this story, do you guys ship TyZula? And would you want me to continue adding them in some stories. PLS tell me in the reviews! THANK YOU! :))**


	6. Busy Day

" _Katara! Katara! Your friends are here!", Kya yelled. Katara woke up to the voice of her mother yelling. Katara rolled out of bed, "Ok Mom! I'll be down in a minute!". "I look like a mess", Katara commented as she looked at herself in the mirror. Katara turned on the sink to let the cooling water run on her fingertips. She grabbed a handle full of water and cleaned her face, she felt the water as it touched her face. She looked up to see she wasn't alone in her reflection, "You dont look like a mess, you look sexy as hell", Aang said seductively as he moved her locks out of the way, to lay gentle kisses on her neck, causing Katara groaned in affection._

"Aahh", Katara gasped flushed. "It was just a dream". Katara looked around her room no sign of Aang in sight. She sat in her bed for a couple of more minutes, in her head she was rewinding everything that happened last night. "I swear I'm going crazy", Katara said as she heard a knock on her door, "Come in". "Morning Katara, I just wanted to let you know that your new friends are here", Kya said. "Thanks Mom, I promised the girls that we would go shopping today", Katara replied. "Well you might want to hurry, their downstairs eating breakfast", Kya mentioned. Katara nodded, as her mother left, Katara cleaned her face and wore water tribe attire, forgetting about her dream from earlier. She walked out the door carrying a small bag, leaving her long cocoa locs out.

As Katara went down stairs she saw Azula, Mai, Toph, Ty Lee, and Suki eating Bean curd puffs and tea. "Hey girls", Katara responded as all of them looked up to see Katara waving. "Hey", all of them said. To her sight she saw Sokka flirting and making telling jokes to Suki, "I have another one, what do you call a spiderfly without wings? A SPIDERWALK!", Sokka yelled. Suki smiled at Sokka's corny joke. "Sokka stop torturing Suki", Mai commented. "Hmph", Sokka scoffed, "It was actually pretty funny", Suki replied in defense. Sokka's eyes beamed, "Really?". Suki nodded, "Well if you ever want to hear more jokes, we can always do an… activity", Sokka suggested awkwardly. "That would be nice", Suki replied with a warm smile.

"Ty Lee I still don't know why you dragged me here. Like I said I hate shopping, that's why I have my servants do the shopping _for me_ ", Azula stated. "Azula this time it's different, you get to spend quality time with your friends", Ty Lee explained. "Ugh, I thought not leaving that boring banquet, was quality time", Azula said lifting her hands in the air making sarcastic quotation marks. "That was just spending time with politicians and boring people, this time you spend time with the girls", Ty Lee cheered. "Out of all the people I've met in my life, your possibly the only one I can tolerate Ty Lee", Azula commented with a slight smile. Ty Lee lightly blushed at Azula's compliment, "Thanks Azula".

"So where's this place that we're going to?, Toph asked. "Well we were planning on going to a The Lady Day Spa then meet the boys at the Fighting Cliffs then go shopping", Mai explained. "What's the Fighting Cliff?", Sokka and Katara questioned. "It's a place South of Ba Sing Se, it's where earthbenders and firebenders fight or train", Suki explained. "The guys planned on going after they get some errands done".

"Sokka you should go, you should join the boys. Spend some time with young men that are your age", Kya added. "Yeah meathead, they we're headed to go to the Jasmine Dragon a few minutes ago", Toph replied. "Where's the Jasmine Dragon?", Sokka asked. "It's 3 blocks from here to the left of where we are", Mai directed. "Alright", Sokka said as he left through the door. "That was easy", Katara said shocked. "It's called the Power of the Vagina", Suki snickered, causing Katara to start laughing. "I think we should get going though, the last thing we want is to be waiting in line to get facial", Ty Lee said. "True. Bye Mom we'll be back in a couple of hours", Katara replied as she and the girls left.

Sokka started walking down the streets of the Upper Ring, as he started to catch up he saw two figures ahead. "I knew this was a bad idea", Sokka complained. "But I bet that's Zuko and Aang up there", Sokka said, he started to run up to where they we're. "Hey _Zuzu_ and _Twinkle Toes_ ", Sokka said with a evil smile. "I swear how many people know that?", Zuko said as he and Aang turned around. "Hey Sokka, are you going to the Jasmine Dragon too?", Aang asked. "Yeah, your girlfriends said your headed there so I thought I might join, plus popularity points", Sokka clarified. Zuko and Aang rolled their eyes as they continued walking. "What the hell are popularity points?", Zuko questioned. "Since you and Aang are the Avatar and the Fire Prince the more I hang out with both of you, the more people will treat me with more respect", Sokka answered. "So we're popular to you?", Aang asked raising a eyebrow. "Yeah, but your also my friends", Sokka said with a smile. "Thanks Sokka", Zuko said sarcastically. "Don't mention it", Sokka replied.

"I can feel the building with my feet, it's over there", Toph pointed out. "Yeah I can almost see it", Katara mentioned. As they walked up to the building there was a line of people waiting to get in. "Dang, we're too late", Ty Lee said discouraged. "Not exactly", Toph said as she walked up to where the line was. "Em hem", Toph coughed, "Good Morning civilians, my name is T-". "Toph Beifong! It is an honor to serve you and anyone in the Beifong family", the servant announced while cutting Toph off. "Good you know who I am, my parents have let me go to your spa today with my friends Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, as a way of special treatment", Toph introduced as Azula and Katara stood behind her boastful. "These three are my maids to help me if needed", Toph explained as she pointed to Ty Lee, Mai, and Suki. "Yes of course, follow me this way", the servant bowed as she led all six of them through the spa.

"Hey! No fair! Those tramps weren't here first!", one of the women in line yelled. "Yeah! If anything they should go to the back of the line", a another woman yelled. "Yeah", the crowd yelled in agreement. Mai didn't bother to look, all she did was stick her hand in the air flipping them off. "Nice one", Suki laughed. Mai smiled, "They deserved it". "Definitely", Ty Lee mentioned.

"Today we will serve you with a seaweed facial, a mud bath, a steam room, a french pedicure, and to top it all off we will serve drinks and snacks", the servant said. "Wow that's a lot don't you think?" Katara whispered to Azula. "Katara we're rich and royalty, if anything this is simple. We need to use or power to its full potential, and in addition don't we deserve the best?", Azula implied. "Yeah.. I guess, you know what you are right I deserve a little self treatment time and time again", Katara replied in reassurances. "Exactly, besides I'm always right", Azula said confidently.

"Yeah um.. do you have a pedicure that's not that.. hands on, like do you stuff like dirt pedicures?" Toph asked. The servants looked at one another, "Well we do have a hot stone pedicure", the servant suggested. "That's good just make sure that their not hot, cause I don't want you to burn my feet", Toph mentioned. "We assure you that the hot stones will not bur-", the servant said but cutoff. "Toph is blind and she kinda uses her feet to see, so anything hot under her feet will kinda burn her", Suki told the servants. "Oh, we understand", the servants said. "I believe everything is prepped will you ladies follow me", the servant directed them as they went to begin their spa day.

"Uncle!", Zuko shouted with a smile as he waved towards Iroh. "Hello nephew", Iroh replied, "Who's your new friend?". "This is Sokka, he's Chief Hakoda's son", Zuko answered. "Nice to meet you General Iroh", Sokka said shaking his hand. "Likewise, just call me Iroh. General is too formal", Iroh responded. "It's good to see you Iroh", Aang said with a hug. "It's good to see you too, Aang", Iroh replied. "So are you going to eat breakfast here? Because the chef just whipped up a new recipe, and it would be great to here what you have to say".

"We we're gonna spend a few hours here, cause the girls went to the spa and shopping. But it'll be great to see what Chef Pao made", Zuko answered. "Yeah, plus Sokka loves trying new stuff, if it involves eating", Aang mentioned. "Hey! But he's gotta point, so what did he cook up for us?", Sokka responded intrigued. "I think it's something new that has never been attempted from what I've heard, but he made Matcha Mochi Ice Cream", Iroh announced. Sokka, Aang, and Zuko looked at each other in confusion, "He put matcha.. In ice cream?", Zuko asked. "Yes.. when I said never attempted I really meant it. But keep an open mind it might surprise you", Iroh said with hope. "Iroh's right, let's give this matcha mochi ice cream a try", Aang said encouraged. "That's the spirit", Iroh said with a smile. "Where is it then?", Sokka asked. "He's still preparing it, but let me get you 3 some tea", Iroh offered. "Thanks, Uncle", Zuko said. Iroh smiled as he left to grab their tea. As Zuko, Sokka, and Aang sat down, "Matcha and Ice cream?", Zuko thought. "Does the ice cream go inside or outside the mochi?", Sokka also questioned. "I don't know? But why put matcha and ice cream together, why not put berries or lychee nuts, like something sweet?", Zuko wondered. "Guys come on, don't judge a book by it's cover, it actually might be pretty good", Aang implied. "Says the Air Nomad", Sokka said sarcastically, as Zuko snickered, while Aang just got annoyed.

"Ahhh, this is what I really needed", Mai said in relaxation, as the girls we're taking mud baths. "Same", Katara said, "Traveling is the worst, having to spend hours of hearing my brother talk is hell". "Really?", Suki asked "I think Sokka is kinda sweet". "Of course you would say that", Toph interrupted, "He's been making googly eyes at you ever since last night". "Suki if you and my brother do date, I'll totally understand why you would break up with him", Katara replied jokingly. "Thanks Katara", Suki laughed. "But the real question is what's going on between you and Aang?". "Yeah Katara how is everything with Aang? Cause you two seemed pretty inseparable last night", Ty Lee also questioned. "Well.. Aang's great he cares about me and likes me for who I am. But last night we kinda..", Katara trailed off. "Oh My Spirits, do not tell me that you two banged, you just met him!", Toph yelled at her. "No of course not, we just kinda.. kissed", Katara finished her sentence.

"I've known Aang ever since I was 15, and he was never about girls.. But not in that way though. He's always wanted to find someone real, not someone fake and in it for the fame.", Mai replied. "And to be honest the way you two make eyes at each other it is cringey, but no one's ever gotten to him like you". "You really think?", Katara asked. Mai nodded. "It's just even my parents think I'm kinda rushing into this, I just don't know what to do?", Katara confessed. "I know this sounds insanely corny, but just listen to your heart, it'll make the right decision", Ty Lee answered. "Thanks girls, I just really needed some advice", Katara said. "So are we done with therapy, cause I'm ready to move to the steam room", Azula interrupted. "Azula don't ruin the moment, but same", Suki replied. All the girls soon got out of the mud bath and moved their way towards the steam room.

"It's an honor having the Avatar, the Fire Prince, and the Prince of the Southern Water Tribe try my new dish. I promise it won't disappoint", Chef Pao declared. "Yeah.. let's just hope we don't throw up", Zuko whispered to Sokka, causing Sokka to make gagging noises, making them both laugh. "Hey dickheads, try to keep an open mind", Aang whispered back. "Chef Pao, we would be honored to try your new dish". "Thank you Avatar Aang", Chef Pao replied encouraged. He set the large matcha mochi ice cream down on the table, with a smile of pride. He hand all of them spoons, "Ok on the count of three", Sokka instructed. Aang and Zuko nodded, "One, Two, Three!", Sokka shouted. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko dipped their spoons into the soft mochi dish, and scooped it into their mouths. They sat there with no movement, causing Chef Pao to start shaking in regret and doubt. " **Holy Shit!** ", they all said in unison. "Language!", Iroh shouted stunned. "Sorry Iroh", the boys said. "Is it good or not?!", Chef Pao yelled. Aang, Zuko, and Sokka looked at eachother, then back at the Chef and nodded. "Oh Thank the Spirits", Chef Pao sighed. Iroh and Chef Pao, left in pure happiness going to serve other customers. "I don't like to brag but, I told y-", Aang was cut off. "Shut your airhole", Sokka and Zuko said in unison. "Your just mad that I'm right", Aang finished, which Sokka got some ice cream and shotted at Aang. "Hey!", Aang yelled. Aang scooped some ice cream and threw it on Sokka, he started to scream. "Will you two brats stop, your calling attention to yourselves!", Zuko shouted. Aang and Sokka looked at each other, then at the ice cream and started to flick it towards Zuko. "HEY!", Zuko exclaimed in annoyance, "Your on".

The other customers around them started to stare, and got irked by their behavior. They started to walk out the tea shop, and tell Iroh about their soon departure. Iroh was shocked, he stomped towards them, he sighed at the sight. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko covered in ice cream, "Who started it?", the old man asked, all of them pointed towards one another "He did", they answered together. "I expect that you 3 would have at least been mature enough to know, NOT to play with your ice cream but to eat it". "Sorry Iroh", they apologized. Iroh exhaled, "Go to the back and clean up". They got up from their seats and moved to the back of the kitchen, "We all know who's fault", Sokka responded. "SHUT UP!", Aang and Zuko shouted. "Hmph", Sokka murmured.

"I wonder what the boys are doing?", Ty Lee wondered as all of them got comfortable while they we're getting their feet massaged. "Probably getting into trouble", Katara commented. "Really Aang has always been kinda been a goody two-shoes", Suki answered. "Not Sokka, he's really rebellious and draws attention to himself. He probably dared them to do something dumb", Katara replied. "Plus Zuko is very headstrong, and would never chicken out of stuff. Just ask Azula", Mai said. "Zuzu and I just used to be slightly competitive, but he always did lose", Azula replied grabbing a cherry from the bowl. "Slightly?", Ty Lee clarified, "What about that time when we were kids and you dared him to firebend an apple off of Mai's head to prove that he was the better firebender". "Yeah, he ended up jumping on top of me, and got me soaking wet in fountain", Mai mentioned. "I was just playing love maker, besides now you're soaking wet for all the right reasons", Azula said with a smirk. "Azula gross", Ty Lee squeaked. Mai stayed quiet, with a slight smug on her face. "Azula, if you're so great at being a love maker then how come you're not dating anyone?", Toph asked. "I could ask you the same question", Azula snapped. "I asked you first", Toph flashed back.

"Boys just seem to be intimidated by my power and magnificence", Azula lashed out, "Happy?". "To be honest guys just assume that I need help but I don't. Then I tend to yell and get annoyed at their stupidity", Toph confessed. "Well have you two ever tried to let your guard down, and let them see who you really are?", Suki suggested. "Of course not", Toph and Azula said in unison. "I've always admire how independent you two are to be honest", Ty Lee acknowledge. "Thank you", Toph said. "Well I'm sure you two will find someone incredible, you two deserve true love", Katara replied hopefully. Azula and Toph smiled a bit at what Katara had said, "Yeah, think that's a little too much mushy friendship stuff for one day", Toph said. " **OW!** What are you trying to do down there, cut my feet!". "I'm sorry Ms. Beifong, it's just that you have dirt on your feet", the servant timidly said. "Yeah, and let's keep it that way", Toph demanded, the servant nodded, she got up and left. "Damn Toph, a little harsh don't you think", Suki said. "If you had felt what I was feeling you would have done the same", Toph commented. "Girls we have 30 minutes till we meet the boys, we should probably hurry up", Katara said. Everyone nodded, using a few more to get ready before their departure.

"Ugh, spirits Sokka your so immature", Zuko complained. "Hey your the one who joined, besides being immature is my best quality", Sokka commented. "Guys stop arguing it's pointless", Aang said as they left the back of the kitchen to move back to their previous seats. "Aang is right, plus we should get moving since we don't want to be late when we get to training.. Again", Zuko implied. "What do you mean.. Last time?", Sokka asked. "When we were training back in the fire nation, Zuko got into an argument with some guys at Ember Island. Weren't their names Chan and Ruon-Jian?", Aang replied. "Yeah, don't remind me", Zuko said miserably. "About what?", Sokka asked. "Mai", Aang answered. "Yeah they thought Mai was 'available' but I made it clear to them that she wasn't", Zuko said annoyed. "Now can we stop talking about those two idiots", Zuko requested. "Sorry Sifu Hotman", Aang apologize. "I told you to stop calling me that!", Zuko yelled. "Sifu Hotman?", Sokka laughed. "Oh that's good". "Ugghhh", Zuko groaned banging his head on the table.

"Are you sure that's them, Sunji?", Hami asked. "Of course I'm sure, who else in the world has a scar like that, and is friends with the Avatar", Sunji implied. "I hope your right Sunji", Yiki replied. "C'mon let's just meet them before they leave", Hami said. The three girls started to walk towards, the three teenage boys.

"Um.. hi are you Avatar Aang?", Sunji asked shyly. "Umm.. yeah, but I don't think we asked for anything else", Aang replied as he turned around to see the three girls standing in complete awe. "Oh, we don't work here we just wanted to tell you that we're your biggest fans. We even started a Avatar fan club", Hami confessed proudly. "Are you three fan girls?", Aang asked hoping for the answer no. "Well yes, but we don't like to identify as fangirls, but as Loyal Avatarians", Yiki said. "The hell are Avatarians?", Sokka whispered to Zuko, Zuko shrugged in confusion. "And you must be Prince Zuko, are sisters back in the Fire Nation have a Prince Zuko fan club. Have you ever met them?", Sunji questioned. "Umm.. I've had a few encounters with them, but not really", Zuko said uncomfortably. "And I'm guessing you ladies know who I am", Sokka said boastfully as he stood up. "Not really", Hami answered, causing to have a frowny face. Yiki elbowed her, "That's Prince Yadon of the Northern Water Tribe". "Actually.. I'm Sokka. Prince _Sokka_ of the _Southern_ Water Tribe", Sokka corrected them. "Oh", Sunji shrugged. "Hmph", Sokka grunted as he sat down. "It's been interesting talking with ladies, but we have to leave", Aang said, as they started to get up and leave. "Maybe we could join you!", Hami suggested. "It's not that safe really", Zuko added. "Can we ask you just few questions?", Yki asked. "We're really busy, maybe next time", Sokka mentioned. "Well there are rumors, spreading around like wildfire about how the Avatar has a mistress", Sunji said, making Aang stop in tracks. "A WHAT!?", Aang asked turning around. "That's not ture". "Well we would believe that, if you just answered a few questions", Sunji said manipulating. Aang sighed, "Fine 3 questions, and we leave". "Aang you know you don't have to answer their dumb questions", Zuko said grabbing his shoulder. "If this will keep them from leaving us alone, then I'm willing to do it", Aang responded. "Go", Aang said directly at the fangirls. "Ok, are you dating anyone and if so who?", Kiyi asked. "I currently have a thing with someone, and I'm not telling you their name", Aang answered quickly. "Did you meet them at the 100 Year Banquet yesterday?", Hami inquired. Aang sighed, "Yes". "Finally, is this mystery person part of some royal family?", Sunji questioned. Aang looked at Zuko and Sokka shaking their heads saying no, "No", Aang replied. "Are you lying?", Sunji pushed. "That was the last one, we're done here", Aang said harshly as him, Sokka, and Zuko left. "We have more questions though", Hami yelled. "I gave you three questions, goodbye", Aang shouted back. "Spirits that was intense", Sokka said. "And annoying as hell", Zuko added. "Aang I wouldn't expect you to treat your own fans like that, to be honest", Sokka said. "I'm flattered, but to be honest it's gotten to the point where I'm just insanely annoyed by them", Aang answered. "Well if you ever want me to take those girls off your hands, just give me a call", Sokka mentioned. "Thanks Sokka", Aang laughed. Zuko smiled rolling his eyes, as they left to go to the Fighting Cliff.

"We are honored to have served, Toph Beifong, Princess Azula, and Princess Katara. If you ever need another arrangement we will serve you immediately", the owner said bowing. "Thank you", everyone said leaving through the door heading to go to the Fighting Cliffs.

Both groups appeared at the Fighting Cliffs around the same time. "This place looks awesome!", Sokka exclaimed. "Yeah, I think I just spotted the girls their over there", Aang pointed out as he waved towards their direction. The girls looked over to where the boys we're and saw someone wave their direction. "I think that Aang and the guys", Katara mentioned. "Well let's go over there then", Toph said. They started to walk to one another, "So how was your spa say?", Sokka asked. "Relaxing", Suki answered. "How was Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon", Mai asked. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko looked at one another, "Good", they said slightly lying. "Nevermind that, everyone grab a partner, and let's train", Zuko directed. "I call Katara!", Aang yelled. "That was a little to loud, wasn't it", Aang said shyly. "Yeah", everyone said. "It's okay Aang, I think it was sweet", Katara said walking up to him with a warm smile, causing Aang to blush. "Suki do you want to partner up?", Sokka asked timidly. "Sure, Sokka", Suki replied with a wide smile. "I'll partner up with Mai", Zuko said. "Who said I wanted to be your partner, Zuko", Mai snapped at Zuko. "Oh.. um I just thought.. That since we're dating.. We should train toget-", Zuko stammered. "Zuko I was joking, of course I would train with you", Mai cut him off with a smirk on her face. "That leaves Azula, Ty Lee, and Toph", Sokka said. "I'll pair up with Azula", Ty Lee offered, Azula shrugged in agreement. "Toph, do you want to be the Melon Lord again?", Aang asked. "Melon Lord", Sokka and Katara asked. "Just wait and see newbies", Toph said.

10 minutes later…

"Wahhahahaha, I am the MELON LORD!", Toph yelled. "When she goes all out she really goes all out", Katara said to Aang. "Yeah", Aang replied. "So if I'm right, basically everyone gets into pairs of two and tries to defeat the Melon Lord?", Katara asked. "Yup basically, but it gets really intense Toph starts to make it harder and harder as you go", Aang mentioned. "Well I feel pretty confident that we'll be able to take her down", Katara said confidently. "Let's hope", Aang said. "Are you sourpusses gonna come out here to fight, or what!", Toph teased. "Let's go!", Aang shouted.

30 minutes later…

"Oh my spirits, you weren't joking", Katara said bending down trying to catch her breath. "Yeah, this is why we never let Toph do this", Aang added. "Here", Aang said as her bent some water into her mouth, "Thanks", Katara said. "You should get some too", she bent some water into Aang's mouth. They slightly blushed at one another, " **WATCH OUT!** ", Sokka yelled at them, as a large boulder set on fire was launched at their direction. Aang jumped on top of Katara to move her out the way, Aang ended up on top of Katara the same position they we're in when they first met. They we're blushing furiously, Aang got up from their position and helped Katara up. " **TOPH! WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU THROW THOSE THINGS**! **YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US**!", Aang yelled. "I am not Toph, I Am **MELON LORD**! MWAAHAHAHA", Toph shouted.

An hour later…

"So who wants to go for another round?", Toph asked. "NO!", everyone groaned as they laid on the floor exhausted. "Party poopers", Toph grunted. "Are we still going shopping, cause I want to find something that matches my championship belt". "Yeah, but like in an hour cause I literally cannot walk", Ty Lee answered. "Same", Katara said. "Maybe I can call Appa, to take us to the lower ring", Aang proposed. "Do that", Suki said. "Appa?", Sokka asked. "Aang's flying bison", Suki answered. "Where is it.. There it is!", Aang exclaimed digging through his pockets. He took a large gasp of air, and blew into the whistle. "There's no way that he heard that", Sokka doubted. "Just wait in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and APPA!", Aang said as he pointed at the sky, everyone looked up to see Appa landing on the ground. "For once that furry monster was actually useful", Azula commented. Everyone got up from the floor, and got on top of Appa, "Here. Let me help you", Aang said as he helped her on Appa's head. "Thanks Aang", Katara replied. "Don't mention it", Aang smiled. "Ok buddy can you drop us off at the lower ring?". Appa roared in agreement. "Alright, yip yip", Aang responded. Appa took off into the air, "Woah! Do you guys really do this everyday?", Sokka asked. "Not all the time, but yeah", Suki answered.

"So, how's Iroh?", Katara asked sitting next to Aang on Appa's head. "He's doing great. The chef there came up with a new dessert called matcha mochi ice cream", Aang retorted. "Matcha mochi ice cream?", Katara questioned. "Zuko and Sokka thought it was gonna taste terrible, but I told them to keep an open mind. I actually tasted really good", Aang said. "That's one of things I really like about you, your always look at better aspect of life", Katara complimented, Aang blushed at what Katara said. "Isn't that the lower ring", Ty Lee pointed out down below. "Yeah", Mai answered. "Appa there", Aang instructed. Appa flew down below, to the crowded area to drop them off. Everyone got off, "Thanks buddy", Aang said. Appa flew up into the air to go return back to his shed.

"Mai and I are going to the Firelight Fountain, see you guys later", Zuko said as him and Mai left hand in hand. "I'm going shopping, anyone want to join", Ty Lee asked. "I'll go I have nothing else better to do", Toph said. "Azula?", Ty Lee asked, Azula shrugged in agreement. The three of them left to go shopping, at a local store.

"I guess it leaves you and me", Katara replied. "I guess it does", Aang said smiling. They started to walk down the street, silently trying not to make eye contact. "Katara?", Aang broke the silence. "Yeah?", Katara asked. "Are we gonna talk about what went down last night?", Aang confessed. Katara started to blush, "If I'm being honest, I kinda had a dream about you before I woke up". "What was it about?", Aang asked intrigued. "Well, you we're kinda in my room and you said that I was 'sexy' and you kinda started to kiss me.. right here", Katara admit, as she grabbed Aang's hand and had it slightly touch her neck. Aang's eyes were wide and his mouth hit the floor, "Oh My Spirits, please don't think that I'm some sorta slu-", Katara said cut off with a gentle kiss on her lips. "Katara I don't think that your some slut, if anything you're one of the most independent and amazing girl I've ever met", Aang said admiring her. "And to be honest I kinda had a dream about you too, last night", Aang whispered in her ear, as he started to walk off. "What?", Katara asked surprised catching up. "What was it about?", Katara questioned. Aang started to blush, "I woke up in my dream and I went to the bathroom to take a shower, as I started to take my shower you sorta walked into the bathroom and took off all your clothing, pulled the curtain and joined me", Aang said blushing and ashamed. Katara was stunned, "See this is why I didn't want to tell you, cause now you probably think that I'm sorta perv or somethi-", Katara returned the favor with giving Aang a gentle kiss on the lips. "Aang your not a perv, your one of the most sweetest and caring guy I've met. And that you can't resist me", Katara said with a smirk, causing Aang to blush. Katara started to walk off, leaving Aang starstruck. Aang started to catch up, "So does that me that you kinda like me?", Aang asked. "Yeah, it really does", Katara answered. "Not to rush anything, but are we kinda a couple now?", Aang inquired shyly. "Do you want us to start dating?", Katara asked. "Well yeah, of course", Aang confessed. Katara giggled as she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck, "I do too". They started to lean in for a mesmerizing kiss, until someone came in and snatched Katara's purse.

"HEY!", Katara yelled as she and Aang's body seperated. "Come back you thief!", Katara yelled as her and Aang started to run, after the burglar. They ran through the streets, the mysterious pickpocketer pushed a familiar cabbage cart in front of them, Aang airbended it out of the way, "Sorry!", Aang yelled. "Ugghhh my poor cabbages!", the cabbage merchant groaned in sorrow. "Here, you go left and I'll go right! We'll be able to them off!", Aang instructed. Katara nodded as she made a sharp left, and Aang made a sharp right. The thief was trapped once he ran into a dark alley, "Your trapped, just give me the purse and I want press any charges", Aang said trying to cooperate. "So you must be the new guy, Katara is sleeping around with huh", the teenager said as he turned around. "How do you know Katara?", Aang asked. "Don't get your hopes up yet, she's probably with you just so she can actually lose her virginity to the Avatar", the thief said with a smug look. "Shut the fuck up, you cunt", Aang said with pure anger as he airbended a current towards him, flying him against the wall and making him collapse on the floor. "Aang?!", Katara asked. "I'm over here!", Aang yelled. "What happened?", Katara questioned as she walked to where he was standing. "I think the real question is who the hell if this jackass and how does he know you", Aang returned with question. Katara looked up to see the face of someone who she wish that she would never ever see again. "Jet, what the hell are you doing here?", Katara said disgusted and hateful.


	7. Jet

"Katara, what happened you always used to be so happy to see me?", Jet replied conceitedly. "Well, I'm not!", Katara yelled sharply. "Now your gonna tell me how the hell you found me?!". "Don't be stupid Katara, I heard that you and your stuck up family we're going to be here because of the celebration. But my question is why the hell would you leave me for him", Jet answered as he pointed at Aang. "I left, because your criminal and liar, you lost my trust Jet and you know it", Katara answered. "Katara you knew that I had no other choice, what I did was for survival and you're just afraid to admit it!", Jet shouted with pure anger. Katara sighed, "I'm done here, I'm grabbing my purse and leaving", as she walked up to him and snatched her purse out of his hands. He said something loud enough for both Aang and Katara to hear it, "Hey Katara why don't you tell your new boyfriend the story, about how we we're about to fuck until your annoying ass brother interrupted us". Katara's eyes screamed with pure hate, she hit him with a painful slap across his face sending him to turn the other cheek. "Your a terrible person Jet, and I pray that I'll never have to see your disgusting face ever again", Katara lashed out.

Aang saw as Katara slapped Jet, he'd never seen her so angry before for some reason it petrified him. Katara started to walk towards Aang, "We should get going". Aang was zoned out, "Oh.. um.. Yeah", Aang said a little stunned. "What do you want to do with him?", he asked pointing at Jet. "Just leave him here to rot, he's not worth it anyway", Katara replied with bitterness still lingering. The bald monk was conflicted with either to listen to Katara, or help Jet based on how he looked, but he nodded at Katara as the two of them left the dark alleyway.

They walked quietly neither one of them not saying a word, Aang was dying to know what Jet do to make Katara hate him so much. "Katara, what did Jet do to you?", Aang admit. Katara sighed, "It's a long story". "We've got time", Aang said. "I met Jet 2 years ago, when my father was going on his campaign to get political support to become chief of the Water Tribe. Jet lost his parents at a young age, but when he was put up for adoption he ran away. He met a few more other orphans along the way, and that's how he started his group of Freedom Fighters. Sokka and I met them when we got lost in the woods, Jet was nice and charming at the time. He'd always say the right things to put a smile on my face, we started to get closer and closer. But Sokka got this bad vibe off of him, Jet and his friends consider themselves vigilantes, not criminals. They would steal from the rich, and give to the poor, but their money didn't always go to the poor. Even though they we're getting money to Jet it wasn't enough money, so he started to do drug trafficking. He had clients that were addicted to drugs for years, he had files in a basement where they would make narcotics. When I found out I ended things with him immediately, Sokka and I threatened to tell the authorities, but Jet blackmailed us. He said that if we told anyone then he would, destroy the town and kill all the people and even if we were able to keep the townspeople safe he would hunt Sokka and I down and kill us. After a couple of days planning, Sokka and I created a plan with the authorities, they would get the townspeople out, and invade and destroy Jet's drug assembly. Dad, Sokka, and I got out instantly got out, we hired guards to protect us for weeks. After 2 months, we heard that Jet and the Freedom Fighters were detained, but it wasn't good enough. Because after the third month Jet kidnapped me, he threatened that he would kill me and my family for ruining his life. He kept me hostage for weeks, starving me and hurting me", Katara explained about to start tearing up remembering her horrible experience. "I was sick and tired and I needed to get out, but I had to become something that I feared. I remembered reading the books in the Secret Catacombs at the Southern Water, about special abilities waterbenders had, and one of them was bloodbending. 1000 years ago waterbenders we're up against a terrible battle, a General was planning on killing the moon spirit to weaken the waterbenders permanently. But a waterbender named Rokkim, used bloodbending to stop him. When the villagers asked how he defeated him, he kept it secret until he died. He wrote a book on bloodbending, it was soon found and placed in museums and archives. Past Water Tribe Chiefs decided that bloodbending was dangerous, so they kept books about bloodbending in the secret catacombs and outlawed bloodbending it to keep peace within the tribes. One night Jet unlocked the jail cell and grabbed me, he started to kiss me, and take my clothes off, I screamed in fear about how he was going to rape me", Katara admit as heartbreaking tears started to stroll down her eyes. "Luckily it was a full moon and I became more stronger, before he could do anything to me I started to bloodbend his body. He tried to release himself out of my grip, but I pressed even further. I made him grab the keys and unlock my cuffs, I threw his body into the cell and locked him in there. I grabbed the keys unlocked the door, and ran as fast as I could. I heard him scream about how he was going to kill me and how he wouldn't give me or any of the people I love anymore second chances. I learned that I was still in the South Pole, and I started to run towards the lights. Once I got there the town was in shock, they asked me questions but I just wanted to go back to my family. When I knocked on the door to my family's house, Sokka answered the door and he started crying. I saw my Mom and Dad and we all started crying, I had missed them so much. When they asked me how I got out I told them the truth, they understood why I did it. But we never told anyone on how I got out, after they found Jet he was sent to a mental institution. Later on I never saw him ever again. Aang, I'm sorry about what happened back there, I was scared and angry, I hope that you don't think that I'm some monste-", Katara apologized crying, before she could finish her sentence Aang pulled her in for a warm and caring hug. Katara wrapped her arms around him stunned, about how Aang still cared for her. He let her wet tears stain his shirt and let her cry into his arms, "Katara I am so sorry for what happened, I wish I got to know you way more longer, because I would have tried with all my might to keep that psycho away from you. I care and love you more than you know, I would never think that your a monster". They stood there in each other's embrace for a couple of more minutes, not wanting to let go. Katara and Aang soon let go, looking into each other's eyes with pure emotion.

"We should probably get going the sun is about to set", Aang said. Katara nodded, they started walking up towards Upper Ring hand in hand.

"Zuko wait up", Mai shouted. She ran after Zuko as they soon appeared near the Firelight Fountain, but the candles were not set. "You've been so energetic today, what's the deal?", Mai asked. "My deal is, how beautiful you are", Zuko said lovingly grabbing her hand. "That was super cheesy", Mai commented. Zuko laughed, "I know I've been hanging around Aang way too much", Mai nodded in agreement. "Ok close your eyes I have a surprise for you", Zuko instructed, Mai rolled her eyes as she covered her hand. Zuko took a stance and started to shoot tiny strikes of fire towards the candles. "Ok open your eyes", Zuko said. Mai opened her eyes to see that Zuko had made a little heart out of fire, "Thank you Zuko, it's perfect", Mai thanked. Zuko smirked as he grabbed her waist and planted a kiss on her. "Now is it not cheesy", Zuko asked. "It kinda still is, but I like cheesy", Mai answered as she grabbed his cheek to lay another kiss on him.

"I have you ever threw a boomerang before?", Sokka asked, Suki shook her head. "Well don't worry it'll come back to you", Sokka joked. Suki snickered at his stupid joke, "Have you seriously memorized every single joke ever told?", Suki asked. "Maybe", Sokka admit. Suki laughed, "Hey is that a Pygmy puma cub?". There was a cub meowing in the dark alleyway, "Aww, I think he's lost", Suki said in awe as she started to walk away from Sokka, but towards the cub. "I'm nothing compared to that cub, even my cuteness and charm couldn't outdo that", Sokka whispered in self pity. "We should try to find his mom, or take him to a nearby zoo", Suki offered. "Yeah, sure", Sokka answered. Suki picked up the small black feline, after a minutes of asking they saw something. "Excuse me sir, but this cub lost his mom. Do you think a pygmy puma was wondering around here?", Suki asked. "I'm not really sure, but you can try to look near the back of the zoo", the zookeeper suggested. Suki and Sokka nodded and started to look for the long lost cubs mother. Until Sokka started to make cat noises, "um Sokka not to rain on your parade, but why are you meowing?", Suki questioned. Sokka stopped and looked up at her, "Well maybe if we meow, maybe his mom might hear it", Sokka answered. "And what about when she finds us with _her_ cub?", Suki asked. Sokka started to nervously laugh, "i didnt think about that part yet?". Suddenly a large and dark figure started to walk towards them, it began to growl and sneer at them. "I think we found her", Sokka mentioned as her started to walk backwards. Suki sighed and started to slowly walk up closer to the mother. "Suki what are you doing?", Sokka snapped. "Sokka shush, the mom might think that her cub is in danger. We need to get her to trust us and stay quiet so I can give her, her cub back", Suki explained. The puma started to quietly hiss and roar at Suki, she slowly set the cub down on the floor but still made eye contact with the mother. The cub ran towards his mother and stood behind her, "Ok Suki, I think our mission has been accomplished. Can we go?", Sokka bothered. "Yeah, just move very slowly", Suki said as they started walk back, until the large cat sneakily ran up to her and tore the end of her dress down. "SUKI! WATCH OUT!", Sokka yelled. Before she could turn around the mother puma scratched her ankle. "OW!", Suki exclaimed. Her and Sokka started to run away from the black feline and her cub, they stopped once they got towards a local market. "I think we're okay", Sokka responded panting, "Suki your bleeding". "I am?", she asked as she looked down to see blood dripping down her leg. "I'm fine Sokka it's just a little scratch". "Suki your bleeding, let me help you. Ok?', Sokka answered concerned as he grabbed a crate for her to sit on. He asked for some water and tore off a part of his sleeve. He dipped the torn cloth into the water, he grabbed her foot and started to dab the bloody scar. Suki slightly winced at it, but tried to keep it in. He looked up at her, "You ok?", Sokka asked worried. "Yeah, just finish it up", Suki answered. He nodded and continued, he grabbed a new piece of cloth and wrapped it around her ankle to finish it up. "Your quite the nurse", Suki said. "And your quite the fighter", Sokka said grabbing her hand helping her up. Suki smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Sokka". Sokka zoned out blushing, he smiled at her, "Don't mention it". They started to walk back home, laughing and flirting.

"Oooh, look at this one it's soo pretty", Ty Lee squealed. "It's too pink, Ty Lee", Azula commented."Yeah would comment on it but, I'm blind", Toph mentioned. Ty Lee sighed, "Try to look on the bright side of things you two, well I like so I'm gonna go try it on". As she skipped into the changing closet. Azula and Toph sat there in silence, "Ty Lee is way too energetic and positive for me", Toph said. "I've known her ever since we were children, and she's never been negative. It's possibly because of her and her morals for good auras", Azula responded. As she finished her sentence Ty Lee came out of the changing room, wearing a pink dress that showed off her curves. And slightly revealing her midsection and chest, Azula tried not to slightly drool and stare. "What do you think?" Ty Lee asked. "Like I said last time, I can't see!", Toph snapped. "Sorry Toph, I kinda forgot. What about you Azula, what do you think?", Ty Lee responded. "No offense Ty Lee, but revealing your body to every pervert out isn't the most brightest idea. But overall you look fine", Azula commented. Ty Lee stood there in slight shock, but understood what Azula was saying. "Your right Azula, I'll try on something more…. Appropriate", Ty Lee replied as she went back into the closet. "Azula the only reason you said that was because you don't want people looking at your girlfriend", Toph mentioned. "Toph I have no idea what your talking about, Ty Lee is a friend", Azula denied cooly. "Oh really? Then why did your heart skip a beat when she showed off her dress", Toph added. "Maybe because I've been having heart palpitations, due to my blood sugar", Azula defended. "Whatever you say Azula, don't worry your secret is safe with me", Toph said. Ty Lee got out once they finished their conversation, "Okay I'm ready to go". Toph and Azula nodded, as she paid the clerk and they all started walking home.

"Jet, what happened?", Smellerbee asked. "Katara and her shitty ass boyfriend happened", Jet snapped. "I thought you said you we're done with Katara", Smellerbee replied. "WELL I WASN'T!", Jet yelled in anger causing Smellerbee to walk a few steps back. Longshot got in between them and looked Jet in the eye, causing him to back off. "Your Longshot, sorry Smellerbee", Jet apologized calmly. Smellerbee nodded, "It's okay, besides your new partners is in the room waiting to see you. He said he doesn't have that much time, so you might want to go". Jet smiled mischievously, "Finally this is the chance when everything changes. Thanks Bee". Jet walked off and opened the door to see two figures sitting down he closed the door behind him, "We all have the same enemies, but we all need to cooperate so we all get what we need", one of them said. "All of us might be different and been enemies in the past, but now we treat each other like associates", the other said. "And there isn't anyone else we can trust any longer, so for now the enemy of my enemy is my friend", Jet replied.

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

 **SHOUTOUT TO iceman1992, lupita leal, and Kataang-thang for reviewing!**


	8. Nightmares and Hickeys

"One time Sokka got two fish hooks stuck in his thumb", Katara replied. "TWO?", Aang asked. "Yeah, he got the second one stuck, trying to get the first one out", Katara explained. "Why didn't he just use his other hand to push the hook backwards?", Aang suggested. "That's exactly what I told him, but he thought I didn't know what I was talking about cause it never happened to me before", Katara answered. "Well he got what deserved not listening to you", Aang said making eye contact. Katara smiled, "Thanks". Tonight Katara walked Aang home, after an hour of walking through the streets they made it to Aang's place. "Thanks for walking me home", Aang said. "Yeah of course, I mean you've been walking me home so I might as well just returned the favor", Katara responded. They started to walk hand in hand as they went up the steps to Aang's place, they stopped as they reached the door.

"Well we're here", Katara said. "Yeah, we are", Aang whispered as he grabbed her chin to lay gentle kiss. As he loss contact of her lips he started to open the door, "Goodnight Katara". Katara bit her lip and grabbed Aang's collar pulling him away from the door, "Not yet", she whispered. She planted a warm kiss on his soft lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Aang caught on quickly as he grabbed her waist, and tangling his hands into her brown hair. One of Aang's hand reached for the door knob, his and Katara's body started to enter the house. Aang closed the door behind him, as he and Katara fell on the back of it to continuing kissing. Aang slightly opened his eye to see they were not alone, because across sitting at a table it was Gyatso and Pakku in the dining room. They hadn't heard Aang and Katara, but Gyatso was getting up to check who was at the door. Aang pushed Katara off of him, "What? What's wrong?", Katara asked.

Aang turned her around to see Pakku sitting at the table and Gyatso walking towards them. "Oh.. Aang you didn't tell me you we're bringing company", Gyatso said. "Haha.. yeah.. Well neither did you", Aang stammered. "Pakku came a few minutes ago to drop some things off for you", Gyatso answered. "I don't think we've met yet, I'm Gyatso, Aang's guardian", Gyatso introduced. Katara bowed in respect, "It's nice to meet you Gyatso, I'm Katara". "Ah.. Aang has talked a lot about you, it's good to finally meet you", Gyatso replied. "Hey, I'm right here G", Aang interrupted. Katara and Gyatso laughed, "Gyatso, whos at the door?", Pakku asked. "It's Aang and your granddaughter, Katara", the old monk answered. "Katara?", Pakku said surprised as he got up from his seat to move where they were standing. "Katara you never told me you knew Aang and Gyatso". Katara looked at Aang then her grandfather, "I met Aang a few days ago, it's a long story", Katara answered. Pakku looked suspicious but let it go, "Aang I left a few papers and scrolls you should study", Pauki instructed. Aang nodded he didn't whether to kiss Katara on the cheek or just leave, so he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight to show some slight affection. "I'll see you later, alright", Aang whispered as he ran up the stairs to his room. "I think I should get going, my parents will be worried if I don't make it h-", Katara responded. "Oh I don't think your parents will be worried if they know I was home with you we're with me", Pakku cut off. "You can stay to have some tea". Katara nodded, as Pakku, Gyatso, and her walked towards the dining table. Gyatso set down a cup and poured some hot Jasmine tea, "So tell me again how you met Aang", Pakku replied. Katara sighed, "The day we had brunch with Yadon's is when I met Aang, I had left Sokka and Yadon by themselves. When I walking Aang bumped into me, because he was being chased by some girls. We started to meet and see each other more, and we're here".

Pakku sipped some more tea, "And what happened with Yadon?". "Oh.. well he.. Umm", Katara stuttered. "He went home". "Ah, so Yadon the boy your parents chose for you left. And let me guess you just spent the rest of the day with Aang", Pakku replied smoothly. Katara started to lightly blush, "Yes. Gramp gramp, please tell me your okay with it", Katara begged. Pakku exhaled, "For the past 4 years of being Aang's teacher, I've grown to love and care him as my own. But if you two really like each other you have my blessing". Katara squealed hugging him, "Thank you!". Katara started to get up, "I'm gonna go check up on Aang, and tell him". As she made her way towards the stairs Pakku replied something, "Katara, dear next time you and Aang want to have privacy don't go through the front door". Katara didn't turn around, but her eyes widen in surprise she just ran as quickly as she could up the stairs. Gyatso chuckled, "How did you find out?". "Teenagers these days, have they forgotten that people can see through windows", Pakku answered. Gyatso and Pakku laughed at their children, and old times when they were their age.

 _Knock-knock!_ "Come in", Aang said. "Hey, it's me", Katara quietly said peaking her head through the door. "Hey, how was it down there?", Aang asked as he turned around from his seat. "It went fine we have my grandfather's blessing, but they found out about our little session", Katara replied sitting on the edge of his bed. "Wait! Seriously?!", Aang said shocked. "Yeah, next time let's do it at your place", Aang suggested. "Yeah. I mean we do have some privacy, maybe we could do it right now", Katara said craving. "I would love to, but Pakku wants me to study and master these waterbending moves before the end of this week. And Gyatso wants me to read theses political papers", Aang apologized. Katara sighed in disappointment, "Oh". Aang saw her emotions through her face, "Hey it's okay, you can sit on my lap if you want", Aang suggested patting his lap. Katara giggled as she got up from the bed and sat on Aang's lap facing him, "Hi", Katara said. "Hi", Aang replied with a smile. Katara rested her head on the inside of Aang's neck/ collarbone, while Aang resumed to what he was doing. "Maybe I can help you with those waterbending moves tomorrow, Pakku taught me too as a kid", Katara proposed. Aang got goosebumps as her breath touched his skin sending shivers down his spine. "Yeah that would be great", Aang grinned in delight. Katara smiled she started to lay gentle butterfly kisses on Aang's neck, the kisses became more intense and harder. Aang groaned, "Mmm Katara, you know if you continue I won't be able to finish". Katara's lips lossed touch with Aang's neck, "Maybe that's exactly what I'm trying to do", as she breathed for air and continued. Aang's eyes started to roll in the back of his head, he started to slightly moan he tried to bite his lip so Gyatso and Pakku wouldn't hear him. "Katara.. Mm… Pakku and Gyatso… they'll..mmm..hear us". Katara stopped and looked at Aang, "Your right sorry, I just really couldn't resist", Katara replied with wet lips. Aang smirked with desire, "Aw hell, I can't resist either", as he kissed Katara passionately scooching her more further onto his lap. One hand was in her hair, and the other was making its way towards her rear. He grabbed Katara from her bottom to lift her up to move them to the bed. They collapsed on the bed with their body entangled, Katara layed on the bottom as Aang's lips moved lower to her neck. He started to suck and lick her neck for a few minutes, causing her to squeal and moan quietly. Aang stopped as he looked at her, "You okay?", "Yeah, you're doing amazing", Katara complimented. "Yeah I can tell", Aang replied. "How?", Katara asked. "Cause of your hickey", Aang answered. Katara blushed, she got some upper strengths to switch their positions. "Your turn", Katara said with eyes full of lust. She slowly nibbled on the bottom of Aang's lip and made her way down from his jawline to his neck, she started out slow and soft but it became more intense. The more intense it became the more Aang's hand squeezed her butt. Together they moaned and panting, after a few minutes Katara let go, "We have matching hickeys", she smiled. But she wasn't finished she tugged on his tunic looking at Aang for approval, Aang nodded. She started to take Aang's tunic off revealing his toned abs. The Water Tribe Princess started to kiss Aang's chest and went further down to his abs she gave him as many love bites as she could. After a couple of minutes Aang's chest and abs we're covered in red marks Aang looked at her satisfied, "Your turn". Aang grabbed her by her thigh and held her under him. Aang noticed how Katara's bindings we're getting loose, so he started to give her a hickey on her neck then on her collarbone. As he went lower the more she groaned grabbing and squeezing his hand, "Can I go lower?", Aang asked permission. Katara nodded. Aang cupped one of her breast and started to suck on her skin, Katara moaned in pleasure as his lips sucked harder. Aang moved to the other breast, and continued the same routine after a few minutes Katara's chest and neck was covered in hickeys. After a couple of minutes Aang and Katara let go of each other, and looked into eachothers eyes lovingly.

"Do you think Pakku is gonna come up here?", Aang asked. "No I don't think so. He hasn't came up here for an hour so think we're in the clear", Katara said. "I know it's off topic but was this your first time doing this?", Aang questioned. "No. I think you know who was the first", Katara answered. "But your still a v-", the young monk mentioned. "A virgin, yeah. That's one thing he hasn't taken away from me", Katara replied. "What about you is this your first time giving a girl a hickey?", Katara asked. Aang started to blush, "Yeah". "Really? To be honest you're really good", Katara said it with a smirk. "To be honest being raised by the monks they aren't big a sexaul education, so when I met Zuko he told me the best way to give a girl a hickey", Aang responded embarrassed. "And I practiced on myself once or twice". Katara giggled, "Aww, I think it's cute. You just wanted to make sure to give your future girlfriend a good experience", she whispered, "And you did amazing at it". Aang blushed uncontrollably, "Thanks". They spent a few minutes talking and laughing, "It's probably getting pretty late we should prob get some sleep", Aang mentioned. "Yeah, I'm getting pretty sleppy", Katara yawned. She started to close her eyes and buried her head in his chest, and drifted to sleep. Aang yawned as he grabbed the cover, and put it on their bodies. Together the dozed off to a peaceful sleep, after a few minutes a knock was on the door.

Gyatso peaked his head through the door to see the two we're asleep, he smiled closed the door and went down the stairs. "Their asleep", he said to Pakku. "Separately?", Pakku questioned. "Yes, Katara is sleeping in his bed and Aang fell asleep on his desk", Gyatso lied. "Good, I don't want my granddaughter sleeping close to him. Even if he is my pupil", Pakku sighed. "I understand, thank you for dropping by old friend", Gyatso replied. "Of course the next meeting will be in 2 days, I'll see you until then", Pakku responded exiting through the door. Gyatso nodded as Pakku left, and closed the door. Gyatso cleaned the table off, and closed the lights leaving a Pai Sho board and white lotus tile.

 _ **Katara POV**_

" _You really thought that I wouldn't find you, you're dumber than I thought", Jet insulted. "_ _ **Shut Up**_ _", I lashed out. Jet looked at me and slapped me, sending me to collapse on the floor, "Don't forget the one who's in chains Katara", Jet snapped at me. "If anything you're the one who's going to get caught, I hope you rot in jail", I replied spitting blood out of my mouth. "You little piece of shit!", Jet grabbed my ripped and stained shirt. "No one is going to find you, you're going to stay here until the day you die!". He threw me on the floor, and started to walk away, "SOMEONE IS GOING TO FIND ME! I SWEAR WHEN THEY DO THEIR GOING TO THROW YOU IN JAIL ROT! DO YOU HEAR ME! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!", I screamed and cried in horror._

 _ **Reader's POV**_

Katara's body started to move restlessly, she started to move frantically and sweat uncontrollably. Aang's body felt her arms and slight kicks, he started to wake up to see Katara shaking in distress. "Katara? Katara?! Wake up! It was just a dream!", Aang yelled as he grabbed her trying to wake her up. "LET ME GO!", Katara mumbled in her nightmare. "Katara please wake up, it's me Aang!", Aang shouted he started to rock her body back and forth, suddenly Katara gasped, Aang sighed in relief. She started to sit up and look around the room, "What… what happened?", she asked. "You had a bad dream… Katara… was it about Jet?", Aang replied. Katara caught her breath she slowly turned around facing Aang with hot streams falling down her cheeks nodding, she collapsed on Aang's chest. "I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, I felt completely helpless. I screamed for someone to save me, but no one did", Katara cried. "Shoo, shoo, it's ok Katara I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again", Aang comforted her. Katara cried and sobbed in Aang's chest for a few minutes, he stroked her hair and whispered loving words into her ear. Finally she lifted her head to meet Aang's stormy grey eyes, she cupped his face and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, "Thank you, Aang", she whispered. Aang smiled and gave her a soft and affectionate kiss on the lips, "Of course, I'll always be here for you". Katara sighed she slinked her arm around Aang's body and rested her head on his chest hearing his calming heartbeat. After a few minutes they both fully fell asleep entangled in one another bodies.

 _ **Lower Ring Of Ba Sing Se - 4:00 A.M.**_

"Jet how did it go?", Smellerbee asked. "Better than I expected, if I'm being honest", Jet said with a smug look. "Longshot do you think you can fix me an old fashioned cactus?". Longshot nodded at Jet's request, and started to chop some fruit and mix some juices. "So when are executing the plan?", Smellerbee asked eagerly. "Tomorrow, during the last celebration. You two better be ready for that fateful day, because things are going to change", Jet explained. Longshot whistled towards Jet to catch his drink, he slid the cold drink in his direction and Jet caught it and chugged it down. "Jet are we really going to kill him?", Smellerbee questioned. "Nah we're gonna leave it to our ash maker, but we are going through with the blackmail", Jet answered. "But we won't kill her… right", the short brunette girl asked. "You're asking way too many questions Bee, besides if we kill her we won't get what we want… money and revenge", Jet replied. "Shot get me another drink, besides we need to get some sleep". Longshot whipped up another drink for Jet, and left with Smellerbee to go to sleep, Jet sat there for a few minutes just mumbling and whispering to himself. "Katara, Sokka, and her dumbass boyfriend are gonna pay, their gonna feel pain that's been buried in me for years. And I'm gonna rip their friendships and tear their lives into shreds".

 _ **Aang's Resident - 7:00 A.M.**_

Aang looked around to see Katara still had her arms wrapped around his body, he smiled as the sunlight bounced off of her tan glow. He slowly started to sit up and remove her arms around his body, Katara mumbled in her sleep. Aang winced at the thought of waking her up, he moved more slowly, and once he was out of the bed he went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror to see hickeys and bruises that Katara left, he had 2 on his collarbone, 5 on his chest, and 3 medium sized ones on his neck. "How the hell am I supposed to cover theses up now?". Aang sighed he grabbed his towel and headed into the shower, "Maybe I can have Katara heal theses hickeys, before Gyatso notices".

After a few minutes Aang left the shower to go to his closet to put some clothes on, but he forgot that Katara was still sleeping. He opened the door loud enough for Katara hear it, she slowly sat up to see Aang with his towel hanging around waist loosely. "Hey", Katara said. "Oh shit, I didn't mean to wake you up", Aang apologized. Katara giggled, "Aang, it's fine. Besides I really like waking up to a sexy view". Aang blushed rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks". Katara got up from the bed and hugged his waist, "Last night was great". "Yeah, it was unforgettable", Aang replied. "Plus when I looked in the mirror I saw how much you did last night". "Well obviously you missed one", Katara replied touching the colored bruise. "Wait are you serious?", Aang asked in shock as he turned around and looked in the mirror. "Damnit. I already have like 10 on my chest". Katara replied in slight disappointment, "Aang chill, if you really want them gone then I'll just heal them away". Aang turned around to see Katara facing the ground, "Katara it's not like that, it's just I don't want Gyatso to kill me", Aang replied. "Yeah, I understand it's just, it's just having it is a symbol of affection and love. Sorry if I got all lovey and dovey", Katara explained. Aang turned around and faced her with pure love in his eyes, he gave her a hug, "Out of all the billions of people on this planet how on earth was I lucky to end up with you. And I'll keep it… as long as you keep yours", Aang said with a smirk. "What? No way my parents would kill me if they saw theses", Katara pointed out, her hickeys we're in different areas 2 on her neck, 3 on the left side of her chest, and 1 that beat the others in size on her right chest. "No way if I'm keeping mine then your keep yours, here if you beat me in Water, Earth, Fire, Air then you don't have to take them off", Aang urged back. "But let me put some pants on first". Katara sighed, "Fine, you are probably one of the most childish people I've ever met". She turned around facing the wall to give Aang some privacy, "No peeking I'll know if you do", Aang hollered back as he put his pants on. "Ok, I'm ready". Katara turned around they both sat on the floor facing each other, "Ok best 2 out of 3", Aang instructed.

Aang and Katara started to chant, "Water! Earth! Fire! Air!", Katara claimed water, and Aang shouted air. "My win!". Katara groaned, they chanted it again this time Katara shouted earth and Aang chose fire. "Ha, my win", she boasted. Aang rolled his eyes playing, finally Aang chose water, and Katara claimed air. "I WIN! I hope you know how to hide hickeys", Aang exclaimed. "I knew this was a bad idea, besides I'll just heal them away when your not around", Katara replied as she got up to head for the shower. Aang quickly moved to his feet and grabbed her wrist pulling her back, "Then your not going anywhere" with a smirk. He kissed her passionately and squeezing her waist. "Mm.. Aang… I need to take a...mm..shower...mmm", Katara mumbled.

Before they could break apart a faint shout was from downstairs, "Aang!". Aang rolled his eyes, "Great timing Gyatso". "That's my cue to leave", Katara said slipping out of his arms and walking away. "Katara", Aang shouted back. She turned around, "Yeah?", "You know if you get rid of thoses hickeys, I can just give you some more tonight", Aang said with a smirk. Katara smiled as she opened the bathroom door, "We'll see about that". Aang laughed as he put on his tunic and shoes, and headed downstairs.

"Morning Gyatso", Aang said as he petted Momo. "Morning Aang, where's Katara?", Gyatso questioned. "She's taking a shower", Aang replied. "Well take these to her, I had the servants drop some clothes off for her since she didn't bring any", Gyatso gestures as he handed over new and fresh earth kingdom clothing to him. "Wow that's great, Thanks", Aang responded. "I'm about to leave in couple minutes for a meeting, so please don't destroy the house", Gyatso mentioned. "Ok, and when have I 'destroyed' the house", Aang asked. "Well there was that time when you and Zuko we're playing and set it on fire, or when you hallucinated Momo being attacked by evil furniture, or when you left the tea on the stove trying to perfect Iroh's tea, an-", Gyatso listed. "Ok, ok I get it and the only reason that happened was because Azula slipped some cactus juice elixir in my drink", Aang defended. "Of course she did", Gyatso said rolling his eyes as he got up from the table and headed for the door. "What she did", Aang exclaimed. "Okkk Aang, see you later. Oh Aang", he said as he opened the door. "Yeah?", Aang asked. "Next time you should wear a scarf to cover your neck", Gyatso replied leaving.

Aang stood there shocked, "I can never get anything past him", the young avatar sighed as he grabbed Katara's clothes and headed upstairs. He set the clothes on the bed and went to his desk to his studies waiting for Katara. After a few minutes she opened the bathroom door to see

Aang sitting in his desk reading, "Hey", Katara said. "Hey, Gyatso lefted you some clothes to wear", as he pointed to the clothes on the bed. "Oh that's nice of him, tell him I said thank you", she replied as she grabbed them to go change behind the folding screen. "So do you want to go to the pond in the garden, to practice?". "Yeah but don't you think we should visit your parents first, I'm pretty sure their probably worried about where their daughter is", Aang answered. "Yeah, your right we can go visit with them. If that's what you want", Katara suggested. "Yeah that would be great, to meet your parents", Aang replied slightly nervous. Katara laughed as she showed her face behind the folding screen, "Aang don't be nervous, it's not like they hate you they know your a good guy". "But what if I say the wrong thing, or what if they notice our hickeys?", Aang responded shakey. Katara walked out from behind the folding screen wearing a light green dress, that showed her curves and made her blue eyes pop. "Aang they won't notice them unless we cover them up. But my question is how do I look?", she asked twirling. Aang started to stare, he got up from the bed and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Absolutely incredible", Aang replied. Katara slightly blushed, "Thanks. We should get going". Aang nodded him and Katara walked down the stairs, "Bye Momo, I left you a few peaches on the table", Aang replied, as he and Katara petted him and left.

Katara and Aang started to walk towards her house hand in hand, "So is there anything I shouldn't say to upset them or something?", Aang asked. "No I don't think so, don't worry Aang they'll love you", Katara answered slightly squeezing his hand. "Yeah your right", Aang said a lot more confident. Katara giggled as they walked up the steps to her house, Aang knocked on the door. It was Sokka, "Katara where have you been?". "I spent the night at Aang's place. We we're just hoping to spend a little time with Mom and Dad", Katara responded. "We?", Sokka asked. "Yeah, I just want your parents to get to know me better. That's all", Aang said with a smile. "Ok, whatever. Let's just hope it goes well, I mean I kinda like you", Sokka replied. "You do?", Aang asked happily. "I said kinda", Sokka answered back. "So can we go inside?", Katara questioned. "Right this way", Sokka opened the door more so they could go inside. They saw Kya and Hakoda sipping tea and sitting at the table, "Katara, where were you last night?", Kya asked. "I was with Aang, we we're both hoping to talk to you. If you have time", Katara replied as she and Aang sat down at the table next to her parents. "Oh, well I don't have any plans, so what were you hoping to talk about", Hakoda asked. Aang and Katara looked at each other than at their parents, they lifted their hands entangled together. "We're together". Hakoda and Kya looked at each other and smiled, "We had a hunch that this would happen", Hakoda said. "We're so happy for the both of you", Kya smiled. "Thanks Mom and Dad!" Katara replied joyfully. "Thank you so much Chief Hakoda and Lady Kya", Aang said shaking Hakoda's hand. "Call me Kya", Kya and suggested. "Kya, Katara can you give me and Aang a chance to talk privately", Hakoda said. Aang gulped with fear, "Go easy on him, Hakoda", Kya begged as she got up, "Don't worry, you'll do great", Katara replied giving Aang a kiss on the cheek before leaving with her mother.

Aang started to sweat but took a deep breath, "So what would you like to talk about, Chief Hakoda?". "I'll ask the questions, Aang", Hakoda replied. "What are your intentions with my daughter, exactly?". "Oh well… umm…. I really like her...Hakoda Sir… and I just want to make her… happy", Aang stuttered. "Ah, and to my knowledge my Father, Pakku. Is your waterbending master, is that correct?", Hakoda questioned again. "Yes, sir", Aang gulped nervously. "Do waterbend as well, as you date girls?", Hakoda cocked an eyebrow. "What? NO! Or course not! I would never do that! Ever!", Aang screeched almost falling out of his seat. Hakoda chuckled, "That's what I thought, I like you Aang. But if you hurt my little girl, I won't have mercy on you, even if you are the Avatar. Got it", Hakoda threatened. Aang eyes screamed fear, he nodded instantly. "Good, but I'm truly happy for you and Katara", Hakoda replied patting his back. "Now let's go to the living room, before they think I did something to you", as he had his arm around Aang as they started to walk into the room. "Yeah", Aang laughed nervously. Hakoda and Aang walked in the living room to see Katara and Kya talking, Katara leaped in joy hugging Aang, "How did it go?". "It went really really well", Aang replied calming down. Hakoda walked over to sit next to his wife, "Why does Aang have that look on his face?", Kya asked. "Oh, it's nothing", Hakoda replied. "Well we should get going, we were planning on practicing some waterbending", Katara said. "Bye Mom, bye Dad", she waved as she and Aang left. "Hakoda what did you do to that poor boy. It looks like you put the fear of Koh in him", Kya said. "I just had a little chat with him that's all", Hakoda replied. "Mmhmm", Kya rolled her eyes.

"Aang you okay, you haven't said a word since we left", Katara asked as they walked towards the pond in the palace grounds. "Oh it's nothing, it's just your family is kinda scary", Aang admit. "Don't let it get to you personally, it's just after the Jet incident they've been more protective that's all", Katara said. "But they really _do_ like you Aang". "Yeah", Aang responded still a little shaken. Katara stopped and faced him she grabbed his cheek and pulled him in for a lingering kiss, "Better?", she asked. "Much", Aang smiled at her. They started to walk again hand in hand, as they reached the pond.

Aang and Katara took their clothes off until they we're in their bindings and shorts, "So this is a move I learned a couple months ago from a waterbending master named Hama. She learned at a young age that water was anywhere if you creative enough to think where it could be", Katara explained. She started to twirl around herself making the water under leave the grass and cover up her fingers and froze. She quickly shot them at a tree near by, creating 5 indentions in the tree. "Woah! That was really cool", Aang complimented. "Yeah it really is, the sad part about it is how the grass ends up dry and brown", Katara pointed out looking at the dead grass under her feet. "But I hardly use this move if needed. Now it's your turn". "Wait seriously? I can't do that!", Aang replied doubtfully. "So the avatar can't do a simple waterbending move, I guess I was right. I am a better bender", Katara said cockily. "Fine, I'll do it", Aang responded confidently. He mimicked the same moves that Katara did and sent five ice daggers at the same tree, "YES!", Aang shouted. "Good job pupil", Katara clapped smiling. Aang smirked he earthbended Katara's body towards his, "Maybe you should be my teacher", Aang suggested as he wrapped his arms around her body. "I thought this was waterbending, not earthbending? Besides teachers don't kiss their students", Katara excused. "Who said it can be both, plus I how can I not kiss my teacher when she's hella hot", Aang whispered on her neck sending chills. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if it was the Avatar", Katara replied intrigued. Aang smirked as he kissed Katara passionately wrapping his arms around Katara, she waterbended a stream of water and it wrapped around Aang's ankle pulling him into the pond. "mm-Hey!", Aang yelled as he came up to the surface soaking wet. "Sorry, but kissing my student might get me fired", Katara defended laughing. Aang looked up to see Katara laughing and giggling, he grinned in michesviously he made a wind current strong enough to make Katara call into the pond with him. Katara squealed as she resurfaced and faced Aang, "You can't fired if no one knows", Aang replied kissing her jawline and going lower to her neck. "So it can be our little secret". Katara bit her lip as Aang started to suck on her skin, "I'd like that...mmm.. Aang are you giving me..mm.. another hickey?", Katara asked. "Maybe", Aang smiled. "You may not want to do that", Katara replied. "Why not?", Aang let go and made eye contact. "My mom saw it, she said that if the public or citizens saw my hickeys they might start rumors. And I think you know what happens when rumors get out", Katara explained. Aang sighed, "You're right, and I need to tell what happened yesterday when Zuko and Sokka went to the Jasmine Dragon". "What happened?", Katara asked worried sitting on the outside of the pond. "We got stopped by some obsessed fangirls and they asked me about my private life and who I was dating", the young monk replied as he sat on the edge of the pond next to Katara. "You didn't say my name or private information, right?", she asked. "Of course not, I didn't want to risk our privacy", Aang replied. "I just told them I have a thing with you and met you at the banquet". "Well I guess it's the truth, but at least they don't know it's me", Katara said in relief. "Yeah. Katara are we ever going to tell anyone or the public about us?", Aang questioned. "Aang I want to it's just…", Katara trailed off. "Just what? Katara I want the world to know that I'm with you. I want to show you off, and scream the heavens that I'm the luckiest guy on the planet to be with you", Aang confessed grabbing her hand. Katara looked into eyes, "I do too, it's just I don't want to put us in danger. What if some insane maniac like Jet, comes around and does some unspeakable thing to me or even you. I can't live in a world knowing that I was the reason why you got hurt". Aang sighed, "Katara you don't think I worry about that too, if I lost you my whole world would fall apart. But I promise I will try in all my might to protect you and keep you safe". "I know you will, I just want what's best for us", Katara replied. "I know you do, I do too. But if you don't think that right now is the best time, then we can keep it under the radar", Aang agreed. Katara nodded, "I promise we'll go public soon", she replied giving him a kiss. "Do you want to practice some more?", Aang asked. "Yeah, that would be nice". The young couple resumed their waterbending training.

' _KNOCK-KNOCK'_. "SUKI!", Sokka squealed as he ran for the door. "Who's Suki", Kya asked. "Sokka's new girlfriend I think", Hakoda whispered. "Hi, Sokka", Suki said facing him. "Hi Suki, it's great to see you again. How's your ankle?", Sokka asked. "It's a lot better after you helped, I just dropped by to see if your ready to go to the Haiku competition", Suki answered. "Of course, let's get going", Sokka responded. "Mom, Dad I'm leaving to go with Suki". "Ok, Sokka", Hakoda replied. "We'll see later", Sokka said as he closed the door and him and Suki started to walk to the Middle ring. Their hands made slight contact and their fingers started to entangle before they knew they were holding hands, they looked at eachother and blushed as they continued to walk.

"I win!", Katara exclaimed. "No fair!", Aang complained. "Aww don't get upset babe", Katara said as she wrapped her arms around his waist giving him butterfly kisses. "Do you wanna go grab some tea?". Aang nodded, "Yeah, tea sounds good right around now", they dried themselves off and started to walk to the Jasmine Dragon. After a few minutes Katara got tired of walking, "Hey Aang". "Yeah?", Aang stopped. "Can you carry me, I'm getting pretty tired", Katara replied. Aang smiled, he gestured her over, she jumped on his back and they started walking again. "Better?", Aang asked. "Much", Katara said. After a few minutes they arrived at Iroh's tea shop, Katara got off Aang's back and they walked in the shop. "Woah there's more people than I expected", Katara said slightly shocked. "Probably because of the Matcha Mochi dessert", Aang implied. "Aang and Katara it's good to see you again. Sorry that it's a little crowded, let me give you a private place to sit", Iroh directed the two near a dark booth. "Thanks Iroh", Aang appreciated. "Why are there so many people today?", Katara asked. "Chef Pao's dessert, attracted many people from around the Earth Kingdom are here to try his dish", Iroh answered. "I need to get back to Pao, but I'll send a waiter to serve you". Aang and Katara nodded, "Let's just hope it's not that cranky waiter like last time", Katara said. "Yeah, who knows maybe he quit", Aang mentioned. "Hello my name is Kuzon, I'll be your waiter today. What would you like?", the young man asked. "Jasmine Tea", Aang answered. "Same thing please", Katara agreed. Kuzon nodded as he left to go grab their tea, "He seems nice", Aang replied. "Yeah, but I feel like I know him from somewhere I just don't know where", Katara said slightly confused trying to remember. "Here you go", Kuzon said setting their tea down. "Um.. Kuzon was it?", Katara asked. "Yes, do you need anything else?", Kuzon responded. "I know this is blunt, but do you know someone who has the name Jet?", Katara questioned. Kuzon started to slightly shake, "No". "Your lying", Aang mentioned as he felt his heartbeat beat faster. Kuzon dashed for the kitchen door, "Let's go!", Aang shouted as him and Katara chased Kuzon down. Once they reached the back kitchen they saw Kuzon trying to run to the doors, but before he could open the doors Aang made a large earth wall to stop him. Kuzon set fire punches at Katara and Aang, Aang quickly deflected them. "How?...unless you're the Avatar", Kuzon said stunned. "Kuzon we're not here to hurt you we just want to know how you know Jet", Katara replied trying to cooperate with him. Kuzon sighed, "I'm Jet's messenger boy, a few years ago I was one of his clients. But when his empire came crashing down I got thrown into drug abuse rehab", Kuzon admit. "And what do you mean by messenger boy?", Aang asked. Kuzon sighed, "Jet found me a couple of months ago here in Ba Sing Se, he's been blackmailing me to work for him by tracking you down" as he pointed at Katara. "How has he been blackmailing?", Katara questioned. "My old substance abuse records, if I cross him he'll turn them into the authorities back in the Fire Nation", Kuzon snapped, "Am I done here now?!". "No, if Jet is using spies to track Katara down. Then we have to know what else he's been doing and planning", Aang replied. "Well you're not hearing it from me", Kuzon said as he started to walk away", Kuzon responded, before he could run away Aang enclosed him in slab shackles, "Well your not going anywhere". "This is against the law, I could have you arrested for this!", Kuzon yelled. "Aang I don't think this is a good idea, we could get in trouble with the law if we hurt him", Katara whispered. "Katara if Jet has spies watching you even when you go to a restaurant, you could be watched anywhere. If there's any info about Jet that we might need, to stop him then we need to know", Aang urged back. "Your right, but what do we do with him? The restaurants crowded we could never leave without anyone noticing us taking a waiter", Katara defended. "Well maybe we can knock him out, and I can call Appa to take us to Zuko's place. Then we can figure out what we should once we get there", Aang instructed. Aang digged in his pocket for his bison whistle, he blew as loud as he could. "Alright, I think he heard it. He should be here in a couple of minutes", Aang replied. "Ok, let's get out of here before someone notices that he's missing", Katara responded as she moved out the door towards a dark alleyway. Aang grabbed Kuzon by the collar and walked out to the alley, "I hope you like flying", Aang smiled setting him down next to a trash can. "I don't", Kuzon snapped angrily. "Good, cause you won't be awake to experience it", Aang replied. "Wait! What do you mean awak-", before Kuzon could finish his sentence Aang punched hard enough to knock him out cold. "Is there any rope around here?", Aang asked. "Yeah", Katara said as she grabbed a loop of rope that was on the utility counter. Her and Aang started to tie Kuzon's hand, feet, and legs together. "Don't you think we should tie up his mouth, incase he screams or anything?", Katara suggested. "Yeah", Aang replied as they covered his mouth, "Good thing he's still breathing though".

Appa appeared above them and slowly landed, "Good to see you buddy, we have some extra luggage to carry", Aang said petting his furry arrow, "Rawrr", Appa roared. Aang walked over to Kuzon's body picked it up and laid it on Appa's saddle. Katara crawled on Appa's side and sat in the saddle facing Kuzon. Aang jumped up to Appa's head. "You sure you don't want to sit up here?". "Yeah, if he wakes up then I'll let you know", Katara implied. "Alright, Appa yip yip".

"I still don't know why they kicked me out? Just because I said one or two many syllables. Dumb haikus", Sokka complained. Suki laughed, "Well if it means anything I loved your haiku". "Thanks Suki", the young warrior thanked. "Do you wanna go back to Zuko's place, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, Azula, and Toph are there just hanging out", Suki asked. "Yeah, that'd be cool", Sokka smiled. They started to walk to towards Zuko's resident, but to their surprise they saw a familiar sky bison. "What's Appa doing here?", Sokka asked. "Aang and Katara are probably here", Sokka replied. They opened the door to see Zuko, Mai, Azula, Ty Lee, Katara, Toph, and Aang hovering over a young firebender. "Good Sokka and Suki, your here", Katara said walking up to them. "Ummm.. Katara why the hell is there some random dude tied up?", Sokka asked. "He's one of Jet's spies Sokka", Aang answered walking up to them. "So you thought it was a good idea, to kidnap him and bring him here?", Suki asked. "That's what I said", Zuko interrupted. "Yes", Aang said nervously. Sokka sighed, "If it has to do with Jet, than it must be really serious. Huh?'. "Yes it is", Katara said. "Who the hell is Jet?", Toph asked annoyed. Katara sighed, "Jet is a-". "Katara you don't have to say it if you don't want to", Sokka replied putting his hand on her shoulder. "Sokka their our friends, if their gonna help us then they need to know about Jet", Katara urged. Sokka nodded, Katara continued "Jet is a criminal drug lord that Sokka and I met 2 years ago. Who I dated for a brief period of time before I knew about what he was doing, Sokka and I soon ended his drug factory, but after a few months he kidnap me for weeks. He was soon put in a mental institution, but he got out. He's dangerous and mentally unstable and Kuzon over here is one of his spies, that's why Aang and I brought him here". As she finished all their faces we're in shock, even Mai who hardly showed much expression was slightly shocked. "Katara we're so sorry about what happened to you, if anything we're all going to help you stop Jet", Zuko said with sadness. "If anything seems like a personal issue", Azula interjected, Ty Lee elbowed her, "Azula!". "What I was only kidding", Azula replied. "Thanks Zuko, and thanks guys", Katara appreciated. Aang walked up to her and held her hand, "I'll always be here for you", Aang whispered. "I know. Let's do this", Katara replied as she waterbended some water onto her hand and splashed it in Kuzon face. "AWWKK!", Kuzon gasped. "Kuzon wake up, we have some questions", Katara demanded.

 **Sorry I didn't post a chapter last week, my week has been very busy with testing and finals. But once summer starts I'll be publishing and I'll have a lot more time.**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!**


	9. The Actions of an Vigilante

"What? What's going on? Where the hell am I? And who the hell are you people?", Kuzon questioned in anger. "Look Kuzon, you have information that we need. If you just cooperate and tell us then no one gets hurt", Aang said. "Ok one, I'm not telling any of you shit. And two what do you mean _get hurt_ , you've already kidnap me, knocked me out, and held me against my own will", Kuzon snapped. "He's got a point", Toph agreed picking her nose. "Well guess what, with the 9 of us here we can do a lot more damage than what Katara and Aang did", Zuko threatened. Kuzon sighed, "Fine, I'll answer your dumb questions, but once your done asking questions I walk out of here without a scratch. Deal?". Everyone looked at each other they moved into a small huddle, "We can't trust him if anyone finds out about what happened here we could get in some serious trouble", Sokka explained. "But it would be simple for us to get out of this situation, would the authorities really believe a peasant waiter, over Water Tribe and Fire Nation royalty and the Avatar", Azula examined. "True, but what if he has proof or tells Jet or the authorities. If Jet is possibly planning something, we have to know. Instead of him playing us, we would be playing him", Zuko defended. "Agreed, for now we just lie to him. If he has any useful information, then we can't just let him leave", Aang whispered. "We might want to start this cross examination, before our little friend over here tries to escape", Mai pointed at him, everyone turned around to see Kuzon trying to set the ropes on fire. "Stop being such a bitch, all we're gonna do is ask you some questions. But theses should keep you from moving", Toph said as she moved behind him she metalbended a rusty pipe over his wrists. "And don't even dare try to escape, if you haven't heard. I'm Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender to ever live and don't you forget it". "Who are you again?", Kuzon teased. Toph grew with annoyance, she bended a large piece of earth above Kuzon's head, "If you really want amnesia I can crush this over your head".

"But I wouldn't remember why Jet wanted me to poison Katara, hmm", Kuzon defended. Katara looked at him, "Were you seriously going to poison me with the tea you we're going to serve me and Aang with!". "Yeah, Jet said that if we ever got a chance to hurt you, or bring you to him to just take the opportunity", Kuzon bluntly said. "What does Jet want with my sister?", Sokka asked. "I don't know, as long as we have bait to blackmail you with", Kuzon answered. "Why does he need blackmail?", Aang questioned, "So he can get money and revenge, he knows that if he can blackmail one of you, you'll all come crashing down. Once you give him what he wants he's going to start his drug empire again", Kuzon replied. "But tomorrow things are going to change. Most of you die from pain and agony, and Jet and the Freedom Fighters will be there to see it all". The room went silent, their faces screamed with horror, "What do you mean things are going to change?", Zuko asked. "Jet plans on attacking tomorrow during the Last Celebration and your little friend Katara is gonna go missing ", Kuzon said his eyes looked like his soul had been torn out of him. "Your lying", Toph whispered. "What? No I'm not! Just wait and see", Kuzon yelled. "Then how come your heart is racing?", Toph glared, "So who is Jet going to kidnap?". "I'm not saying shit", Kuzon muttered. "You wanna bet?", Sokka replied as he reached for a water tribe blade holding it against his neck. "You cut me and even torture me and I still won't say anything", Kuzon replied. "Sokka back off, we don't need to hurt him it'll just make him more stubborn", Katara said putting her hand on his shoulder. Sokka sighed he backed up putting the blade away. "But we can take something away from him", Aang replied. "Aang, don't you think that's a bit too much", Ty Lee said worried. "What are you two talking about?", Katara asked facing them. Zuko sighed, "Aang can take peoples bending away". Katara, Sokka, and Kuzon looked at Aang in complete shock, "Your lying, that's impossible", Kuzon stammered. "It's not my uncle owns one of the most biggest prisons in the Fire Nation, I saw Aang remove a criminal firebender's bending away", Mai replied staring at him. "No, please! I'll tell you anything! Please!", Kuzon begged. "Then tell us who is Jet going to kidnap?!", Aang yelled. "Someone part of the Royal Water Tribe family", Kuzon confessed. "North or South?", Suki asked. "North!", Kuzon yelled. Everyone looked at Toph, to make sure that he wasn't lying, she nodded her head, "He's telling the truth". Kuzon sighed, "Why the Northern family though? It's not like Jet has any beef with Yadon and his family?", Katara whispered. "Maybe because Jet thinks Yadon is a _COW-_ ard", Sokka joked. Everyone glared at him, "What I'm trying to lighten up the mood". "Sokka not to rain on your parade, but right now isn't the best timing", Suki said caringly. "Honestly", Azula muttered. "Jets probably planning on blackmailing Yadon or his parents, logically if a loved one got kidnapped you would do anything to get them back". "Yeah, but what if this is all a setup?", Suki replied. "What do you mean?", Aang asked. "Jet has been two steps ahead Katara and Sokka in the past, what if he's just using Kuzon to give us false information".

"I think I would know if he was lying", Toph interrupted. "But he may be telling the us the truth, and Jet could be lying to him. But my question is why would Jet out of all people want to attack Yadon and his family. I doubt they've had any affiliations with Jet. Kuzon even said that Jet would want him to take any opportunity to kidnap or poison Katara, just for bait", Suki explained. "So what do we do now? Do we trust Kuzon or not?", Ty Lee asked. "I think it's best to set him free", Mai bluntly said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, "I agree with the goth chick", Kuzon agreed. "Watch it! That _chick_ is my girlfriend!", Zuko snapped at him. "Why in the world would we set him free?", Katara questioned. Mai motioned everyone to move away from where Kuzon was, "What I meant to say is to keep a close eye on him, we need to see where Jet might be hiding out. If we're able to eavesdrop on what they might talk about then we might find out what's the real truth. My bet is that Kuzon isn't telling us the whole story, because all the information he's given us doesn't add up", Mai replied. "Have I told you how smart you are?", Zuko flirted. "It wouldn't hurt for you to mention it more", Mai slightly smiled. "Ok well who's gonna follow him?", Ty Lee asked. "You, Azula, and Toph are going to follow Kuzon to see where he meets Jet. If it turns out to be outside the walls, then one of can come back and tell us, so we can all ride on Appa there", Aang instructed. The three girls nodded, Ty Lee walked over to where Kuzon was sitting. "Looks like we don't need you anymore, your free to go". "You better not be lying?!", Kuzon snapped. "If I was, why would I be untying your ropes", Ty Lee replied. Kuzon stood up as he started to walk out the towards the window he gave everyone a suspicious glare, "Just to be safe", Kuzon said as he made a fire bomb as a distraction, to get away so they wouldn't follow them. Zuko and Aang stepped in front of everyone to protect them from the attack, "Shit he's getting away. Let's go, I can feel him running towards the train station", Toph replied. Her, Azula, and Ty Lee ran out the door chasing after Kuzon.

"So what now?", Katara asked. "Maybe we should go pay Yadon a visit", Sokka suggested. "If Kuzon was really telling the truth then we should at least see why Jet would target him and his family". Aang nodded, "We should ride on Appa". Everyone headed for the door, as they saw Appa munching on some grass. "Hey buddy", Aang said as he petted the large animal. Everyone climbed into the saddle and Katara sat next to Aang, "Yip Yip". "Sokka do you know where Yadon lives?", Zuko asked. "Yeah, me and Suki saw him stumbling into his house 2 days ago". "Stumbling?", Mai questioned. "Yeah, it was weird because I didn't see any alcohol at the banquet. It looked like he had been drinking the entire night", Suki mentioned. Aang and Katara made eye contact, "Should we tell them what happened?", Aang asked. "Do you want to?", Katara replied back. "They'll understand", Aang concluded. Katara nodded in agreement, "Guys we something to tell you". Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Zuko looked at them, "I swear to Spirits Katara, if Aang knocked you up I'm going to murder him", Sokka threatened. Aang and Katara panicked with their faces blushing, "What!? NO! Of course not!", Aang defended. "Sokka that's not at all what I was going to say! I swear sometimes…. Nevermind. What I was trying to say, was that during the banquet Yadon attacked us", Katara explained. "Did you two get hurt?", Suki asked concerned. "No, Yadon was drunk that night, he said that I stole Katara. So he got mad and reckless, he was trying to hurt me with a knife. Then Katara, I stopped him, but he ended up unconscious.", Aang finished. "And you two still haven't gotten caught yet? Cause you've kidnapped, lied, and made two people unconcious all in one week", Zuko replied. "Yeah Zuko's right. But you two might want to lay back on the vigilante stuff for a while, but I get why you did what you did. But leave the talking to the rest of us, cause Yadon might still have remembered what happened that night and will show some resistance from you two", Sokka instructed. Katara and Aang nodded, "Is that it?", Katara asked pointing at a large house. "Yeah", Sokka answered. Aang had Appa land near the steps to Yadon's resident, everyone got off the large bison and started walking for the steps. "Ugh, an enormous house for someone with an enormous ego", Mai muttered. "Couldn't say it better myself", Katara replied smiling at Mai's comment. Sokka knocked on the door, after a few minutes he knocked again, " _ **ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M COMING!"**_ , a drunk prince yelled. He opened the door, everyone's faces turned to disgust. Yadon appearance looked like he hadn't showered in days, he smelled of alcohol and cactus juice. He had a piece of lingerie loosely hanging on the inside of his pocket, and he had bags under his eyes, to match the unshaven stubble, and his light coral blue eyes we're gone. They were replaced with dark blue, and red veins caused from the intoxication. " _ **Ugh, what the hell do you 9 want?"**_ , Yadon complained. "Umm.. we just wanted to ask you a few questions. Ang Yadon there's only 6 of us, I think your mind is playing tricks on you.", Sokka replied. " _ **Oh… well it would help my rep to be seen with you people. So come in**_ ", Yadon motioned them in but glared at Aang and Katara as they entered. " _ **So what do you want to talk about?**_ ".

"I can see him he's running towards the staircase behind that building! I'll try to chase him down the opposite way", Ty Lee yelled as she jumped onto a rail that led to metal steps. Toph and Azula ran towards the door and opened it, "Don't say a word", Azula whispered. They saw Kuzon knock on a door, " _Who is it?_ ", a voice said. "Messenger", Kuzon answered, the person behind the door welcomed him in. Ty Lee secretly watched them through a window as they continued to speak. "Where the hell have you been?", Jet asked in anger. Kuzon's eyes wandered, "I had to answer a few questions". "And who asked you these questions", Jet sneered. "The Avatar", Kuzon coughed. Jet's face enraged with anger, he punched Kuzon sending him to the floor. "WHY THE HELL WOULD ANSWER THEM! FOR FUCKING SAKES!". "I had too! They threatened to take my bending away", Kuzon defended. "I. DON'T. CARE. I'm a nonbender and I had to crawl my way to the top, so instead of being a pussy about losing your bending. GROW A FUCKING PAIR!", Jet yelled. Kuzon looked at him in pure fear, "We're you followed?", Jet asked once again. "No, I made a distraction to keep them from following me. But when they were interrogating me, they said that I could be giving them false information. Information that _you've_ been telling me, so have you been lying to me this entire time?", Kuzon responded as he stood up facing Jet. "Whatever they told you, was crap", Jet calmly said as he slightly pushed Kuzon out of his way. "BULLSHIT! You told me that we could use Katara as bait, but then the next day you tell me that your going to kidnap a member of the Royal Family from the Northern Water Tribe. You tried to play me and you ended up getting caught!", Kuzon yelled. Jet turned around with one of his tiger hook swords in his hands, "Don't you ever speak to me like that!". "Or what! I'm done with you controlling me, and using me for your little errands! Besides you just some homeless nonbender who tried to fuck a princess", Kuzon snapped back. Jet losted it he let his anger and bitterness control his actions, "You fucking brat!", he screamed as he swiftly jabbed Kuzon's side with his sword. "GHUAAHH!", Kuzon grunted as the side of his chest got punctured by a sharp metal blade. Ty Lee who had been watching the entire scene gasped in horror at what had happened, she covered her mouth trying to not make any more recognizable sounds. "Your going to do what I say. And if you ever disrespect or try to betray me, next time this sword is going through your head. Understood", Jet clarified as he drove his sword deeper into Kuzon with each and every word he said. Kuzon tried desperately to breathe for air, he nodded as hot wet streams went down his face. Jet smirked in satisfaction he stepped back and yanked the sword out of Kuzon, causing him to gasp and collapse on the floor bleeding. "Now get off my floor your bleeding all over it. Oh and you were wrong you were followed by that little bitch over there", Jet said as he pointed to where Ty Lee was hiding. Before she could react Smellerbee and Longshot ambushed her, they put her in handcuffs and threw her into the room. "We're not going to hurt you, just tell us your name", Jet said in a fake sweet voice as he walked up to her. "Go suck a-". Before she could finish Jet slapped her, "I asked you nicely, if you don't give me a legitimate answer this time. I won't be so nice", Jet replied.

"Oh shit!", Toph whispered to Azula. "What?", Azula muttered. "They got Ty, I can sense her body being tossed around like a rag doll", Toph answered. "Then that's our indication to strike", Azula replied as she rocketed herself to Jet's front door. She busted it down to see Jet grabbing a pocket knife heading towards Ty Lee. "So your Jet, you don't look like a threat if I'm being quite honest. Considering your scrawny and intoxicated body", Azula sneered. Jet looked up to see Azula and Toph hovering over the busted down door, "Who the hell are you?", Jet questioned. "The women who are gonna beat your ass", Toph replied confidently. "I'd like to see you try", Jet replied as he picked up his tiger hook swords that had Kuzon's blood dripping onto the floor. "My pleasure", Ty Lee replied as she lifted herself to kick Jet in nuts from behind. "GAHH!", Jet screamed in pain causing him to stumble to the floor. "TOPH!", Ty Lee yelled. "On it!", the blind girl said as she stomped on the floor causing the cuffs around her wrist to fall. Smellerbee and Longshot ran up to fight the three, "Are you two idiots really going to fight us? It's two against three, give up", Toph replied. "Correction, three on three", Jet responded as he got up from the floor. "Ty Lee I thought you kicked him in the balls", Toph exclaimed. "I did!", Ty Lee replied. "Obviously not hard enough", Azula muttered. The three Freedom Fighters charged towards the three girls, as they began to fight. Toph fought Longshot, while Ty Lee blocked Smellerbee's chi, and Azula sent fire lashes at Jet. Azula grabbed ahold of Jet's swords heating the metal causing it to burn Jet's hands. He dropped the swords on the floor, Azula kicked them out of his reach. She shot fireballs at him he tried to dodge them but he stumbled towards the window. Before he fell out Azula grabbed his collar, holding him outside the window if she let go he would be falling to his death. "Submit, or I drop you to your death", Azula threatened. Jet sighed, Azula dropped him inside onto the floor. She saw that Toph had sunken Longshot into the earth, Toph snapped his bow and arrow in half. Ty Lee had put Smellerbee in handcuffs, Azula grabbed rope and tied the three up. "Ty Lee, block the other two", Azula instructed. Ty Lee nodded as she did what she was told, "So what now?", Toph asked. "Ty Lee you take Kuzon to the village hospital it's west of the Earth Kingdom, Toph go get Aang and my brother", Azula ordered. "But it's on the other side of town, it would take me at least an 1 hour to get there", Ty Lee urged. "I saw a ostrich horse outside, so instead of complaining go. It'll take you at least half an hour or less to make it there", Azula replied. "Aye aye captain", Ty Lee said as she walked towards Kuzon. "Your badly hurt, so I'm taking you to the hospital Kuzon". Kuzon looked up to see Ty Lee, he tried to speak but coughed up blood. "Come on, let's go", the kind hearted girl said as she lifted Kuzon over her shoulder and exited the room. "And what are you going to do while we're gone?", Toph questioned as she started to head for the door. "I'm going to get some information from our new friends here", Azula answered. "I'm not say shit, ash maker", Jet spit. "Good luck with that", Toph chuckled as she left and closed the door. "You can torture me and I still won't talk", Jet said. "Good, because I have all the time I need to torture you", Azula smirked as she made fire daggers towards Jet's throat.

"Yadon do you know someone named Jet?", Sokka asked. " _ **No**_ ", Yadon answered bluntly, "Is that why you came all this way, to ask me about some nonbender". Everyone looked at eachother, "Your lying", Aang said. " _ **No I'm not! And why are you and that two faced floozy even here. First you knock me out and now you accuse me of lying**_ ", Yadon yelled. "Ok that's it! I am so done with your bullshit. The only reason you got knocked out was because you threatened to hurt me and Aang. And if anything you're the only two faced person here, Perfect Prince by day. Wasted and Pimp Prince by night!", Katara yelled getting in Yadon's face with Aang trying to calm her down by holding her back. "Damn, even you don't get that mad", Zuko whispered to Mai. Mai gave him a death glare, "Nevermind", Zuko replied. " _ **Oh really I'm a pimp? Say that to your hickey Katara! Who gave it to you, your virgin of a boyfriend?**_ ", Yadon teased. "You arrogant jacka-", Katara yelled before cut off by her overprotective brother. "Katara! YOU GOT A HICKEY!?", Sokka yelled in horror. Aang stood in the background blushing insanely, "Sokka, I'm 17! Stop nagging about my private life with Aang! Your like a shattering hog monkey!", Katara defended. "Ok everyone, let's just take a deep breath and not turn against each other", Aang said standing between Katara and Sokka. "Please", Mai replied. "Yadon we never told you that Jet was a nonbender, so instead of lying just tell us the truth", Suki said trying to cooperate. " _ **I met Jet a couple of months ago, he had the stuff I wanted and needed**_ ", Yadon confessed. "Stuff? Like what?", Aang asked. " _ **Spirits, drugs. You puritan. Like bramble heroin, white jade salvia, or cactus alcohol**_ ", Yadon replied. "Spirits, Yadon do you have any idea what those drugs could do to you", Sokka replied. " _ **Sokka why the hell do you care? You don't even like me**_ ", Yadon defended. "Your right, I don't like you Yadon. But your parents do, and they love you. They would be heartbroken to see their own son dead on the floor, because he had a drug overdose", Sokka explained. " _ **I don't even think my own parents would care if I died, the only reason they need me is because they need some to inherit the Water Tribe Chief title**_ ", Yadon replied. Zuko sighed, "Yadon, your not the only one who's royalty. At some point of my life I know I'm going to have to take the title of being Fire Lord, but I don't get high and drunk, I have responsibilities. And you do too, your family and friends need you. So don't waste your life like this, it's not worth it". Yadon looked at Zuko, he exhaled and gave him a depressed look. " _ **Good for you, you have a future but I don't. And I don't need your therapy, your advice, or your help. So if your done with your interrogation, you can go**_ ". "We have just a few more. Are you aware of a plan to kidnap a family member from either the Water Tribe North or South royal family?". Yadon nodded, " _ **He blackmailed me, he said that he needed someone to kidnap and get money out of. He has my blood samples to expose me for being drunk or high, if those ever got out my parents reputation would be ruined**_ ". "And who is he going to kidnap?", Suki asked. " _ **A member from the Southern royal family**_ ", Yadon answered. Katara and Sokka had a look of panic and fear, "WHO?" Me, Sokka? My parents?", Katara screeched at Yadon. " _ **I. Dont. Know.**_ ", Yadon snapped back. Katara looked at Aang for reassurance, "He's not lying, and to be honest I think that's all we're going to get out of him". " _ **Good that means that you weirdos can leave me the hell alone**_ ", Yadon remarked as he got up and opened the door for them to leave. "Thanks Yadon for helping us, even though you kinda acted like a douchebag", Sokka said patting him on the back. " _ **Yeah, whatever**_ ", Yadon replied. Katara and Aang walked passed Yadon without making eye contact, causing Yadon grumbled under his breath. Everyone left Yadon's resident slightly uncomfortable, and felt like they had lost a few brain cells. Before they could climb aboard Appa they felt a slight shake and rumble to the earth, "There's probably a small earthquake a few miles from here", Sokka suggested. Until a large mound of earth came towards them, and a small blind girl jumped off. "I thought you guys stayed at Zuko's place, but no instead you have me on a wild mongoose chase", Toph complained. "Sorry Toph, we just thought it would be a good idea to ask Yadon a few questions about Jet", Aang explained. "Where's my sister and Ty Lee?", Zuko asked. "We were able to track down Jet's hiding place, but that messenger boy kinda got hurt so Ty Lee took him to the hospital. Azula stayed behind to ' _ask_ ' Jet a few questions.", Toph answered. "How did Kuzon get hurt?", Suki asked. "Jet stabbed him because he betrayed him or something. But nevermind that we need to get going", Toph replied shooting herself up in the air to land on Appa. "Spirits knows what Azula is doing to Jet, right now". "True", Zuko said as everyone climbed aboard. "Appa, Yip yip", Aang instructed. "Uh..Toph where exactly is Jet's hideout?", the air nomad asked. "Somewhere in the lower ring", Toph replied as she held onto the brown saddle. After a couple of minutes they reached the lower ring, and too their surprise Ty Lee had been a couple of feet ahead of them riding on an ostrich horse. "Um.. is it me or does that ponytail and pink clothing look familiar", Mai suggested looking down. Zuko looked over to see, "Yeah actually, I think that's Ty Lee. Aang do you see someone with pink clothes riding on a ostrich horse?". Aang looked around and spotted what Mai and Zuko had saw, "Yeah, it kinda looks like T-", Aang said cut off. "Ty Lee? Yeah follow them", Zuko replied. Aang nodded. Once Ty Lee stopped near a rusty old building, Aang stopped Appa and headed down towards the building. "Ty Lee!", Suki yelled. Ty Lee turned around to see some familiar faces on a familiar furry animal, "Hey guys!", Ty Lee smiled and waved at them. Everyone climbed off of Appa and headed towards her, " We heard what happened to Kuzon, is he okay?", Suki asked. "I think he's gonna make it, but he'll need some major medical attention", Ty Lee answered. Suki nodded, "That's good, I just hope he doesn't tell anybody about what happened earlier today. Last thing we need is a run in with the authorities". "Yeah", Ty Lee replied. "Let's get going, hopefully Azula hasn't killed Jet yet", Zuko suggested as he started to walk up the stairs, everyone else began to follow. But Katara stayed frozen, Aang noticed that Katara hadn't moved from her position. Aang stopped and looked at her in slight confusion, "Are you guys coming or not?", Sokka asked before leaving. "Yeah, you guys keep going. We're just gonna talk for a few minutes", Aang turned around towards Sokka. Sokka gave them a skeptical look but shrugged, he turned and headed up the stairs leaving the couple alone. "Katara? You ok?", Aang asked concerned. "The nightmare, it came back to me. But this time it was worst could feel what was happening, the way he slapped me… and tortured me", Katara replied choking on her own emotions. Aang stepped closer to her, "Katara.. I'm so sorry", as he said this he held her in his arms. Katara started to tear up, "Aang, I'm so scared to face him again. I thought I wouldn't have to face him ever again. That night in the alley, I acted so bitter and emotionless because I knew that if I showed any weakness… he would break me", Katara explained crying. "Shoo-shoo it's okay Katara, it's okay. I learned that fear are the chains that bound us from ever moving on, but courage is the key to set us free. Katara you are one of the most strongest and most incredible woman I've ever met. Don't let what Jet did to you in the past, stop you from what you can do. He's not worth it, he never has and never will. But I want you to know that I'll always be here for you no matter what happens", Aang comforted as he lifted her chin to see her sparkly blue eyes that had tears falling from them. Aang lifted his other hand to wipe away her tears and hold her face. Katara looked into his stormy grey eyes, and smiled at his thoughtful words, "You've always had a way with word", Katara replied slightly laughing. "Thank you Aang, I'm so grateful to have you in my life, I have no idea how I got so lucky to be with someone like you". Aang hugged her back, "Katara you have no idea how much I feel the same, I care about you so much. More than you know", Aang replied. Katara looked at him with pure love in her eyes, she gave him a long, lingering, and passionate kiss. "I think I'm ready to go, as long as you're by my side, I can do this", Katara replied losing contact with Aang's lips. Aang nodded as he squeezed her hand as they both headed upstairs. Once they got there they saw their 7 friends and 3 enemies. "What took you two so long?", Toph asked. "Probably another hickey session", Sokka whispered under his breath sadly Toph heard what he said. "Hickey session?", Toph questioned. Katara and Aang looked at each other blushing, but before they could say anything a low raspy voice chuckled. "Haha, Katara always did have a knack for hickeys that's for sure", Jet said. Katara held her tears back, she was done feeling weak and afraid but before she could do anything, Sokka came up to Jet and punched him. "And you always had a knack for being a dick", Sokka replied rubbing his fist. "Woah, hold on Sokka, we still need him awake for questioning", Toph replied. "But he really did deserve that". "Azula did you get anything out of him?", Zuko asked. "Actually Zuzu, I did. After a couple of burns he confessed that tomorrow night him and his Freedom Fighters are going to execute their plan, I asked him specifically who he was going to kidnap. And he said a member of the Northern Water Tribe. He also mentioned how he wasn't the only mastermind in on this plan, the Dai Li and their leader Long Feng are in on it as well", Azula answered. Everyone looked at each other, "That doesn't make any sense, Yadon told us that he was planning on kidnapping someone from Sokka and Katara's family. Why would Jet double-cross one of his own clients?', Zuko replied. "Why don't you just ask Jet", Jet replied. "Okay, fine then. Who are you going to kidnap tomorrow night?", Toph asked. Jet looked at them all, rolling his eyes. "If I'm being honest I would have never expected you fools to make it this far, considering how I lied to Kuzon and stabbed him, but he was also my client. So if I was able to do it to him, what makes you think I wouldn't do it to that snobby idiot for a prince too.", Jet explained. "I've been planning on getting my revenge for years, don't you think I would cut off a couple of people just to get what I want". "That's not the answer we we're looking for? So I'll only ask one more time. Who are you kidnapping tomorrow?", Toph threatened. "If you want the truth none of the people in this room are allegedly being kidnapped. But someone you all know, and hold dear probably won't make it", Jet answered. "Let's just hope that whatever happens doesn't blow up in your faces completely. But I can't really count on something like that not happening". "He's hiding something", Zuko whispered. "He keeps going around the question". Aang nodded, "But Jet, wasn't lying. Maybe we should just use the information we have now, to keep whoever he plans from getting kidnapped". "Yeah, but what do we do with the three of them. There's nothing to really threaten or take away from them, so they probably won't talk and just avoid what we ask them", Sokka replied. "Or maybe there is", Azula said as she walked over to the three. "All of you have no money, bending, power, but you do have each other and that's the only string that keeps you three together. But what would happen if one of you got hurt or even died", as the Fire Princess said this she loosened the rope to grab Smellerbee. Her limbs we're still numb because of Ty Lee blocking her chi. Azula held onto her collar until she reached the window and stuck Smellerbee's moveless body outside. "How many people are you willing to cut off now, Jet?", Mai asked as she glared at him. "You wouldn't dare. You would get ar-", Jet replied cut off. "What? Arrested, thrown in jail? Do you really think that world would be willing to believe a petty drug lord? Over the Avatar, the Fire Prince and Princess, and the Southern Water Tribe Prince and Princess?", Katara said cutting him off facing him. "You really have changed haven't you Katara, you've become more ruthless and reckless. I like that in a girl", Jet replied smirking. Katara's anger overpowered her she gave Jet a harsh and painful slap. Jet looked back at her and spat out some blood, "Go ahead, kill Bee she was always annoying", Jet suggested. "Your a terrible and disgusting human", Katara muttered. "Nothing I haven't heard before, sweetheart", Jet replied smiling. Katara turned around, not wishing to see his face. When she turned she saw Aang's calm and warm face, and for once in that moment she was happy, she walked up to him and held onto his hand and slightly squeezed it. "Did you hear that Smellerbee, even your leader someone you've dedicated your life to. Someone you considered family is willing to let you die, just for money and revenge", Sokka yelled. Azula looked Smellerbee in the eyes, "You heard him. Any last words before you fall to your death?". Smellerbee started crying in fear of losing her life, "Jet please, don't let them kill me. We've gone through so much, together. Remember when I met you when I 12 and I stole some food from some Fire Nation guards. I almost got caught, but you and Shot came around and saved me. You let me stay with you guys and I knew what family felt like for the first time. Please don't let this happen to me, you can always revenge and money later on in the future. PLEASE!". Jet didn't bother to even look at her, "Sometimes the best revenge takes the most painful sacrifice", as Jet said those words Smellerbee was in complete shock of what he just said. She gave her life to him, and this is how she repays him. Before Azula could let go, a faint cry yelled, "NO!", it was the mysterious archer. "I'll tell you what Jet is planning if you just let her go. Please, I can't lose her", Longshot replied. "You have to tell us everything", Aang said, Longshot nodded. Azula stepped away from the window and threw Smellerbee back inside. "The hell do you think your doing?", Jet muttered. "Saving my girlfriend", Longshot replied. "Say a word and you'll end up worse than Kuzon, do you hear me", Jet threatened. "If I lost Bee, it wouldn't matter if you killed me, I would be dead on the inside already", Longshot softly said. "Start from the beginning", Suki instructed.

Longshot nodded, but before he could even speak a huge a explosion came from under them. Toph bent down to 'see' what was there, "EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!", the blind girl yelled. Another explosion went off, Aang grabbed his bison whistle and blew it as loud as he could. Appa appeared near the open window "Everyone get on!", Aang shouted. Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Zuko, Mai, and Azula climbed aboard Appa as fast as they could. "What about them?", Katara asked pointing at Longshot, Smellerbee, and Jet tied up in rope. "Katara we don't have time. Get on Appa, I'll try to figure something out", Aang replied. Katara nodded as she climbed aboard Appa, the final explosion went off sending huge flames upwards. Aang felt the flames coming towards him, he airbended a ball around him, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot trying to keep himself and them safe. The explosion was so loud and powerful it rocketed them into the sky, Aang's unconscious body was shot up into the air. His friends cried in the horror that he might be dead, slowly his body started to fall down to earth, Zuko guided Appa swoop under. Sokka and Katara both caught Aang's body safely. "This can't be happening, Oh my spirits. Aang I can't lose you wake up. Please", Katara cried as she saw burns on his clothes, and his right arm and left ankle up to his knee. Suki did CPR, to revive Aang's body. After a few minutes, to no avail. "No, no, no, no, no. Aang please, don't give up. Please come back to me, we need you Aang, I need you Aang", Katara sobbed. Aang's tattoos started to glow, his eyes opened with a piercing white glow, Aang's body had air currents surrounding him lifting his body a few inches in the air. Suddenly the Avatar's tattoos lost it's glow and his eyes began to close, immediately Aang gasped awaking from his state. Aang started to cough and breathe heavily, "Thank the Spirits, I thought lost you. But your here and alive", Katara said tackling him with a hug. Aang smiled, waking up in her arms. Everyone around him sighed in pure relief that their friend was alive, "Aang, good to see you with the livin' and not with the dead", Sokka replied patting his back. Aang coughed and groaned from how strong Sokka slap was, "Sokka go easy on him, he just survived an explosion", Zuko said. "Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength", Sokka replied cockily. Everyone groaned, "Meathead, you may be able to eat. But trust me you are not strong", Toph responded. "How long was I out?", Aang asked. "Just a few minutes, you kinda went into the Avatar State", Katara answered. Aang's eyes were shocked, "I was, I don't remember that. All I can remember is creating an airball around Jet and his friends, and then Boom. Wait where is Jet?". Everyone looked around and at each other, "I don't think him and his friends made it. The explosion was just so big, and we didn't see them or their bodies. So…", Katara replied looking down. "Isn't this supposed to be great news, Jet is a drug lord slash kidnapper. Died, and we never caused so we can't get caught", Toph interrupted. Aang looked down in slight disappointment, "Aang you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened, you tried your best in the time that you were given. Their passing isn't your fault", Suki said reassuring. "Yeah, then who's fault it it? Who planted those bombs down there?", Aang replied discouraged. "We don't know", Suki answered. "You guys, the fire. It's growing", Zuko yelled pointing at the building engulfed in flames. "I got this", Aang said grabbing his glider and standing up ready to go, but he slightly grumbled in pain and wobble in his position. Katara grabbed his hand, "Aang you have first degree burns, and your in pain. You need a healing session"."But the houses around it are burning", Aang urged. "Me, and Azula got this, Aang", Zuko replied as he led Appa near the roof of a distant house and him and Toph jumped off onto the roof. While Azula used jet propulsion to rocket herself into the air, "I can help too", Katara replied as she jumped on Appa's head, "Is there a lake or fountain anywhere?", Katara asked. "Yeah, I saw one west from here", Mai said pointing in a western direction. Katara nodded as she guided Appa into that direction, once she saw the fountain she manipulated the water into a giant raindrop and had it hover above them Appa moved back towards the building that was set on fire. Katara's grip on the water loosened as she let large amount of water droplets shower over the fire. Zuko and Azula reduce the fire, by using the ability of augmentation, and Toph created trenches around the building to keep the fire from spreading. "Doing nothing sucks", Aang complained. "Just be happy that, you don't _have_ to do anything, especially in your condition", Ty Lee replied. After a few minutes the fire settled down, and everyone regrouped on the ground. "Good job Team Avatar! We saved the day!", Sokka celebrated. "Team Avatar?", Zuko whispered. "I'm just as confused", Mai shrugged. "Sokka what hell is Team Avatar?", Toph asked. "What? It's our group name, do you not like it? Would you prefer The Gaang? See what I did there, I put Aang in it cause his nam-", Sokka explained. "Yeah we get it, Sokka", Aang replied. "So what now?", Ty Lee asked. "Well I think, some of us should check what was really done there, and Katara you should take Aang to the hospital so he can get some medical attention", Sokka proposed. Toph bent down to feel the surrounding of the burnt building, "I'm gonna make an underground tunnel to where the bomb really went off, cause last thing we need is everyone passing out from inhaling too much smoke". Everyone nodded, but before Toph could make the tunnel two Dai Li agents came towards them. "Everyone stay calm, and just leave the talking to me and Suki", Zuko directed. "What are you meddling kids doing here? Did you start the fire?", one of the agents questioned. "No sir, we heard the explosion and thought that we should at least keep the townspeople dafe from the fire", Suki replied calmly. "Leave the hero business to the authorities next time", the other snapped back. "Not to be disrespectful sir but we didn't see any Dai Li agents here at the time. Would you have prefered for us to ignore the fire, and let innocent people get hurt and their houses burn to the ground?", Zuko defended. "For all we know, you could have started the fire. Considering what you are", the Dai Li agent lashed out. "Excuse me, I don't think you know who your speaking to. I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I'm here with the Prince and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and the Avatar. It would be ashame for me to tell the Earth King how disrespectful his Dai Li agents are towards his guest", Zuko rebutted with annoyance on his face. The Dai Li agents made eye contact, as a crowd started to notice the confrontation. "No need to do that, Prince Zuko. We'll leave you to what you we're doing", the other Dai Li agent said, as he turned around and walked away. The first Dai Li agent gave them a suspicious look, and followed leaving. Zuko sighed, breathing out fire trying to calm his nerves. "Goodness, they haven't changed one bit", Ty Lee said. "What do you expect they've always been complete assholes", Toph replied. "True", Suki agreed. "Alright let's get back to what we we're doing, Toph", Sokka said. "On it", the Blind Bandit replied as she took her earthbending position. She began to open a tunnel, and continued to go deeper and deeper. Everyone except Aang and Katara followed, and disappeared into the black hole.

"We should get going", Katara suggested as she climbed onto Appa's head so she could navigate the destination he should go. Aang nodded, he airbended himself into the saddle and layed down on his back. "Alright Appa, yip yip", Katara replied. Appa soared into the sky, "Your really good with Appa", Aang spoke. "Well not as well as you, you're practically his best friend", Katra replied. Aang chuckled, "Yeah, I remember the first time I might Appa. Do you remember buddy?", the air nomad said as he patted Appa's side. The large animal roared in the memory, although he couldn't speak in words. His actions and love for his owner we're recognize, Katara giggled at their loving friendship. "Hey, do you know exactly where the hospital is?". "Yeah, it's west you'll see a large mount of hay in the front of the building", Aang directed sitting up he decided to move down to where Katara was sitting. "Alright. How are you feeling?", Katara asked looking into his eyes with concern. "I could be doing better, the burns kinda hurt and I'm pretty sure I have a few bruises to be honest", Aang confessed as he sat next to her. "I'm sorry sweetie", Katara apologized kissing his blue arrow on his forehead. "It's okay, I'm just lucky to be alive and see your face again", Aang replied. Katara smiled, she slipped her hand into his as they intertwined. Aang smiled and lifted their entangled hands in the air and gave her hand a warm kiss. "When I wasn't awake I heard your voice. Everything in my mind was so loud and powerful, but I could hear your voice. You said, 'We need you Aang, I need you Aang'. I saw and remembered everyone in my life my family, my friends, and you, and it gave me a reason to fight for my life. I guess that's the reason I entered the Avatar state and woke up", Aang revealed to the Princess. Katara looked at him in complete awe, she didn't have any words she was completely speechless. She grabbed Aang's face and passionately kissed him, Aang returned the favor he kept his hand in her hair. Their tongues fought for dominate, but united together create pure affection. After a few seconds their lips lost contact, and their foreheads touched "Wow", Aang whispered with a smile. He suddenly felt a wet tear stroll down Katara's face, Aang made eye contact with her. He lifted her head to see her, "Katara, what's wrong?", Aang asked. Katara sniffled, "I'm just so happy that I didn't lose you". Aang grabbed her cheek and smiled, "You'll never lose me, Katara ever". Katara looked at him and smiled happily. Appa roared interrupting their moment. Aang looked down to see a familiar hospital, "Down there, buddy", Aang guided. The large bison soared downward, and landed in front of a medium size building that had 'Hospital' written in large letters. "I guess we're here", Katara said. Aang tried to get up by himself but almost tripped, luckily Katara caught him before he would plummet into the earth. "Here let me help you", Katara said as she pulled some of his weight over her shoulder. She made a ice ramp, to lower her and Aang down onto the ground. Once the touched the floor, a nurse came over "Avatar Aang, Princess Katara. How can help?', she said bowing in respect. "My boy- my friend needs help. He has a few burns and needs some medical attention", Katara rephrased herself. "Right this way", the nurse directed. Aang's face became discouraged by what Katara didn't say, him and Katara followed the nurse. She opened a door to a room to see a bed in the middle, a table next the bed, and a chair near the bed. "You two can stay in here, for the time being get some rest. I'll get a healer here as soon as possible", the nurse directed. "Oh that's okay, I'm a waterbending healer. I'll try to figure something out", Katara mentioned. "Are you sure, you don't want any other help", the nurse pushed. "No, we'll be okay", Aang answered. The nurse bowed and left the couple alone, Aang left Katara's arms and sat on the bed. Katara grabbed a small bowl, and bended some water into the bowl. She set the bowl on the table, "Can you take your… clothes...", Katara asked. "Take your clothes, what?", Aang teased. "Katara we have matching hickeys, there's no need to be embarrassed". "I'm not embarrassed", Katara defended. "Mmhmm", Aang replied as he took his shirt and pants off. Katara slightly blushed at the hickey that was on his chest, but her emotions soon changed once she saw the damage caused by the explosion. His chest had a few cuts and bruises, his arm was covered in burns and slight tears of the skin, and from his knee to his ankle had first degree burns. "Spirits, Aang your body", Katara screeched in slight pain for him. "Is it really that bad?", Aang asked. Katara nodded, "But it's okay I'm one of the best healers down South. After a couple hours you should be fine". Aang sighed, "What am I going to tell Gyatso, first I leave the house with hickeys, and now I'm going to come back home with cuts and bruises". Katara cupped his face, "Aang you'll be fine. Do you trust me?". "Yeah of course", Aang answered. "Then don't worry so much, just take a deep breath and relax", Katara instructed. Aang nodded he inhaled and exhaled and relaxed his body, giving Katara the signal to start the healing session. At first the water was cold, once she reached the more painful it started to make Aang slightly wince. But he powered through it, but there was still much to finish.

"Toph are we there yet?!", Sokka asked. "Sokka I swear! You saying that wasn't funny the first 100 times and it doesn't make it funny now. So do me a favor and SHUT UP!", Toph yelled back. "Please, talking and being annoying just gives me more reasons to hate you", Azula said. "Damn, someones not happy", Sokka grumbled. Toph heard what he said and bended some dirt in his face, "HEY!", Sokka yelled. Toph and others laughed and giggled, suddenly Toph stood still, "Umm you guys, there's something here that's big". "How big?", Zuko asked. "Like different tunnels and passageways, big", Toph answered. "Well why don't we all just split up and take different tunnels. We can cover up more ground that way", Suki suggested. "Well if we're doing that I want to go with you, Suki", Sokka implied. Mai rolled her eyes, "Sokka's flirting skills are just sad". Zuko and Ty Lee laughed at her comment. "Everyone shut up, someone's coming", Toph demanded. "What? Who else could be down here?", Ty Lee asked. "I don't know, just brace yourselves", Toph replied. She bent a hole into the earth, and moved everyone into it. She bended a wall to hide them from whoever was coming, "How did Jet and his friends survive that explosion. I thought they died", a voice said. "It was Long Feng, from what I heard he protected them by making a shelter. And he plummeted the Avatar into the air, so he wouldn't see him", the other voice said. "Good thing, the Avatar won't see our ambush coming", the first voice said. "Did you hear about what the ask maker is going to do?", the second voice gossiped. "No, what is it?", the first voice asked. "Apparently someone's gonna get him out of jail, and he's gonna kill the Fire Lord", the second voice answered. "Really?", the first voice said in shock. "Yeah, and if things go according to plan then he'll become the new Fire Lord. And Jet can start his drug empire again, but he has to have the girl before he can do it", the second voice explained. "Come on let's hurry up before we're late to the meeting", the first voice urged. "Yeah, let's go", the second voice agreed as they both ran off. Azula and Zuko we're in shock, "Please don't tell me that they meant Ozai", Ty Lee begged. "Why didn't you stop them?", Sokka asked Toph. "Sokka there's no point of stopping them, if we knew their whole plan they can always do it again in the future. We need the element of surprise on our side, I thought growing up in the South they taught that", Toph defended. "Oh yeah, sorry. It's just I don't want anybody else getting hurt", Sokka replied. "Yeah, I get it", Toph responded. "We have to tell Uncle. Lu Ten's life is in danger", Zuko told Azula. "Do you know how hard it'll be to send information like that all the way over to the Fire Nation. If Jet has spies here, imagine how many he has over in the Fire Nation, they could just inform Jet here and they could execute their plan another day. We have to tell Lu Ten in person", Azula replied. "Azula, how am I supposed to stay quiet when my cousin is about to get murder by our father", Zuko defended. "Zuko, I want to save Lu Ten too, but we need to do it in another way. Use your head, not your instincts", Azula replied. Zuko sighed, "You guys we need to tell either Iroh or Gyatso about this, they'll know what to do". Toph bended them out of the hiding space, and all of them ran out the tunnel. Once everyone was out, Toph turned around and closed the tunnel. "Wait let me and Azula check what was really in the building before we leave", Zuko said as him and Azula opened the black and burnt door. They looked around the room, for anything. "There's black ashes behind this counter", Azula studied. "Same here", Zuko said. "Let's move them together on the count of three. One!". "Two", Azula replied. "Three!", they said in unison. Once they moved the counters a large unseeable door came down, "Holy shit, how did Toph not see that?", Zuko said walking up to it to feel it's outside. "Because it's made out of platinum", Azula replied tapping on the outside of the secret door. Azula started to walk down the stairs of the secret tunnel, "Azula what are you doing? You don't know what's down there", Zuko said in apprehension. "That's _why_ I'm going down there", Azula replied. "Azula you just told me not to follow my instincts, but use my head so instead of being a hypocrite. Wait", Zuko snapped. Azula turned around and rolled her eyes, "Fine Zuzu, if that's what you want". Her and Zuko left the room and found their friends outside waiting. "Did you find anything?", Sokka asked. "Yeah, there's a secret door, that leads into a dark tunnel. Probably one of the tunnels Toph was describing earlier", Zuko answered. "Then how come I couldn't feel this secret door?", Toph questioned. "It was made out of platinum", Azula replied. "Alright then let's go down there", Toph interrupted as she started to go towards the door. "Toph wait, we need some plan before we go down there. What if it's a trap?", Suki mentioned. "Agreed, plus we need to tell Aang and Katara about what we found out, and at least check up on them", Sokka said slightly worried about his sister. "Okay then, Sokka and Suki you two go to the hospital, while the five of us check out this secret burrow", Toph suggested. "Alright, see you guys later. But please be careful", Suki said as her friends started to enter the building, "When I haven't I been careful?", Toph exclaimed. "When we come back, I'll make sure to list them", Suki replied. Toph rolled her eyes and followed her friends through the door.

"We can ride the ostrich horse Ty Lee took to the hospital earlier", Suki suggested. Her and Sokka looked behind a dumpster to see an ostrich horse munching on some cabbages. "Let's try not to scare her off", Suki said softly. She slowly walked up to the animal, "Hi, my name is Suki and this is Sokka. Can you do us a favor", as she petted the animals beak. It huffed and puffed, "We just need a ride, do you think you can to that?', Suki baby talked to the animal. It neighed in agreement, "Thanks buddy", Suki thanked as she climbed onto the animals back. Suki reached for Sokka's hand, he grabbed her hand and sat behind her. "Are you some animal whisperer or something?", Sokka asked. "I guess living near a Unagi, taught me how to respect animals", Suki answered. "Well there is a certain turkey duck that keeps annoying me, maybe you two can have a little talk", Sokka joked causing Suki to giggled at his joke. "Maybe, ducks can be pretty stubborn", Suki replied. "Tell me about it", Sokka responded. Suki grabbed the rope around the ostrich horse's beak, "Ok buddy, let's go", she lightly whipped the rope. Causing the ostrich horse to start traveling through the streets. "Woah!", Sokka exclaimed. "You can hold onto my waist you know", Suki offered. Sokka slightly blushed, he wrapped his hands and arms around her slim waist and held on as they continued to ride.

"How are you feeling now?", Katara asked as she massaged Aang's chest while healing him. "Better than I did a couple of minutes ago. Your really good", Aang answered. "Thanks", Katara smiled. "Your burns are healing pretty fast which is really good". "That is good, if I'm being honest my strength is kinda coming back too", Aang confessed. "Oh really?", Katara said cocking an eyebrow. "Last time I checked your the Avatar, not a Earth Rumble Champion". Aang laughed, "Sokka's ego has really rubbed off on me. Hasn't it?". "Mmhmm", Katara smiled, "And… we're.. Done", Katara tore off the last bandage and wrapped it around Aang's leg. "You still might feel a little soreness, but that's normal. After a couple of hours the pain will wear off", Katara instructed. "Thank you, Doctor Katara", Aang said sitting up giving her a peck on her soft tan cheek. "Don't mention it, I'm always glad to help someone I care about", Katara replied with a caring smile. A knock came to the door, "Come in", the couple said in unison. A doctor opened the door to see them, "Avatar Aang, Princess Katara it's an honor to help you. What is the problem?", the doctor asked. "Well there was kinda an explosion, and I was in it. But Katara has spent the last few minutes healing me", Aang explained. "Yeah, just like what Aang said. We just needed a quiet place to do some healing sessions", Katara acknowledge. "Oh, well I just wanted to make sure his vitals are fine. If you two are okay with that", the doctor replied as he pulled out his medical supplies and rested them on the table. "Yeah of course, if you need to do that. By all means", Aang said. The doctor grabbed his stethoscopes and put it on Aang's back, he directed Aang to inhale and exhale. Then he went to the other side of the bed and continued the same routine. He recorded some notes, and then grabbed Aang's arm to wrap the cuff around his bicep. He used pressed the inflation bulb a couple of times, and used the stethoscopes to hear anything. After a few minutes of recording his blood pressure he finished. "You seem to be doing fine, your blood pressure is just low. Just eat some carbohydrates and vegetables to even it out and you'll be fine", the doctor said gathering his items and getting up to leave. "Thank you", Katara said. The doctor nodded and left, "So what do you want to eat?", Katara asked. "I wouldn't mind some tofu and noodles", Aang answered as she got up from her seat and headed for the door. Once Katara left the room she looked for a nurse, "Excuse me, I know this is blunt but do you have a kitchen or any food?". "Of course Princess Katara, right this way", the young nurse replied as she led Katara to a kitchen to see food and trays stacked up. "What would you like?", the nurse ask. "Oh just some tofu and noodles", Katara replied. The nurse grabbed a tray and placed what Katara had asked for and a few more other items. "Here you are Princess Katara", the nurse said handing it to her. "Oh, are you sure you want to serve all this?", Katara asked as she saw how the tray was filled with not only tofu and noodles but also jasmine tea, bean curd puffs, roasted duck, dumplings, macaroons, and egg custard tart. "The hospital wants to make sure to give you your best experience here, especially since you are acquainted with the Earth King", the nurse urged. "Oh, if your sure then, thank you", Katara replied as she started to leave to go to her room. The nurse began to follow, "Princess Katara, if you and the Avatar ever need anything you can ask me. My name is Song". "Thank you, Song", Katara thanked as she opened the door to her room. Song bowed in respect and walked away. Katara opened the door and saw Aang meditating, Aang opened one of his eyes to see Katara holding a tray full of food. "Woah, that's a lot food", Aang commented. "Yeah, that's what I thought, but Song said that they want to give us the best experience", Katara replied setting the tray on the table. "It comes with being royalty I guess". "Yea- sweet they have egg custard tarts!", Aang exclaimed in excitement as he snatched it and started munching on it like a child. Katara laughed as she grabbed a bowl of rice and chopsticks, and sat on the edge of the bed she began to eat. "Your so far away", Aang complained as he laid on the backboard of the bed with his feet facing her. Aang patted the empty seat next to him, Katara giggled as she scooted herself over next to Aang. "Perfect", Aang smiled facing her blue eyes. Aang playfully grabbed a piece of custard and put it on Katara's face, "Hey!", Katara exclaimed causing Aang to laugh. Katara made a smirk on her face and took part of the custard and rubbed it on his face, "Hey! Cheater!", Aang whined. Katara giggled, "Your the one who started", as she licked her fingers to remove the custard. "True, I justed wanted a reason to flirt with you", Aang confessed causing Katara to blush. "Here, you need to eat this", Katara said in a motherly tone as she gave Aang some vegetables. "Ugh, but I really want to eat my custard", Aang sighed in disappointment. "You heard the doctor, eat up", Katara directed. "Yes ma'am", Aang replied in a babyish voice. "Can I ask you something?", Aang asked. "Yeah, of course. What is it?", Katara replied. "Are you ashamed of dating me?", Aang questioned. Katara looked at him in slight confusion, "No, of course not. What would make you think that?". "When that nurse came up to us you didn't say boyfriend. You said friend", Aang confessed. Katara sighed, "I'm really sorry about that Aang. It's just ever since Jet's been back. I just really want the both of us to be safe, the only reason we're here in this hospital is because of Jet and crazy tactics. The last thing I want is you getting hurt or worst just because you had to deal with the issues of my past and the people in it". Katara started to get a little teary eye remembering today's earlier incident, she rested her head on Aang's shoulder looking for some comfort. "Katara, it's my job to get into issues. But I want you to know that it will never be your fault, if something happens to me. You thought Jet was a good person, but you made the right decision when stopping him from ruining other people's lives. But Jet is gone, even though he was corrupt and hurt human being, he's in the past. I guess I just asked you that, because I don't want to feel like a burden to you", Aang explained. "You'll never be a burden to me, Aang. Ever since I met you, you've given me so much joy and happiness I haven't felt in a pretty long time. And to be honest I think I'm ready, to tell the world about us", Katara replied. "Really? Are you sure, I don't want to pressure you", Aang responded. "Yes and your not pressuring me. Your actually right, Jet is gone. He can't hurt me anymore, physically, emotionally, or mentally. He's in the past, and I have to think about my future. And my future is you", Katara responded with a smile on her face. Aang looked at her and gave her a loving kiss, Katara did the same thing. They stayed in the bed for a couple of minutes, kissing and entangled in each other's arms. But a before they knew it their door flew open, "Aang! Katara! We need to tell yo- OH MY SPIRITS! WHAT THE HELL?!", Sokka screamed in horror seeing his baby sister kissing. Aang and Katara lost contact immediately, and kept their distance. "Sokka! Have you've ever heard of knocking! Spirits, who even told you what room we're in?", Katara yelled in annoyance. "The nurse, but my question is what hell are you two doing? First hickeys and now I find my sister making out with some guy who only has his trunks on!", Sokka fired back. "We we're doing a healing session earlier. Nevermind that, why are you even here?", Katara asked. "We have some bad news", Suki answered. "What is it?", Aang said as he put his pants and tunic back on his body. "Well first we saw Kuzon outside in the lobby filling out papers, we're not sure if he saw us though. And second Jet's still alive", Suki replied. Aang and Katara faces we're in complete shock and fear, "No there's no way he could still be alive. That explosion almost killed Aang, how could Jet survive it?", Katara asked panicking. "It was Long Feng. I don't think Aang saw or remembers this but the reason your body flew up and not Jet's was because Long Feng launched you into the air. So he could make a escape route quick enough to get Jet and his friends out safely. And that's not the worst of it Ozai, Zuko and Azula's Dad is going to get busted out of jail tomorrow and try to assassinate Fire Lord Lu Ten", Sokka explained. Katara and Aang didn't know what to say, "No, no, no, this can't be happening. This is all my fault, Sokka, if I never trusted Jet in the fucking first place. Then no one would have gotten hurt", Katara blamed tearing up. Sokka walked up to his sister and hugged her, "Kat, this was never your fault. If anything it's Jet's, think about it if we never met Jet he would still be running his drug empire. And people would still getting used and hurt". "Yeah, your right. I just don't want any more innocent lives being destroyed", Katara admitted. "Yeah, I know sis. I know", Sokka said softly rubbing her hair back and forth. "But there is a downside to all of this", Suki interrupted sadly. "What's the downside?", Aang asked. "There are three victims whose lives are at stake. Lady Kya, Lady Laleh, and Katara's", Suki answered as everyone looked at Katara in fear for her life.


	10. Change of Plans

"What does Yadon's mom have to do with this?", Aang asked. "Jet's plan is based off revenge, but he doesn't necessarily cares who he takes. As long it's one of us or our family, Yadon's family is head of the North Pole….", Sokka replied being cut off. "Which connects to the South Pole, and could affect the South's reputation and could bring fear to the people", Aang finished connecting the dots. "Bingo", Sokka said as his hug with Katara disbanded. "That's why we came here to tell you". Aang took a minute to process everything, "So what are we gonna do about tomorrow's Last Celebration? We can't just keep Katara, Kya, and Laleh from going, Jet could target them even if they don't show up. And they'll know that we know something if all three of them don't show up. We need to tell Gyatso, and we _all_ need to be there". "Well it's only me and Sokka, the rest are back at Jet's place. Zuko and Azula found a secret door that led to more tunnels, you and Toph couldn't sense it because it was made out of platinum", Suki replied. "Well maybe we should all go over there", Aang suggested. "Aang you still need some rest, and what if there's another explosion or worst. There's no possible way you could survive a another incident", Katara defended. "Well we can't just wait in here, and do nothing", the young air nomad urged.

"I think I can help with that", a voice said as he opened the door. It was Kuzon he was using crutches to help him walk, and his side was covered in bandages but you could still see the blood. "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?", Sokka asked. "Maybe?", Kuzon slightly lied, everyone around him gave him sarcastic looks, "Fine, I was. But this time I really do want to help. I'm done being used by Jet as his wooly-pig as his servant and his punching bag. The only reason I'm here is because of him, I want to take him down", Kuzon confessed.

The four friends looked at eachother and motioned themselves away from Kuzon so they could speak privately, "Do you guys really think we can trust him? He could just use the info we tell him and tell Jet", Katara said. "Katara, come on, if you got stabbed by some jackass like Jet. Wouldn't you want to get some revenge on him too?", Sokka questioned. "But Katara's right Sokka, Jet still has records. He could just go trailing back to Jet, so Jet doesn't expose him", Suki replied. "But don't you think that if he really wanted to rat us out, he could have just used the information from eavesdropping on us and leave to tell Jet right there and then?", Aang defended. "I don't think Kuzon is a bad person, he just needs some direction. He's just scared about being thrown in jail. I think we should at least give him a chance". Katara sighed, "Fine. But he does ended up double crossing us, this is you and Sokka's fault". "I'm willing to take that chance", Sokka joked.

Everyone walked towards Kuzon, "Ok Kuzon, you can help us and to help you we'll try to lessen your sentence. Even if you do get thrown in jail", Aang slightly bribed. "Really? Thank you, I know I've kinda been a jerk but I won't let you guys down. So what do we do first?", Kuzon excitedly asked. "Um, Aang when did we say we we're gonna help him get out of jail?", Sokka whispered pulling him aside. "Sokka the guy got kidnapped, knocked out, and stabbed all in the same day. Have a little sympathy", Aang answered. "Fine, I'll deal with your Air Nomad mercy but this is a one time thing. We can't help every delinquent, in Ba Sing Se", Sokka replied as he walked back to Kuzon."Alright Kuzon, do you know anything about their plan?", Sokka asked. "Well, a couple of nights ago I came to Jet's hideout. When I asked Longshot and Smellerbee who it was they said it was Long Feng, and some guy named Zhao. They forced me out the door before I could do what I needed to do", Kuzon answered. "And what were you trying to do exactly?", Katara asked. "To get rid of my substance records", Kuzon replied embarrassed. "Dude, that's literally suicide", Sokka interrupted. "What? I thought none of them would be there, I thought at least they would have their meeting in the underground tunnels", Kuzon defended. "Did you hear anything that they said while you were there?", Aang asked. "All I heard is Jet's spies, the Dai Li are going to be disguised. Plus I heard how there's supposed to be some type of entertainment..", Yadon led on. "Shit. I forgot but when I was shaking people's hands banquet, I was standing next to King Kuei. He talked about how he was inviting pirates, for entertainment. And I bet their the same pirates that attacked us a couple of months ago", Aang said towards Suki. Suki nodded, "Agreed, but how would Zhao be able to get ahold of being apart of pirates", Suki questioned. "Well my guess is that he bribed them, but I'm still surprised that the Fire Nation authorities haven't caught him yet", Aang replied. "Wait a minute you two, who is Zhao? And why the hell are you two talking about pirates?", Sokka interrupted completely confused.

"Zhao is a former admiral of the Fire Nation Army. He kinda used to be affiliated with Ozai and his group, we've been looking for him for the pass couple of months", Suki answered. "And the pirates are some guys we had a run in with couple of weeks ago, obviously Zhao and the pirates had a run in", Aang finished. "So to sum it all up, Jet has been working with Long Feng and Zhao, and they all have these so called pirates, the Dai Li, and Jet's spies working for them all over Ba Sing Se?", Katara asked. "Yup, but maybe we can do something to stop them?", Aang replied. "Like what?", Suki asked. "Sokka", Aang looked at him. Everyone in the room began to look at Sokka, "What?", he asked. "Sokka your the plan guy, you usually think of something", Katara insisted. "So that's my label now? Planner guy", Sokka asked in annoyance. "Yup", Katara smiled. Sokka sighed, "Fine. Well… if Jet, and his friends are looking for Katara, Kya, or Laleh. Maybe they shouldn't look like who they are".

Everyone looked at Sokka in complete confusion, "Sokka how are Katara, Kya, and Laleh going to change their faces in one day. It's not like we can go to the Mother of Faces and ask her for 3 favors", Aang said bluntly. "I'm not talking about the Mother of whatever you said, Aang. I'm talking about them using mask, like a masquerade ball", Sokka answered. "Sokka that's actually not a bad idea", Katara complimented. "I know, I know, it takes a lot of brain power and skill to get a good idea", Sokka boastfully said. Everyone rolled their eyes, at his comment. "Ok but how is everyone at the ball going to have a mask?", Suki asked. "We can tell the Earth King about it, you know how he is about decorations and colors. He'll have his servants make some mask, and hand them out to those attending the ball", Sokka replied. "Well what about Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula and Toph? Their still in the Lower Ring", Katara asked. "We can go pick them up and then go to Gyatso", Aang said as he started to head for the door.

Everyone began to follow including Kuzon, he began to stumble but began to walk. Katara looked to see Kuzon struggling, "Um.. Aang, I don't think Kuzon should come along". Aang looked to see Kuzon as well, "Yeah your right", Aang began to walk to Kuzon, "Umm… Kuzon maybe you shouldn't go with us", Aang said nicely. "You still don't trust, do you?", Kuzon grumbled in disappointment. "It's not that at all, it's just your on crutches. And your still badly hurt, your safety is more important", Aang replied his eye caught the attention of a red circle pattern. "Um.. Kuzon what's that on your neck?", he pointed to the red marking. Kuzon's eyes widen, "Oh, yeah well um.. When I got dragged into Jet's inner circle I had to get this. As a pledge of allegiance". "Oh", Aang replied. "I'll stay behind if you really think that's best", Kuzon sighed. Katara walked up to the two, "We'll come back and check up on you. Ok?", she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Kuzon nodded as he turned around and headed back to his room, Aang walked up to one of the nurses. "Excuse me?", he asked. "Yes Avatar Aang?", the nurse asked. "Do you see the guy on the crutches, well he's a friend of mine. Please help him back to health as soon as possible", Aang directed pointing to Kuzon. "Of course", the nurse bowed as she went towards Kuzon to help him. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki began to climb on Appa, "Appa. Yip yip", Aang said as his bison took off into the air.

"This tunnel looks the exact same as last time", Ty Lee said. "No dip, Sherlock", Toph mumbled under her breath. "We've been down here for over 45 minutes and nothing has changed", Mai commented. "Look, I know being down here sucks but maybe if you guys could stay the hell quiet. I could actually find something down here", Toph yelled in annoyance. Azula noticed fire and torches a few miles, she started to walk towards it. "Umm Azula where are you going?", Zuko said as he strolled behind her.

The fire intensified and they all began to hear faint chants, " **We announce our allegiance to the Red Lotus!"**. "What the hell is the Red Lotus?", Zuko whispered as they began to have a full view to see people in black robes lined up. There was a alter in front of the people who were near a bowl, "Now begin the sacrifice" an old man said as he grabbed a knife. They brought the Dai Li sergeant, he was in chains with rope around his mouth that was wrapped loosely. The other members in black robes covered dragged the sergeant, "Please don't do this! Long Feng don't let them!". "Be quiet you incelent being, your serving a hirepurpose", the old man said. "I heard you had plans to overthrow me, and I will not let that happen. So dying is the only option, better you than me", Long Feng said as he backed away standing next to Zhao and Jet.

"Spirits of darkness and evil, take our humble sacrifices. Use this life to sustain your power", the old man said as he slowly stabbed the sergeant and went down to his stomach leaving a trail of blood. "Gahhhh", the sergeant grunted as his life was being stripped away.

"Oh My Spirits", Ty Lee gasped in pain. Zuko started to walk closer ready to stop them, "Zuko the hell do you think your doing?", Azula snapped at him. "Azula their killing an innocent man, we can't just stand by and do nothing", Zuko replied back. "What do you want us to get caught too, Zuko? It's better him than one of us", Azula said as he gripped her brother's wrist stopping him.

"Admiral Zhao", the old man said as he set the body in the large bowl. Zhao shot fire into the bowl and they stood there watching and smelling the dead body burn the fire. " **We serve the Dark Spirits of the Spirit World, and we hail to the power of the Red Lotus!** ", everyone yelled. After a few moments a tornado of darkness began to surround all of them, until there was a huge sound. A shadow of a more darker spirit appeared, " _ **Why do you pathetic humans call upon me?**_ **",** the large dark spirit yelled."We ask that bless us great spirit, we know of your distaste for the Avatar. So tonight we will be doing your bidding", the old man declared. " _ **How?**_ ", the spirit asked. "Suffrage", he replied. The spirit stared at him and contemplated what he said, " _ **Your task eagers me human, you have my blessing of the dark spirits to carry out your mission. But if you are unsuccessful, you will face the consequences**_ ", the spirit stated as his shadow began to disappear. The old man bowed in respect as Dai Li agents around him bended a tomb to lay the burned body in, once the deceased body was in the grave. The old man looked at the grave, "Your service has come to an end brother". "You don't really believe in this bullshit?", Jet whispered to Zhao. "Don't be naive, I've traveled to ancient libraries owned by old spirits. Their very much real", Zhao informed him.

"What is Zhao doing there?", Mai asked Zuko. "I have no idea, we've been tracking him down for months and he pops up at a cult session", Zuko said. "I never took him for the dark spirits worshipper type of dude", Toph commented. "What are those red marking on their necks", Ty Lee whispered as she pointed at them. "I wouldn't know Ty, cause I'm blind", Toph snapped. "Will you two shut up", Azula lashed at them.

"Where's that talking coming from?", Long Feng asked one of his agents. "Go find out". The agent nodded as he bended himself into the dirt wall, and disappeared. "We should get going", Ty Lee suggested walking back. "You 5 aren't going anywhere", the Dai Li agent said as Ty Lee bumped into him, but stepped away quickly. "Like hell we are", Toph replied back as she earthbended earth towards the Dai Li agent. Long Feng, Zhao, and Jet looked in their direction to see the 5 of them across the room on the edge. "Shit, how did they get here?", Jet snapped angrily as the three of them started to run to where they we're. "That's our cue to leave" Zuko simply stated as he set fire punches towards the Dai Li agent sending him down onto the floor. Mai threw her knives at Zhao, Jet, and Long Feng, while Ty Lee blocked the Dai Li agent's chi. "Let's go", Azula yelled as they ran towards where they came from. Toph rocketed the Dai Li agent towards Zhao, Jet, and Long Feng, and made multiple walls and tunnels to confuse them. They ran towards the platinum door and kicked it down, ran up the stairs opened the burned door. "I think we lost them", Toph said panting as they ran far from the building. But before she could continue Long Feng and his Dai Li agents submerged from underground. "Nevermind", Toph muttered. "We can't take all of them down", Ty Lee said as they all started to be moved into a circle as the Dai Li surrounded them. Suddenly Zuko looked up to see a familiar Bison, "We won't have to, our rides here", he pointed to the bison as Appa lowered himself to pick them up. "Good", Toph remarked. "Hold on tight", as she launched them into the air as soon as Appa saw them he swooped under them and caught them. "Thanks for the save", Ty Lee thanked. "No problem, did you guys find anything while you were down there?", Aang asked. "Yeah… and to be honest more than we wanted", Zuko answered. "Great let's compare notes", Sokka said as everyone started to talk about what happened.

"Where are they?", Jet sneered. "They got away on their bison", Long Feng answered. "Why didn't you attack?", Jet asked. "I'd like to see you try to attack a ten ton animal made out fur flying in the air", Long Fend snapped back. "Gentlemen, gentlemen. Stop wasting your anger on each other and save it for tonight. Forget about them, besides they can't stop what's happening now", Zhao urged as they all went down the tunnel Dai Li made.

"Today's been an interesting day", Katara softly said as she sat next to Aang on Appa's head while everyone talked about the plan. Aang looked at her, "Yeah it really has. First hickeys, then I meet your parents, interrogations, and I almost died. So maybe it's than interesting", Aang replied. Katara smile vanished as she remembered what he said "Almost died", Katara's heart couldn't bare the thought of losing Aang. Aang saw her sadness, "You ok Katara?". Katara sniffled and pushed the thought of death off and gave him a fake smile, "Yeah", she lied. "Katara please don't lie to me", Aang pleaded as he reached for her hand.

"When we were down there they were doing some weird spiritual seance, this guy threw a Dai Li agent's body in a pit of fire", Ty Lee explained slightly uncomfortable. "And they all had these weird red markings on their neck..". "Red markings?", Sokka questioned as he stopped to think. "Hey Aang, did see some red patterns on Kuzon neck earlier?", he asked interrupting the couple. Aang snapped out of staring at Katara, "Um.. yeah I think so. I'll go check up Kuzon at the hospital and ask him", Aang replied. Sokka nodded, as Zuko, Mai, Toph, Azula, and Ty Lee finished their story.

"Now where were we?", Aang asked focusing his attention on Katara. "Aang I swear I'm fine", Katara urged. "Then why is your heartbeat racing?", Aang asked as he put his hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat quickening. "I kinda don't wanna talk about it", Katara said as she grabbed his hand on her chest and held it. "Katara, I'm your boyfriend your happiness is my number one concern or do you just not trust me", Aang said with sadness in his voice. "Aang, it's not like that at all..", Katara defended. "Then just tell me what's wrong, Katara", Aang convinced with worry in his voice. Katara cupped his face, "You..", Aang looked at her in confusion, "Me? Wha- what did I do?", he asked hurt. "Losing you… you almost died Aang…and you act…. as if it's not… even a big deal", Katara admit setting her temple on his forehead. Aang sighed as he grabbed her face, "I guess I'm acting like this cause I'm kinda in danger almost everyday. But _almost_ Katara.. Not dead… but _almost_. Almost survived and almost had the chance to see you again, Katara I swear I'm not going, not now, not ever". Katara kissed him slowly, this time their kiss was more calm, slower, and meaningful. He held her face as they let go they smiled at one another, "Are they staring?", Aang whispered. "Who?", Katara asked as she lifted her head to see Sokka almost fainting. "For the love of spirits you two, get a fucking room", Toph exclaimed as everyone snickered behind her. Aang and Katara blushed, Appa roared as he flew above the Earth Kingdom Palace to see Gyatso walking with Iroh and Pakku. "There they are", Aang pointed at the three and guided Appa to land in front of them.

"Aang what are you doing here?", Gyatso asked. "We have important stuff to tell you and the Earth King", Aang said but suddenly noticed two Dai Li agents walking away, "Just now here". "What do we need to talk about?", Pakku questioned. "Umm.. we would love to, but it's private information that kinda can't just slip out", Sokka said as he grabbed Pakku's hand and dragged him towards the palace. "Zuko do you have any idea what their talking about?", Iroh asked. "Yes Uncle, Lu Ten's life is in danger", Zuko said with worry on his face as they all began to go to the Palace. Once they arrived in the Palace they went to a secret room that was underground with metal doors, to keep those who we're outside, out.

"What's so important you couldn't tell us aloud?", Pakku asked Sokka. "Do you remember Jet? Well he's back, he's been planning to get his revenge on me and Katara for years. He has spies working for him all over Ba Sing Se", Sokka answered. "Iroh, do remember the firebender teenager you hired?", Aang asked. "Yes, I believe his name was Kuzon", Iroh replied. "He was one of his spies, me and Katara found out and asked him if he knew anything about Jet. Jet has been blackmailing people to work for him, by using their old drug records", Aang responded. "And why are you covered in bandages, Aang?", Gyatso asked concerned. "There was a explosion, there was a bomb in the building where we were interrogating them. But I'm fine", Aang replied. "What about Lu Ten, how is he in danger?", Iroh asked. "Jet partnered up with Zhao and Long Feng, Zhao has had some kind contact with not only father for the past couple of months. Ozai is escaping from jail tomorrow to execute our cousin", Azula answered. Iroh eyes were filled with worry, from the pain of losing his only son. "Jet plans on kidnapping either me, my mother, or Lady Laleh tonight. To use as blackmail to get more money to rebuild his drug empire", Katara sadly said to her grandfather. "They also have some sort of cult, called the Red Lotus, they use dark spirits and people as living sacrifice. Each member has some red Lotus flower on their necks", Mai mentioned. "But we plan on changing tonight's celebration, to a masquerade ball. As long as Jet and his allies can't see what we look like, they won't be able to kidnap any of us", Sokka replied. "Including the pirates the Earth King hired for entertainment. But we're still not sure about what we should do with Ozai, that's why we came here to ask for your help".

Gyatso, Pakku, and Iroh looked at each other shock of the sudden news, "We can ask Jeong Jeong to help us", Gyatso suggested. "Agreed, we need to send a messenger hawk to him as soon as possible", Pakku replied. "What is Jeong Jeong going to do?", Zuko asked. "He a member of the White Lotus and a loyal friend, we will make sure that our message will not get intercepted. He will warn Lu Ten and Ursa to leave as soon as possible and get to safety", Iroh replied. "Thank you all for coming and telling us, we promise we will make sure that no more innocent lives will be in jeopardy", Gyatso thanked. "But you all have had a busy day of playing hero, we suggest you go home and get some rest", Pakku instructed. "Gramps, how can you say that? We still need to stop them, for all we know they could be having another bloody ceremony", Sokka urged. "We said you need rest, not to give up. We'll keep everything under control until tonight", Pakku replied calmly. "Sokka, he's right. Today's been a chaotic day, we just need to recharge our batteries and then we can fight the good fight", Aang said putting his hand on his shoulder. Sokka sighed, as all the teenagers began to leave the secret meeting room and go outside to climb aboard Appa.

"This is not what I planned when I came back to Ba Sing Se", Iroh said. "Neither did I, but we are going to stop Long Feng, Zhao, and Jet", Pakku replied. "I just don't want to put the kids in danger, they never asked for any of this", Gyatso spoke to the two of them. "Agreed, but we have to warn Lu Ten and Ursa immediately. Ozai does not need to gain power again", Iroh responded. "I'll have Fung send the letter to Jeong Jeong", Gyatso said. "And I'll go inform the Earth King and try to convince him to cancel these so called pirates, and tell him about Sokka's plan", Pakku responded as they all headed for the door.

Toph rushed back to her friends who we're sitting and waiting patiently for what she had heard, "Toph, what did they say?", Ty Lee asked. "They said how 'the kids never wanted this to happen'. 'I'll go send Fung to alert Jeong Jeong as soon as possible', and 'We can't let Ozai gain power again", Toph mimicked. "Zuko, what do they mean Ozai getting power again?", Aang asked his friend. "It's old family history we don't talk about. It's in the past, can we move on?", Zuko urged. "Okay, zipper lips we get", Toph commented. "Look I know y'all wanna go hunt down Jet and play capes and tights, but I want to sleep. Earthbending can really drain a girl, so just drop me off at my place and the rest of you can be on your married way", the blind girl said as she climbed on Appa waiting to leave. Aang sighed, "Fine, we can regroup once we get to the celebration. Everyone is cool with that?". Everyone nodded in agreement as they all climbed aboard Appa, and went home.

Zuko was sitting on Appa's head guiding him to go to his home, Aang still questioned about 'Ozai getting power again' so he left the saddle and sat next to Zuko. "Flameo hotman", the bald teenager greeted. "Aang I said to stop calling me that, it's annoying as hell", Zuko complained. "What? I've been calling you that ever since I met you", Aang replied. "My mistake is not taping your mouth", Zuko laughed. "Yeah, Azula almost electrocuted me when I said Flameo Hotwoman", Aang laughed. "Lu Ten was the only one really cool with me calling him hotman". Zuko's smile disappeared when he heard his cousin's name. They became silent until Aang asked his burning question, "Zuko what did they mean when they said Ozai getting power again? I thought he's been locked away ever since you were 13?".

Zuko sighed knowing Aang wouldn't leave him alone until he answered him, "My father was really corrupt man and an even shittier father, he would hit me, my mother and Azula. One day Azula overheard my father and Azulon talking, he asked for the throne so Iroh wouldn't get it. Azulon saw it as a act of tyranny and betrayal towards my uncle, at the time Lu Ten had gotten really sick on the verge of death. Azulon knew Lu Ten wouldn't make it, so he demanded Ozai to kill me so he would know the pain of losing a son. Ozai didn't care or even loved me so of course he would do it, when my mother heard what happened she made a deal with Ozai. She would make an poisonous elixir and give it to Azulon. Ozai agreed, but only if she would leave the Fire Nation so no one else would use it against the new Fire Lord. My mother did what she was told and left the palace, but gave uncle a secret message in his room to warn him of what was going to happen. Iroh let Ozai come to power and Azulon die, but one day Ozai wanted a meeting in the war room he planned to conquer the other 3 nations I tried to stop him. But when I spoke against him in the meeting, he saw it as disrespect towards him. Which led to a Agni Kai, and him scarring me for life. Iroh saw this as the last straw, he knew the consequences of plotting against the Fire Lord. But other military officers agreed with him thinking Ozai ran mad with power, they all decided to overrule Ozai. They knew only one of them face Ozai, and only Iroh could. Lu Ten was too weak to challenge him, so uncle challenged Ozai in Lu Ten's name. He won, but Iroh was too old to be the new Fire Lord. I would have to take the throne if Lu Ten didn't get better, Iroh asked Pakku to bring Princess Yue and water from the Spirit Oasis".

"I heard what happened to her, she was sick as an infant but the Moon and Ocean spirits saved her", Aang interjected. "Yeah, uncle thought it would work for Lu Ten, and it did after a few weeks he had gotten better and was able to take the throne", Zuko finished.

"Zuko why wouldn't you have told me before?", Aang asked. "Because you never brought it up Aang", Zuko defended. "Zuko we've known eachother ever since we we're kids, you're my firebending teacher and your like a brother", Aang replied. "Well maybe there's some family secrets I just really don't wanna talk about", Zuko said quietly. "Yeah, I get it bud, but at least tell me if you or your family life is in danger, honestly at this point we're practically family. Just not by blood…. Well my pass life is your great-grandfather, so you're basically my great grandson", Aang mentioned. "Don't push Aang". "What it's true", Aang smiled. "Don't remind me", Zuko grumbled. Aang laughed off what he said and returned to sit in the saddle next to his girlfriend.

Zuko sighed at what he told his best friend, remembering the pain of the burn that could never be fixed. He touched his scar softly, and let go of his past pain. Mai saw Zuko out of the corner of her eye, she got up from the saddle and sat next to her boyfriend. "Hey", she said softly, "Hey", he replied. She grabbed his hand that was on his scar and kissed it lightly, "You ok?". "Yeah, I just want to leave the past behind. That's all", Zuko answered. "Yeah, I do too", Mai said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Once the Gaang reached their resident they went inside the house and collapsed on the couch, "Spirits, today's been hectic", Toph said sleepy as she hogged the couch as she fell asleep. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room", Zuko said as he grabbed Mai's hand as the couple left. "Azula you wanna go watch the circus a couple of blocks from here?", Ty Lee asked. Azula shrugged, as she got up and walked out the door with Ty Lee. "Hey, you wanna go to the zoo?", Sokka asked nervously. "Yeah, that'd be really nice", Suki replied with a warm smile as the two left. "Looks like it's just u-", Aang said interrupted by Toph's loud snores. They both looked at the blind girl who was soundly asleep, "Maybe we should go somewhere", Katara suggested as she got up and grabbed Aang's hand leading them out the door. "Like where?", Aang asked. "I don't know, let's walk to the middle ring", Katara replied. Aang followed her down the steps and the couple began to walk.

They walked hand in hand Aang spotted some sunflowers blowing in the wind, he picked up one and gestured it to Katara, "A sunflower for my flower', Aang said as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear and tucked it behind her ear. Katara smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "It's pretty", Katara said grabbing his hand. "Your prettier", Aang complimented. Katara blushed at his kindness, he went in for a loving kiss. He slowly grabbed her waist, as Katara wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there kissing one another, until they heard some snickering from the bushes behind them. Katara and Aang's eyes widen their lips lost contact, and they looked to see where the mysterious noise was coming from. "Umm… show yourself", Aang shouted. The two children came from behind the bushes, a boy and girl. "Aww, Aang their just kids", Katara laughed. "I'm not a kid, I'm a man", the little boy said proudly. "Yeah right", the girl next to him laughed. Aang and Katara giggled at the little girl's comment, "What's your name?", Katara asked. "I'm Sho, and the pint size lemur is my sister. Shao", the boy introduced causing his sister to hit him. "Well I'm Katara and this is Aang", Katara smiled at the two children. "Are you two married?", Shao asked. Aang and Katara's eyes widened at what they just heard, "What makes you think we're married?", Aang asked bending down to reach their level. "Cause you two we're locking lips", Sho laughed. Aang and Katara blushed intensely. "It's ok, I thought it was cute. I hope I find my Prince one day", Shao said gushing over her future love life while her brother made vomiting noises in the background. "I'm sure you will", Katara said patting her head. "Where are your parents?", Aang asked concerned. "We we're playing earth soccer in the middle ring, while our mommy and daddy we're shopping. But we lost them", Shao said sadly. "It's ok, we'll help you get back to your parents", Katara said smiling at them giving them hope. "Really?", Sho asked. Aang nodded, as they began to start walking. Aang picked up Shao and put her on his shoulders, "Wow everything's so big from here", Shao laughed. Making Aang and Katara giggled, Katara grabbed Sho's hand and the 4 of them began to take the brother and sister home.

"Ty Lin! Where have you been?", the circus master asked. "Umm.. I think you made a mistake. I'm Ty Lee", Ty Lee softly said. "Oh.. what are you doing back here?", he grumbled. "Oh well um.. I…", Ty Lee stammered. "I asked Ty Lee to show me around, that's not a problem considering I am the Princess of the Fire Nation", Azula interjected standing in front of the circus master. "Princess Azula, of course not. We're always happy to perform for royalty", he said bowing down in respect. "Good, now if it wouldn't pain you to leave we would like to sit down and enjoy the performance", Azula said shooing him away. "Thanks Azula", Ty Lee thanked. "I had to, it was sad see what I was seeing", Azula said as she walked away with a smile so Ty Lee wouldn't see. Ty Lee smiled gleefully and followed Azula as they sat down waited for the performance to begin.

"Aww, Sokka look the youngsters in their mother's pouch", Suki said in awe. Sokka laughed as he a rabaroo and her babies, "Their actually cute", Sokka smiled. "Too bad there isn't a Foo Foo Cuddlypoops". "Foo Foo Cuddlypoops?", Suki asked as they continued to admire the different animals. "Yeah, when it was a couple months ago. I was looking for some lunch and I came across a saber-tooth moose lion cub. He tricked me cause I got stuck in a earth fissure, we talked about our place in this universe. I promised that I got out I would give up meat and sarcasm", Sokka remincined. "But you obviously didn't", Suki laughed. "Of course I wouldn't it's who I am", Sokka defended as he pointed to himself. "Well I don't think that", Suki said. "Well, what do you think?", Sokka asked grabbing her hand. "I think your kind, passionate, and a insanely funny guy", Suki answered looking at him. Sokka smiled, "I think your a independent, compassionate, and loyal gal. Perfect match don't ya think?". "Yup", Suki smiled as they leaned in for a soft and caring kiss. When they lost contact Sokka saw a singing groundhog looking at them, "You mind buddy?", Sokka asked the small creature. The rodent made a 'la dee da' note towards the couple causing Suki giggled at the animals response.

"SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS! SECRET, SECRET, SECRET, SECRET TUNNEL!", Aang sanged aloud with Shao and Sho. While Katara was laughing hysterically, people around looked at them as if they were insane. "Aang where did you learn that song?", Shao asked tapping his head. "When we me and my friends we're going to Omashu we came across some travelers and they sang the song for us", Aang replied with a smile. "They seem crazy", Sho snorted. "Be quiet! You we're singing too", Shao pointed at her brother. Aang and Katara laughed as the two siblings continued to bicker, "Hey Shao is that the shop your parents we're at?", Aang pointed at a grocery store and saw to parents that had similar features to Sho and Shao. Shao looked at where Aang was pointing, "Mommy!", Shao said with joy. "I guess we found your parents", Katara smiled at Sho. Aang and Katara started to walk up to the couple, "Please do you know where our children are?", the mother asked a store keeper. "Excuse me ma'am I think we did", Aang said tapping her shoulder. "Ahh, Avatar Aang. Princess Katara, thank you so much. I hope we didn't ruin your evening", Sho and Shao's mother replied in relief. Aang grabbed Shao off his shoulders and set her down on the ground, "It's fine ma'am, actually they made it more fun", Aang chuckled. "Thank you, Avatar Aang and Princess Katara for finding our children", the father said with gratitude. Katara laughed, "It's more like they found us, but we just wanted to help". "Avatar?", Sho asked. "Princess?", Shao asked looking up at the young couple. Katara and Aang laughed, "We just met the Avatar!", Sho said with pride. "I just met a Princess!", Shao squealed in delight. "And a way to remember…", Katara smiled as she waterbended water into the sunflower that was around her ear. "You can have this, a sunflower", she handed it to Shao, Shao smiled cheek to cheek. "Thank you Katara", the little girl said giving her a hug. "I think I have something", Aang said digging into his pocket, he pulled out a bead with the Air symbol carved into it. He hand it to Sho, "Cool!", the little boy admired it. "Thanks Aang", Sho said giving him a hug. "Thank you again Avatar Aang and Princess Katara", the father said shaking Aang's hand. "But it's time for your bathes", the mother finished picking her children up. "Aww, bye Aang", Sho waved. "Bye Katara", Shao waved to Katara. The couple waved back at the two children as them and their family disappeared into the streets.

"That family was so sweet and kind", Katara complimented to Aang as they began to walk. "Yeah, but I was surprised when she asked if we we're married", Aang laughed. "Well what else do you ask when you see two people kissing", Katara blushed at him. "I.. don't.. Know", Aang replieds shyly getting lost in her eyes. "I do", Katara said wrapping her arms around his neck. "And what would that be my dear Katara", Aang asked inches away from her face. "Simple, a couple", Katara smiled giving him a peck on his cheek. Aang wrapped his arms around her slim waist pulling her in more, soft notes of music started to escape a small building not far from them. "You hear that?", Aang asked.

She nodded as they followed the music they stopped to see young couples dancing around, "Okay class, today we're going to learn a dance called the Bachata. Grab your partner and follow my movements", the young lady in front directed she grabbed a young man and they began to slowly move together in sync. Their legs we're intertwined but they we're still able keep their balance, he held her waist while her hands we're on his shoulders. She swayed her behind back and forth, Katara held her hand up in front of Aang's eyes so he wouldn't stare. "What?", Aang asked his eyes stilled covered. "It's not like her". "Mmhmm", Katara rolled her eyes. "My eyes are only on you", Aang said as he grabbed her hand and removed it from his eyes. "We should join them", Katara suggested walking towards the door. "You're sure, what if we interrupt the class", Aang asked following her. "I'm sure they'll be okay, if we just watch", the waterbender said as she opened the door.

"Everyone begin dancing with part-", the lead dancer instructed until she saw who walked through the door. "Avatar Aang, Princess Katara welcome to my dance studio", she said walking up to them. Everyone began to whisper and look at the couple, "Thanks, just call me Aang", Aang replied. "And just call me Katara, we we're just curious to see what was happening", Katara responded. "Oh, well we we're practicing a dance called the Bachata. Or would you like something different", she asked respectfully. The Avatar and Princesses had to learn dances that kept a respectful space, and not too much touching. "Oh no, this is fine", Aang said. "Well we just going to begin, just have you and your partner and begin to dance", the dance instructor said as she walked back to her dancer. Everyone in the class got up and began to dance to the live band and singer in the background, "Would you like to dance", Aang asked holding his hand out. "Of course", Katara smiled as they entered the dance floor. They began to mimic the movements they saw earlier, they moved together with the music as their guide. ' _It's so awesome how she moves her body…",_ the singer sang with drums and a low tempo in the background. "Your a good dancer", Katara blushed as they continued to move insync. "Thanks, your not to bad yourself", Aang whispered in her ear sending shivers. " _She do the sangria wine, now the sangria wine. Now moving side to side, front and behind_ ", the singer sang lower. "What the hell is sangria wine?", Katara giggled into Aang's ear. "I have no idea, maybe it's like cactus juice", Aang joked. Katara softly laughed in his ear, Aang twirled Katara out and back into his grip. "Well done Aang and Katara", the dance instructed complimented. Katara and Aang smiled at each other, " _.. now she so relentless nothing can stop her. Never loved the city but she swear she's the darling because it's so awesome how she move her body. She do the sangria wine now the sangria wine…",_ the singer repeated. "Now moving side to side", Aang sang to Katara. "Front and behind", Katara finished in his ear. Aang leaned his thigh between Katara legs guiding her in a circular rotation. Katara blushed, Aang pulled her closer they finished their dance with him Katara near the floor holding her around her waist. Others around them began to clap, Aang pulled Katara back so she could stand next to him. "Well done class, we'll continue next week", the dance instructor said as she gathered her things. Everyone around them gathered their belongings and left with their significant other. "We should get going before we arrive late the celebration", Aang reminded. "Yeah, let's get going", Katara said somewhat flushed.

"Come on Azula. Let's go", Ty Lee said grabbing her hand leading her the way out. "Why are you dragging me? I thought you would at least have the audacity to greet your sisters", Azula questioned. "Cause the last time we talked we got into a argument, and I don't feel like arguing right now", Ty Lee defended. Azula rolled her eyes and walked out the circus behind Ty Lee, "Azula do you ever feel like you can't be yourself?", Ty Lee asked. Azula scoffed as they began to walk to their home, "Ty Lee I'm as real as real gets". "Well I guess that's true, I just want to be my own person. Not having to be under anyone's shadow", Ty Lee honestly said. "Good for you Ty Lee", Azula remarked. "And you've helped me become the girl I am today", Ty Lee smiled at her. Azula cocked her eyebrow, "I've become more independent, stronger, and happier. So thanks Azula", Ty Lee said giving her a caring hug. Azula didn't know whether to cut it off, but she hugged Ty Lee backed making her lightly blush. Once they released Azula nodded at her in gratitude, and they began to walk again.

Toph woke up with drool on her cheek, "Spirits how long have I been out?". "2 hours", Mai said as she sipped her tea near the dining table. "Thanks Ms. Bum n' Glum", Toph remarked. "Where's everyone else", Toph asked as she touched the ground with her feet to notice only Zuko and Mai we're there. "I heard Sokka and Suki are at the zoo, Ty and Azula went to the circus, and I don't know where Aang and Katara are", Zuko answered. "And let me guess you two just banged in your room while I was asleep", Toph remarked. "Yup", Zuko bluntly smirked. "Zuko", Mai said blushing lightly hitting him. Toph walked up to the couple as they continued their game of Pai Sho, and flipped Zuko off. And slowly mouthed the words, 'Fuck you'. She left the room with the couple snickered behind her back.

The door opened Mai and Zuko looked up to see Sokka and Suki kissing, "Spirits Sokka, get a room", Zuko said as he closed his eyes in disgust while Mai's eyes widen as she soon as she saw them and she just as quickly turned around. The couples eyes widen as they heard what Zuko said, and they lost contact while their cheeks redden. "Sorry", Suki softly said embarrassed. "I'm gonna go change for tonight", she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and left. "You two escalated quickly", Zuko said. "The heart wants, what the heart wants", Sokka said cockyily as he sat down on the couch. "Weren't you the same guy who said that if we ever have fangirl problems we should just give you call", Zuko cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, that was the old Sokka, I'm a changed man", Sokka defended. "But I gotta get going, I bet that masquerade ball is just waiting to see me in all my handsomeness", Sokka laughed as he left. Mai and Zuko rolled their eyes, "I win", Mai simply said. "Again! Ughh after all the lectures of playing Pai Sho with uncle and I still can't win", Zuko said banging his head on the table. Mai smiled, "If you want after tonight we play again", she said standing up and kissing his forehead. "I rather play a different game", Zuko said pulling her deeper into his lap. "Mmph", Mai said. "Zuko we're gonna get caught". "So?", Zuko continued to kiss her. Mai scoffed, as she playfully pushed him and stood up from his lap. "We're gonna finish this", Zuko said with a smirk. "Mmhmm", Mai said turning around leaving to change.

"See you tonight?", Katara asked. "Of course", Aang said giving her a soft kiss on her lips and leaving to go home. "Katara there you are", Kya said as her daughter entered their house. "Did you hear that the Earth King changed today's celebration to a masquerade ball". Katara looked at the scroll her mother was holding, it listed those who were attending. "Get ready, your brother arrived a few minutes", Kya said as she left to finish up the last touches of her makeup. Katara walked into her room, and opened the closet to see a elegant royal blue dress. Katara sighed as she reminisce what happened, she didn't know what the future held but she beyond worried for her and her mother's fate. The young waterbender took a deep breath and released all her worries, she grabbed the dress and put it on. She walked up to the mirror and saw her reflection, she decided to let her hair fall completely down, the dress revealed some of her midsection and cleavage with the v-neck, including a choker wrapped around her neck. The bottom was poofy with long streaks of blue that hit the the floor, she turned around to see her back was revealed but her hair covered it. She but some light makeup on and added some highlighter so her cheeks could glow, she looked like Cinderella but with her own twist. She slipped on some black suede ankle strapped high heels, but they were covered because of the dress.

After a few minutes her and her family we're ready, "Oh, Katara you're growing up more and more everyday", Kya said holding her hands smiling. "Don't you think it's a little revealing?", Hakoda asked as he put his fur jacket on her shoulders. "Oh hush up Hakoda, deal with the fact that she's growing", Kya said as she finished her husband's question. "Don't worry Dad, if her and Aang her freaky I'll just pull out my boomerang", Sokka said holding his boomerang in Katara's face. Katara rolled her eyes, as her and her family left.

"Aang are you ready to go? The carriage is outside waiting", Gyatso called from downstairs. "Yeah", Aang said looking at himself in the mirror wearing darker colors on the robes and a dark maroon cloth wrapped around his waist. He hurried downstairs, to see Gyatso patiently waiting at the door. "Bye Momo", Aang petted the small lemur sleeping on the couch. They walked out of the house and got into the carriage, "So did you do it?", Aang asked quietly. "Yes, Aang. We have everything under control", Gyatso answered him. Aang sighed, 'Maybe tonight wouldn't be terrible', he thought.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Palace they saw lines of people with their invitation, and as they went into the Palace a servant or guard would hand them a mask. "Thank you", Gyatso thanked as he got off the carriage. "Um.. Gyatso I gotta check up on a friend. But I swear I'll be back as soon as possible", Aang replied remembering Kuzon. "Alright Aang, be careful", Gyatso informed him as he walked to the Palace. "The hospital, please", Aang requested to the coachman.

Once he got there he saw a familiar face, "Katara?", Aang asked staring at her. "Hi Aang", Katara smiled turning around. Aang spent a full minute staring at her, "Um.. Aang", Katara blushed waving her hand in his face. "Oh sorry, it's just.. You look absolutely beautiful", he smiled scratching the back on his head a little shy. "Not really, especially since my Dad gave me his fur jacket", Katara replied holding up the jacket. "With or without it, you look beautiful", Aang complimented. Katara stared into a grey eyes for a few more minutes until she broke the ice, "We should check up on Kuzon". "Yeah", Aang replied as they headed into the hospital. "Excuse me, there was a young man who came in here a couple of hours ago", Aang spoke to the woman. "Avatar Aang, Princess Katara yes he's two rooms down to the left", the nurse answered pointing to the room.

They nodded as they walked to the room, as soon as they opened the door. Blood was spilled onto the floor under Kuzon's lifeless body, the firebender was hanging onto dear life with the burning sensation of rope on his neck. "Oh My Spirits!", Katara exclaimed in horror. "Shit, Kuzon!", Aang yelled as he bended the blood to make a passage to Kuzon. He untied the rope around his neck, he made airball to catch him and slowly put him on the bed. "Kuzon hang on", Aang said to him but all Kuzon heard we're mumbles and all he saw were blurs. "Katara can you save him?", Aang pleaded. Katara rushed over the sink and bended water onto her hands, and put it on the newly made stabs in his chest. Kuzon groaned but to no prevail, his body had lost too much blood. "His heart isn't moving", Katara painfully said. "WE NEED A DOCTOR! PLEASE!", Aang screamed. The same doctor from earlier saw the room, and he gasped in terror. He went up to Kuzon and tried to hear his heart beat or any breathing, he shook his head to Aang and Katara. Katara gasped at the tragic news covering her mouth, Aang closed his eyes and let out a deep choke of guiltiness. Katara saw a note near the table, she grabbed it and her eyes widened. "Aang", she nudged. He looked at the note she was holding, _**'Your too late, one is dead, and the rest of you are you next'**_. "We need to leave now", Aang urged. Katara and Aang swiftly walked out the door forgetting the doctor, "Song, call the authorities and bring a mop!".

"We need to get the hell out of here", Katara said in fear. Aang nodded he spotted a carriage with no coachman, "C'mon", he said grabbing her hand as they ran to the carriage. "So he told his wife, what's the difference between cabbage and snot? Kids don't eat cabbage!", the man laughed out hysterically. "Nice one… hey isn't that your carriage?" the other man asked as Katara and Aang got on. "Wait what?! Hey that's my cabbage- I mean carriage", a similar merchant yelled chasing them as they rode off. "Sorry!", Aang yelled. "So what are you gonna tell Hano when he comes back?", the man asked. "All I did was substitute being simple coachman for a day for my brother-in-law, this city keeps hurting me and my poor poor cabbages. Now I just think I'm cursed", the merchant sadly said. "I really don't think he's gonna believe you", the other man replied.

Aang and Katara raced their way back to the Palace, they were welcomed in with their mask and looked for their friends immediately. "I knew this was a bad idea, we can't even find them", Katara groaned. "Toph!", Aang beamed. "Toph? Where's Toph", Katara asked. "No not where she is, she's blind so she uses seismic sensing to see where people are", Aang replied as he slammed his foot to the ground. He closed his eyes and saw Sokka, Suki, Toph and the rest of their friends northwest of them. "There they are Aang pointed", as he grabbed Katara's hand to lead her to their friends. "Hey guys, what took you so long?", Suki smiled at them wearing a black mask with lime green jewels and outlining. "You guys Kuzons dead", Aang bluntly said. "What?", they asked. "We went to go check up on him, and someone hung him", Katara said sadly remembering what she saw. "Oh spirits, that's horrible", Ty Lee gasped. "My guess that it was Jet", Sokka said with hate. "You guys anyone hear tonight could be part of the Red Lotus, but the only way to identify them is if you see a Lotus flower pattern around their neck", Aang instructed. "How the hell are we supposed to do that exactly?", Toph asked as they saw the hundreds of people dancing, eating, and talking.


	11. Stay Safe

"But everyone who got through that door, had a invitation with them and showed the guards", Zuko said. "Well that just leaves the guards, servants, musicians, and cooks. Plus the Dai Li could be lurking anywhere", Suki replied. Aang and Katara sat down at the table, "Toph can you _see_ everything with your earthbending?", Aang asked. "Of course I can twinkle-toes", Toph replied confidently. "Can you sense any Dai Li agents or spies?", Aang asked. Toph stood up and slammed her foot onto the foot, "There's four people on the inside of the walls, and four above us", she answered. "Alright then, everyone spread out check out the guards, servants, or anyone who isn't a guest". Zuko directed. Everyone nodded as they spread out talking and socializing, trying to see if any of them had the mark of the Red Lotus.

"Did you do it?", Zhao asked. "He's dead", Jet replied as he walked passed him. "Is everyone here?", he asked. Zhao nodded, "Long Feng has his agents on the inside of the walls, get the girl and her mother and then we'll attack". "Good, when this is over what will you be doing?", Jet asked as he hanged his swords on the wall and grabbed his mask. "Going back to Fire Nation, being at Ozai right hand", Zhao answered. "More like kissing his ass", Jet snickered. "That's surprising coming from a drug dealer, who kissed a Princess' ass. But it never worked out obviously", Zhao snapped back. "She will be mine, if brainwashing can work on others it can work on her", Jet snapped trying to keep calm. Zhao scoffed, "We'll see". Jet left wearing Earth Kingdom robes to look appropriate. He entered a side wall opened by a Dai Li agent and infiltrated the ball. He started to look Katara knowing she was probably with the Avatar.

"Aang did you feel that?", Sokka asked as he felt an unnatural shake to the earth. Aang nodded, "It felt as if someone opened a wall". "I think it came from that direction", the Avatar pointed as they slowly to walk over to it. Aang put her hand to it, "It's hollow". "Open it", Sokka urged. Aang bended the earth upwards, to see a two Dai Li agents. Aang and Sokka didn't sense the other two behind them, they swiftly bended their hands made out earth and covered Aang and Sokka mouths and cuff their hands. Once they caught the two they closed the wall, so no one would see it.

Katara spent the past hour talking to anyone who could possibly be part of the Red Lotus, she was exhausted and drained she walked up to the catering table to pour herself a drink. A tall dark stranger came up and stood next to her, "Oh sorry do you need drink?", she asked kindly. "No thank you, I saw you and thought how a beautiful girl like you could be alone?", he flirted. Katara slightly blushed, "Sorry but I have a boyfriend". "I know", he replied quickly. "The Avatar I presume". "Ho- how did you know that?", the waterbender replied shocked. "Come on Katara, how can you not recognize me? After all we we're lovers", he whispered in her ear. Katara took a few steps back to look the stranger in the eye, his eyes we're pitch black with pain and viciousness. "Jet?", she snapped horrified. "Don't say anything, and don't even dare move. Or your mother become a late night snack for the King's bear", he replied walking up to her from behind. "Your bluffing", she lashed. "Oh really? Then where's Mommy? Your the one who saw her leave the house with a dark blue dress, but I don't see anyone wearing one", he replied cockily. "You stay in front of me, if you try some waterbending shit. Kya dies, understood". Katara slowly swallowed her fear and nodded, she didn't want her Mother to be all wrapped into this but she knew it was too late. Katara felt responsibility if anyone got hurt, and she couldn't deal with the guilt if her mother got killed because of her. Her and Jet slowly walked to wall, he knocked on it and it slid open he pushed Katara in and the wall closed.

"Did anyone feel that?", Toph asked her friends. Mai and Ty Lee shook their heads, "Toph we're not earthbenders", Mai replied. "Have you three seen Sokka?", Suki asked walking up to them, they shook their heads. "Do you guys know where Aang and Katara are?", Zuko walked up to them with Azula with him. "Their missing too?", Suki asked. Azula nodded, "Let me guess Sokka isn't here either". "Toph remember how you said that there was Dai Li agents", Zuko said. "Yeah, but I don't think we'll be able to find all three of them while we have to fight those morons", Toph pointed to the group of Dai Li agents and Freedom Fighters busting the door down.

"Don't anybody move! Parties over!", one of them yelled. The pirates who had been canceled laughed and skipped their way to the Earth King, "Why did you cancel us so soon? We could've really been having some fun in here!", one of them snorted as they held a knife to his throat. "I was getting bored anyway", Toph smirked as she earthbended waves and earthquakes into the floor. "Everyone evacuate the building immediately", Zuko yelled as people started to scream and run for the emergency exit. "So, who wants to fight?", she asked as she sent two Dai Li agents and four Freedom Fighter through the wall. Gyatso, Pakku, Iroh, Azula, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki and others fighters began to fight their uninvited guest, "Damn, it feels good kicking your pathetic asses!", Toph cheered in excitement.

"What did you do to her!", Katara screamed as she saw her mother chained to chair unconscious. "She's not dead Katara, we still need her alive", Jet sneered. "Then let her go! She has nothing to do with this, it's me you want", she yelled once again, she couldn't move much with her hands that were tied with rope behind her back. "Actually on the contrary, you really aren't. Yet. Last time I kept you prisoner and hurt you physically, but all I got out it was self satisfaction. But this time I'm going to hurt you emotionally, you'll finally understand the death of family. My pain", Jet replied as he looked down at her. Katara began to cry, "No, please don't do this. Jet just let her go, torture me all you want. Just let my mother live, please". "Your attitude dramatically changed, you went from slapping me to begging. If I knew this is all I had to do get you to beg to me, I would have done this ages ago", he replied holding up her chin looking at her. "Get you hands off of me", she whispered. Jet losted it he quickly hit her sending her to turn the other cheek, "I'll touch when, how, and whenever I want to". "Dai Li, take her mother away and keep her on the hot air balloon till I get back", they nodded as they took Katara's mother away in front of her. "No! Mom I'll save you I promise!", Katara yelled as hot streams went down her face.

Jet went from behind her and pushed her hair out of the way to see bare back, he saw a medium sized bruise on her neck. "Looks like your idiot of a boyfriend really did screw you. I'm still pissed about the fact that you chose him, over me. But your only dating him for publicity, popularity, money, but what makes you think he really won't leave you. He could date other Princesses or even girls who have more money than you, I won't be surprised when he dumped you for someone else. But how was your dance class with him we never really danced when we were together, but who knows maybe we will when we get back together", Jet ranted to her. Katara looked at him with fire in her eyes, "There's no chance in hell I would ever date you", Katara spit in his face. Jet squeezed his fist trying not to hit her he slowly inhaled and exhaled, "Aang how the hell are you still able to keep her happy?", Jet yelled as Aang who was chained in platinum cuffs, his body hanging from rope and his mouth taped shut he began to face both Katara and Jet. "Aang?", Katara whispered trying to smile at him through what was happening.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her", Aang attempted to say he had fresh bruises on his face. "Too late, cause I'm gonna kill two birds with one stone. Your going to watch me fuck your girlfriend, and your not going to be able to stop it", Jet replied with a smug look as he stared Aang in the face and yanked off the cloth around Aang's mouth. Jet focused his attention back on Katara he walked over to her and kiss her back then went to her neck, Katara winced and sobbed at every touch he made. "Jet stop it! I swear to spirit…!", Aang yelled his voice was cracking as he saw Katara's tears hit the floor. Jet up the ante he began to kiss Katara on her mouth, her screams were muffled into the kiss. Aang began to cry feeling helpless for himself and Katara, overwhelmed with emotions his airbending tattoos began to glow. Katara felt wind surrounding her, she opened her eyes to see Aang entering the Avatar state. He burned the cuffs with his firebending and a airball began to hover around him.

Jet felt Katara's screams stopping he opened his eyes and turned around to see Aang in the Avatar State with the elements circling him. Jet yelled for Long Feng, once he appeared from an open wall and saw the Avatar furious. "What on earth did you do?", Long Feng questioned as he sent large earth chunks at Aang but with a swift lift of his arm he tunrt the earth bended at him to complete dust, he sent a spear of air at Long Feng hard enough for him to hit his head on the wall and make him unconscious. "Fine. I'll do it myself", he replied as he grabbed his swords hanging on the wall he ran up to him and tried to stab him. Aang bended a harsh air current to Jet, he stabbed his swords into the ground so he wouldn't fly away. Jet threw one of his swords at Aang it swiftly went through the airball and cut Aang's cheek. Making the Avatar more furious and bended earth daggers at Jet, without being in hardly any control of his powers.

Katara saw in the far distance her brother, "Sokka! Wake Up!" but to no avail he wouldn't move Katara sighed. She began to look around to see any water around she felt helpless as a teardrop trickled down her face. She gasp as she realized she could use her element, she focused her energy and mind on the teardrops on her face and on the floor. After a few seconds they began to form into small bubbles she slowly created a knife, and had it drop in her hand. She used it to cut the rope it began to cut, but she cut herself a few times not knowing where the rope was exactly. Katara cursed at herself as she stabbed her palm accidently she was able to release herself, she tore off a piece of her dress to cover up the cuts. She ran over to her brother to see if he was wake, "Sokka, wake up", she pushed his body back and forth. Sokka groaned as he saw two blue eyes that had been crying, "Katara?", he asked. "Yeah it's me", she sighed in relief and began to help him up. "This is not what I planned when I wanted a masquerade ball", he replied getting on his feet. "Where's Aang?". Katara pointed to see Aang still fighting Jet, "Sokka, he's gonna kill him". "Good, that's what that bastard deserves", Sokka replied coldly. "But it's not the right thing to do, Aang would never be able to live with himself if he killed someone", Katara concluded as she left her brother and began to walk to Aang.

She didn't know how dangerous it would be for her to encounter him in the Avatar state, but she tried. "Aang!", she screamed. "Please don't do this! Everything will be okay, I promise!", she entered the airball and grabbed his hand he turned his neck to look at her with anger on his face. Jet saw this as his opportunity to run away, he ran over to Long Feng to wake him up. As soon as they tried to get away Sokka stumbled over to them, "Where do you two think your going?". Long Feng scoffed as he bent a wall open and sent Sokka flying as him and Jet left. Katara started to pull Aang down back to Earth, and held him until his tattoos stopped glowing. He began to cry and let Katara hold him, the waterbender turned her head to see Sokka lying on the ground, "Sokka what happened where are they?". "They left through one of their wall tunnel thingies", he replied in pain getting up again.

"Mom", Katara gasped. "They still have Mom!", she began to cry. "What!?", Sokka screeched walking to the two. Katara held Aang as she rested her chin on his head closing her eyes, biting her lip failing hold back the tears. "We should check to see if anyone is… still here", Sokka quietly said. Katara nodded, "Aang… ". He lifted his head to meet her eyes, his eyes we're slightly puffy he nodded as he slowly sat up. Katara started to stand up and lifted her hand out to pick Aang up, "You're bleeding", he cracked open in worry as he stood up and held her hand. "I'm fine Aang, I'll heal myself later", she brushed off walking away. Aang sighed as he followed her, "Aang can you open one of these secret doors?", Sokka asked with his ankle still hurting. The Avatar nodded as he pressed his palm onto the earth wall it had a hollow background, he took his earthbending stance and opened the tunnel there was glimmering light at the end.

They began to walk but started to hear explosions, so they began to ran once they reached the end they saw their friends, the White Lotus, and a few others fighting. A Freedom Fighter was about to stab Zuko until Aang yelled at him and bended a wall in front of the attacker to stop him, "Aang?", the Prince said in relief as he went up to the trio. "Where were you?", he asked. The three looked down in sadness, "Jet happened, he took Katara and Sokka's mom", Aang answered quietly. "Zuko.. where's our father?", Katara asked walking up to him. "He's with the White Lotus". Katara nodded as her and Sokka walked towards him, "Katara? Sokka?... where's..", Hakoda said in fear. Katara looked at him with tears running down her face, "Mom got taken by Jet", Sokka replied choking on his tears. Hakoda hugged the two, "We're going to get her back, I promise".

"Zuko I fucked up", Aang admit as his back hit the wall and he slid down to sit. "Aang it's not your fault", Zuko replied sitting next to him. "Then why does it feel like it is, I was in that room I could have saved Kya but I didn't. For spirits sakes I'm the Avatar, and I couldn't even stop some drug lord", the young Avatar answered in doubt as he covered his face with his hands. "Aang you can't blame yourself for what happened, if anything it's Jet's and his corrupted Red Lotus. We're going to take all three of them down, I swear", Zuko reassured him patting him on the back. Aang sighed as he lifted his head, "So what now?". "I don't know? They just want money, that's why they kidnapped Kya to blackmail the Southern Water Tribe", Zuko replied. Aang shoved his hand into his pocket looking for a paper once her pulled it out he showed Zuko, " _ **You're too late, one is dead, and the rest of you are next**_ ", the Fire Prince read aloud to himself. "He's talking about Kuzon, Katara found it when we found him dead", Aang shudder remembering the blood and Kuzon's dead body. "I'm guessing he means us", Zuko asked. Aang nodded, "Yeah, so either we just wait to get killed or run", Aang replied. "You do know that those aren't our only options…", Zuko handed him the note. "Well what do you suggest sifu hotman", Aang asked with a small smile. Zuko rolled his eyes, "We could try to find them, save Kya and put them in jail". "Their probably going somewhere far from Ba Sing Se, Jet mentioned traveling on a hot air balloon", Aang replied. "Hot air balloons can only carry 2 to 4 people, I bet they haven't gotten that far. If anything to the outer wall, if we take Appa we might be able to stop them", Zuko insisted. Aang nodded, as both of them got up from their sitting positions and walk towards the White Lotus members.

"Gyatso, Zuko and I need to take Appa", Aang bluntly said to his guardian. "Excuse me?", Gyatso replied in slight confusion. "Jet's taking a hot air balloon out of Ba Sing Se, and Kya is on it. If we go now we can stop him", Zuko explained. Iroh put his shoulder on Zuko, "Are you sure?". Zuko smirked in confidence, "We're the Fire Prince and the Avatar, I think we can take 'em". "Well you two idiots aren't going to last without my help", Azula interrupted as she began to walk to the group. "Fine, we don't have that much time let's get going", Aang replied as they began to walk away. "Aang", Gyatso said. Aang turned around, "Be careful", his guardian said. Aang nodded, "I will".

Katara saw the 3 beginning to walk out the palace she confronted Gyatso to find out, "Gyatso, where is Aang, Zuko, and Azula going?", she asked. "They left to go stop Jet, he left on a hot air balloon", Gyatso answered. "Oh, why didn't he tell me", she asked somewhat annoyed. "You've been through enough Katara, he just wanted what was best for you. We all do", Gyatso smiled. "So I just don't get to have a say in what I do, Aang doesn't always knows what's best for me", Katara pushed. "That maybe true but he does care about you Katara, deep down in his heart he wished not to disappoint anyone", Gyatso counseled. Katara took a deep breath and nodded as she walked over to her family, and they began to talk about tonight's events.

"Keep your eyes peeled for a hot air balloon!", Aang yelled at Zuko and Azula who we're searching from Appa's saddle. They had Appa circle around the walls of Ba Sing Se, "I regret not killing that non bender when I had the chance", Azula muttered. "Azula you can't just wipe out people you don't like", Zuko replied still searching for the balloon. "Zuko we have the power to do it, if someone deserves to die then they die", Azula stated. "That leads to corruption, and using fear to control people", Zuko wisely answered to his sister. Azula rolled her eyes at her brother in mockery, "There it is!", she yelled to the two as they turned their heads to what she was seeing. Standing was a familiar firebender and a mysterious bender.

Toph talking with Mai, Suki, and Ty Lee then suddenly she felt the earth under her feet move, she knelt down and felt people running underneath the palace. "Umm you guys there's something under us like people running", the earthbender said to the two nonbenders. "Then we should tell someone", Suki suggested. "Iroh!", she called for. "Yes? What is it Suki?", he asked concerned walking to them. Before she could answer Toph interrupted, "There's still some idiots in the Palace running around, were gonna go check it out".

Katara overheard the conversation, she was sick and tired of play damsel in distress she was ready to fight and get her mother back. "I'm going too", she interrupted walking up to them. "The more the merrier", Ty Lee said gleefully. "You sure about that sweetness? Your boomerang brother might stop you", Toph cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, your brother _is_ going to stop you from going", Sokka injected in a protective sound. "Sokka I'm going whether you like it or not. You can't stop me", Katara faced him. Sokka sighed knowing her wasn't going to stop her, "Fine, but I'm going as well". "I don't really care who goes and who doesn't I'm ready to go kick some ass", Toph said in excitement punching her own fist into her hand. "Agreed", Mai said sharpening one of her knives. Hakoda heard of his children leaving and confronted them, "Dad I know what your going to say but-", Katara tried to explain but interrupted with a hug. "Be careful, please. Both of you", he hugged both of his children. "We will Dad, we promise", Sokka replied hugging his father back. The two siblings walked over to their friends ready to go, Toph touched the wall to feel the what was really on the inside. "There's more than what it seems, like an ancient city made out of crystals", she said as she opened the wall. Everyone began in the tunnel, "Everyone stay together and we just might survive", Toph retorted as she guided them through the tunnels leading to the Crystal Catacombs.

"Do you see it?", Zhao asked to the mysterious man standing next to him. He nodded, "Take the bison down", the former admiral instructed. The man took a step in front of him he slowly inhaled, and focused his chi through his third eye on his forehead. Aang saw what the man was about to do, "Oh no! Appa yip yip!", the man attempted to shoot at the bison but luckily Appa flew fast enough for him to miss. "What was that?!", Zuko asked as his body got flown into the air roughly. "A combustion bender", Azula replied as she stared at the hot air balloon carrying only Zhao and the combustion bender. "We're going to get killed if he hits us", Aang replied as his grip on Appa's reigns became tighter. "Aang, get your bison to hover above them", Azula instructed. Aang flew Appa under the hot air balloon then appeared from behind above them. "Azula what are you doing?", Zuko looked at his sister who was standing up. "Solving the problem", she answered as she began to wait for the combustion bender to notice them.

The bender looked up and saw Appa he repeated the same process and began to shoot fire out of his forehead, Azula started to have lighting exit out of her fingertips. In matter of seconds her lighting and the combustion bender's beam collided, creating a huge explosion. Aang quickly surrounded everyone in an airball to protect them from the explosion. The hot air balloon had no protection, and it got damaged in the explosion. The hot air balloon began to catch on fire and slowly falling about to crash on the building in the middle ring.

At the same time Zhao unconscious body was plummeting to ground, "He isn't going to make it", Zuko said. "The middle ring is going to catch on fire because of the hot air balloon". Aang directed Appa near the hot air balloon that was falling he used his firebending to extinguish the fire, and created tall platforms made out of earth to catch the hot air balloon. "Where's the combustion bender?", Azula asked looking around her. "I have no idea, he couldn't have made it through the explosion", Aang concluded as he had Appa land on the roof of a building. "But I know where Zhao is", Zuko pointed as he jumped off the bison and see a terrible sight. Zhao's now dead body had land flat on the ground, blood surrounded his body due to his head getting cracked. "Spirits, I think I've seen way too many dead bodies in one day", Aang said quickly taking in what everyone was seeing. A woman from below screamed at the horror and ran to the authorities, to tell them what she had seen.

"What are they going to do with him now?", Aang asked turning around. "Their certainly not going to take him to the hospital, his body is flooded in blood", Azula snorted uncaring. "Azula", Zuko snapped at his sister's comment. "This doesn't make any sense, Jet should have been there. He lied", Aang said as they climbed aboard on Appa. "Then where is he?", Zuko asked. "He's probably still in the Palace", Aang answered as he commanded Appa to fly them back to the Palace. "Azula remember when we were kids and you would always play hide and seek with Ty and Mai in the catacombs", Aang asked. "Of course I do, but you and Zuzu thought it was too 'girly'. But what did I expect from boys who hadn't fully matured", Azula scoffed at the memory. "Well maybe we made the mistake of not going with you, because Jet could be hiding there right now. But hopefully Toph picked up on something while we we're gone", Aang replied. "Azula do remember where the catacombs we're?", Zuko asked. "As a matter of fact I do, but we need to go behind the palace", Azula instructed as they came closer to the Earth Kingdom Palace.

"It's beautiful down here", Katara softly said as she stared at the hundreds of crystals surrounding them. "Yup, that's why Azula, Mai and I always came down here", Ty Lee reminisced. "I remember you and Azula dragging me to come down here", Mai commented. "Well it was either that or we embarrass you and Zuko", Ty Lee replied with a smile. Mai slightly blushed at the memory of when Ty Lee and Azula pushed her into Zuko, neither could keep their balance and fell on the floor towering one another. "You know how much I love a good ol' story telling, but keep it down. I hear some talking", Toph interrupted as they looked over to see Dai Li agents standing around Long Feng, Smellerbee, and Longshot.

"Sir we just received news that Admiral Zhao is dead", a Dai Li agent informed him. "What?! What about the combustion bender?", Long Feng questioned. "We aren't sure of his whereabouts, but we doubt he made it through the explosion", the agent said. "I bet he's still alive. Moving on has Jet left with the woman?", Long Feng directed at Smellerbee. The short girl nodded, "Yes, they left 45 minutes ago. We'll be taking the the eel hounds, to join him". Long Feng sighed, "Leave now, my Dai Li agents will go look for our explosive friend. The Avatar and his friends we'll be taken out one by one". Smellerbee and Longshot nodded as they climbed aboard a eel hound, "No one is going anywhere!", Toph yelled as she earthbended herself into the air and sent earth at the three of them.

"I guess that's our cue", Suki replied as she jumped down from the cliff followed by everyone. "I thought you took care of them!", Long Feng yelled. "It's gonna take more than an ambush to take me down", Toph replied cockily. "Where is my mother!", Katara yelled in anger. "Gone! Far away, and you'll never see her again", Long Feng answered with a smug look on his face. Katara bended a current of water from a near waterfall, straight at Long Feng. "Round 2! Let's fight lily livers!", Toph cheered taking out three Dai Li agents.

Appa landed behind the Palace just like Azula requested, they jumped off the bison Aang began to touch the earth. "There's something down there. Big", he spoke as he took an earthbending stance and began to open the earth below them. They began to walk down the tunnel Aang clearing the earth, and Zuko and Azula providing light. "Azula how were you able to get down here, when we use to visit? Your not an earthbender", Zuko questioned. "Kei Lo was", she simply stated. "Who's Kei Lo?", Zuko asked in confusion. "Some boy Mai flirted with when we were younger, I told her to convince him to help us", Azula replied shrugging. "Ty Lee said it was wrong because 'Mai was being fake and selling her soul". "What!?", Zuko said a little too loud in annoyance. "Zuko agni's sake, take a breather and calm down. It was nothing we were children", Azula snapped at him. "Yeah, and if it wouldn't hurt could you two, oh I don't know. Stay quiet!", Aang interrupted trying to focus his energy into clearing the tunnel. After a few minutes Aang cleared the path, they heard crashing noises. "Who wants to knock?", Aang replied. Azula smirked as she created lightning to break down the final barrier, she quickly jetted herself into the air and shot fire from her feet by doing a front flip at a few Dai Li agents.

"Spirits! Azula!", Zuko yelled as he jumped from the cliff. Aang laughed as he airbended himself to the ground and joined the fight, he saw his friends fighting Dai Li agents. "Where's Katara?", he whispered to himself. Suki and Sokka we're fighting Smellerbee and Longshot, stopping them from leaving. Aang saw a Dai Li about to ambush Toph, "Toph heads up! -or foot up? I don't kno- just LOOK OUT!", he yelled as Toph turned around and took out the Dai Li agent and sended her flying. "Thanks twinkle toes, when did you get here?", she replied as she trapped another agent in the ground. "Just a couple of minutes ago", Aang replied sending currents at their attackers. "Have you seen-", Aang asked getting cut off. "Sugar Queen? Yeah she decided to take on Long Feng, I was really hoping I would get to fight him but she went wolfbat crazy on him", Toph answered.

Aang nodded to go find Katara, when he saw her she was doing obviously well without help. She had Long Feng pinned up on the wall encased in ice with a ice blade to his throat. Long Feng looked over to see Aang, "Ah Avatar Aang, I surely did think you would die in that explosion. I obviously was mistaken". Katara's eyes widen and turned around to see Aang standing there, "Aang?", she whispered letting her guard down. Long Feng took advantage of her weakness and pounded the earth with his fist, creating an earth launch sending Katara flying in the other direction. "No!", Aang yelled as he sended a harsh current at Long Feng pounding him against the wall. He ran over to check up on her, "Katara. Katara? Are you okay". Katara looked over to see the air nomad helping her up, "I'm fine Aang", she answered bluntly. "But I won't if he gets away", Katara replied to see Long Feng bending stairs to exit the waterfall. Katara cloaked water around her body trailing it after Long Feng's leg. She gripped his ankle and dragged him down the waterfall. A Dai Li agent bended earth towards Aang from behind, but he sensed their movements and made a wall to stop the giant rock. He bended them into the ground and trapped them, once he looked back at Katara she had encased Long Feng in a ball of ice.

After everyone had gotten their chi's blocked and tied up, one by one they were interrogated, "Where's Kya and Jet?", Zuko questioned Long Feng. "Why are you asking me?", Smellerbee replied. "Because you sooner or later your gonna crack, considering how Jet was perfectly okay with you dying earlier today", the Fire Prince replied. "Jet said it meant nothing, he apologize", Smellerbee defended. "Well next time he won't get to apologize to you, because by that time you'll be dead", Azula interrupted igniting her fist with fire. "Calm down Azula.. I'll try to talk to her. Maybe we can come to some understanding", Aang whispered to her as he walked up to Smellerbee.

"Your probably upset about how your day is going, trust me we are too. But do you really think that all Jet is putting us through is really worth it?", Aang stared at the short brunette girl. "What you've been through! You've never been a orphan, tossed aside, you never had to deal with any of that cause look at all of you. Stuck up, rich, benders", Smellerbee yelled. "Really? Because I don't even know who my biological parents are, truth be told all of has been through some rough shit. Famous or not, and honestly I think your better than this", Aang responded back. "You don't know me", she muttered. "I know that when you were 12 you met Jet and Longshot. I know that you care about Jet, but do you really think he's worth it. He had the audacity, to let Azula kill you. Do friends really do that- family!? I think you know that everything that he has done is wrong, using people's weakness to sell drugs, killing Kuzon, kidnapping Katara in the past and now her mother. All you have to do is tell us the truth, and maybe we'll lessen Longshot and yours sentence. Jet almost betrayed you, and next time it won't be almost", Aang finished. Smellerbee knew that she had gotten herself in way too deep, all she wanted was a family not to become some murderer.

She sighed, "Do you really think you can lessen both of our sentences?". "You helping us, then yes", Aang replied. She looked over to Longshot who slowly nodded, "He took the monorail to go to the south, something about finishing it where it all began. But he hired a combustion bender to track all of you down and kill you", she finished. "You traitor!", Long Feng lashed out. "But the combustion bender died in the explosion", Zuko softly said. "If there wasn't a body then there's no proof", Sokka replied. "We need to get everyone else down here, I'll go get them while the rest of you stay here and watch them", Aang replied as he quickly ran out to get them.

"Is there anything else you want to tell?", Suki asked. "He's coming", Longshot whispered. All of their eyes widened, "We need to get out of here now!", Zuko replied. "He could kill us all in a instant, if we stay here any longer". "What about them?", Ty Lee asked slightly guilty looking at the bunch of people tied up. "He won't kill them, he'll kill us", Zuko replied. "But they'll kill them", Mai responded as she looked at Longshot and Smellerbee who just confessed. "Fine we'll untie them and then get out", Sokka stated as he pulled out a small watertribe knife about to cut their rope. "What about Aang? He's just left to go get the White Lotus", Katara asked worried. "Ugh! Katara and I will go stop Aang! The rest of you help these two and get out", Sokka commanded. Everyone nodded as Sokka and Katara ran towards one of the open cliffs and followed Aang to warn him, while the rest untied Smellerbee and Longshot and began to leave. "Azula what are you doing we need to go", Zuko replied as everyone left through an exit Toph made to evacuate faster. Azula stood the edge of it waiting for a certain bender, "We have to make sure that they don't get out and just run away as if nothing happened", she lied. "Fine", Zuko groaned as he left through the exit. Azula stood there waiting patiently, a few seconds later she heard a huge explosion the combustion bender flew from above them and landed in the center.

"Finally, your here. Untie me", Long Feng demanded. The bender simply looked at him, "My responsibility is to kill the Avatar, not help you get out of a situation you threw yourself into". Long Feng became even more angier, "As your higher authority! I demanded you to untie me!". The bender smirked as he turned around and bended an explosion upwards, the ceiling started to crack and began to fall on Long Feng and his agents. "You worthless and lying piece of sh-", Long Feng screamed as earth crushed his body slowly killing him. Azula began to walk backwards ready to quietly run through the tunnel, the bounty hunter noticed her in the tunnel. In a matter a seconds he sent another explosion through his forehead at her. Azula created lightning to cut it off, making another explosion to trap her in the tunnel and close it's opening and began to quickly run.

"Aang!", Sokka yelled in the tunnel. "Aang!", Katara screamed hoping he would hear them. Aang began to hear his name being called from a far distance then heard a explosion behind him, "No", he told himself he quickly turned around and ran towards the explosion. He quickly crashed into a familiar sibling duo, "Katara? Sokka? What are you guys doing here?", he asked as they began to stand up again. "To warn you, the combustion bender is probably down there right now as we speak", Sokka informed. "We need to leave now, everyone else is probably in the ballroom right now", Katara said. They ran as quickly as possible through the tunnel, in a few minutes everyone reached the outer edge of the palace.

"Let's get inside before, sparky sparky boom man blows up the place", Sokka said using a name none of them have heard before. "Sparky sparky boom man?", Aang asked in confusion. Katara rolled her eyes as Sokka began to explain, "Hey snoozles, explain later", Toph interrupted as she walked into the throne room. Everyone who was invited was pacing around, hoping they would return. "There they are!", Hakoda exclaimed as he walked up to them followed by Pakku, Gyatso, and Iroh. "We heard an explosion, we thought you had gotten hurt", Gyatso said as he told Aang. "No we're all fine, but we all need to get out of here now", Aang replied. "Why? Who's coming?", Pakku questioned. "Some bounty hunter who can shoot fire from his brain, who was hired by Jet", Sokka answered. "I personally think we could take him", Toph smiled.

As soon as she said that sparky sparky boom man blew up the wall, and came in looking for the nine teenagers. "I think we just might get the chance", Suki replied as they slowly stepped back. The combustion bender looked in their direction ready to explode them to pieces, "TAKE COVER!", Aang yelled as explosion was sent right towards them. Toph and Aang immediately created a wall separating the combustion bender and them, "We need to get everyone out of here or he's gonna take, the whole palace down!", Zuko yelled trying to take cover under the earth shield. "Aang and I can take him, the rest of you get out of here!", Toph replied sending earth spears at the combustion bender.

Everyone started to evacuate the palace behind the back door of the palace, while Aang and Toph held him off. One by one everyone had exited the palace, all that was left was the Blind Bandit, the Avatar, and the combustion bender. "Aang jumped in front of the earth wall and sent fire kicks towards the attacker, "Twinkletoes if you can stun him in the forehead, his powers will be knocked out temporarily", Toph said. Aang nodded he took a deep breath, bended a small piece of earth and looked for an opening. The combustion bender was about to make another explosion, in that moment Aang took his opportunity and bended straight towards his third eye. Once it hit his forehead the combustion bender started to groan in frustration and pain, "I hit him!", Aang exclaimed. Toph smiled as she hit the ground with her fist, sending waves to sink the bender into the floor and trap him. "Let's get the hell out of here", she replied as she made a tunnel under them. They jumped into it and created a tunnel out of the palace.

"Where are they it's been 20 minutes", Ty Lee asked worried. "They'll show up eventually, don't worry Ty Lee", Katara comforted. After a few short minutes Aang and Toph emerged from the ground on the outer court, where everyone was. "Is everyone here?", the young Avatar asked breathlessly. "Yes, but he's going to come back sooner or later. So the 9 of you go, your his main target and we need you all to remain safe", Gyatso directed. The other adults around them nodded in agreement, "No way! He's not your problem, we stay here", Sokka replied in confidence. "Sokka the only way to keep you and sister safe is for you to leave, your mother would have wanted you to stay safe", Hakoda told his son putting his hand on his shoulder. Sokka sighed in defeat, "Fine". Aang pulled out his bison whistle to alert Appa, in a few minutes the furry animal emerged from the sky and landed before them. All of them climbed aboard the animal, "Stay safe, all of you. We'll be at the Jasmine Dragon, if you need to reach any of us", Iroh stated saying goodbye, Smellerbee and Longshot decided to go to the Jasmine Dragon. "Same for you uncle", Zuko replied. "Appa yip yip", Aang commanded the bison took off into the night sky.

"So where are we going exactly?", Ty Lee asked. "I doubt it's safe for any of us to go back to our houses". "It is, that's why we're going to the monorail", Sokka replied looking at Aang. The air nomad nodded, "If we have a chance to save Kya, then we're gonna take it". A few minutes later they were hovering above the monorail station, Appa landed not very far. "Thanks buddy", Aang thanked his animal guide petting him. They ran over to the station, "Everyone divide up in threes, and look for Kya and Jet", Aang instructed. The three boys ran onto a train, while Katara, Suki, and Toph got on a different one, and so did Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.

"I forgot how smelly public transportation is", Mai complained trying to breathe in fresh air. "Honestly", Azula agreed. "You guys, focus! Kya. Jet", Ty Lee replied trying to search for them. After 30 minutes of looking for them, they all gathered together on the same train that was depaturing in 10 minutes. "Their not on the train, so either Smellerbee lied or we're too late", Suki said. "But Aang and Toph could have sensed her lying", Katara rebuded. "She wasn't lying though, so Jet must have gotten off already", Toph replied.

Suddenly they heard metal clanking against the roof of the train, "Do you guys hear that?", Aang asked. They all nodded a metal arm stabbed the roof of the train, "AH!", they all screamed. "I think sparky sparky boom man is back", Sokka yelled as they ran out of the train. Azula sent fire shots at the combustion bender, as they ran towards Appa. Toph bended a dust cloud towards him, so he wouldn't see him. Everyone spotted the large bison, "Appa!", Aang yelled to catch his attention. The bison flew over to him quickly everyone jumped on him, "How the hell did he know we would be here?", Sokka exclaimed. "Meathead he's a bounty hunter, it's his job to stalk people", Toph replied. "Let's go back to the Jasmine Dragon", Aang suggested. "South..", Sokka mumbled thinking. "South". "Umm.. Sokka you okay?", Katara asked concerned for her brother. "Yeah, it's just. Smellerbee said Jet was going South, to finish it where it all began. Maybe he means when we met him, since we destroyed his drug company", Sokka replied. "So you want us to go to some abandoned drug factory", Azula asked slightly annoyed. "If it gives us a chance to save our Mom, I'm willing to take it. Wouldn't you do the same?", Sokka replied. Azula merely scoffed at the thought of her mother, ever since she was a child they had issues.

"We need to send the kids somewhere safe, I doubt that combustion bender is going to give up", Pakku began. "But they all are so very passionate, they won't just give up", Gyatso replied. "Including my children, they just lost their Mother to some psychotic drug dealer. If they have a opportunity to save my wife they will take it", Hakoda informed. "Gyatso, do you solely believe that the Western Air Temple is safe?", Iroh asked. "I do, it is established under a cliff side. I doubt this so proclaimed bounty hunter, will find them there", Gyatso answered. Before they could continue talking 9 similar teenagers emerged from the doors, "He's gone, Mom and Jet have already gotten off the monorail and their headed South", Katara said hugging her Dad for support. "We think that Jet has taken her to his old hideout, talking about finishing it where it all began", Zuko spoke. "That's why we're going there tomorrow", Aang replied.

The 4 adults looked at each other, "No. Your not", Gyatso crushed their plans. "Gyatso what do you mean by no? We have an golden opportunity to save her", Aang slightly yelled. "And I shall ask how you going to defeat the bounty hunter? What if it's merely a trap, Aang?", Gyatso answered pointing out all the flaws of their plans. "If anything I'm going to send a group of soldiers to check his hideout, but for now the 9 of you are going to the Western Air Temple", Hakoda replied. "What?!", they all asked confused. "So we're running away from the enemy? Is that it?", Katara asked furious. "No your not, your keeping yourself and the rest of your friends safe. For the meanwhile", Pakku rephrashed. All of them groaned in disappointment, "Uncle you can't be serious", Zuko questioned. "I am my nephew, I made the same decision for your Mother and cousin. And I'm doing it for you and Azula", Iroh answered him.

"Now all of you go back to your homes, and get some rest. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow", Gyatso ushered them. They all climbed aboard Appa and went home, "Ugh! I can't believe this bullshit!", Sokka complained putting his hands on his face. "Not completely", Toph replied. Everyone just looked at her in slight disbelief, "There's a third eye freak after us, and to be honest I'm not willing to stay to see who gets blown up first. And besides I'm sick of seeing Ba Sing Se, and I can't even see", Toph replied pointing to her eyes. Soon they appeared at Zuko's home, "We have 10 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms, if anyone wants to crash", Zuko suggested. "Don't have to tell me twice", Sokka said almost falling off Appa and entering the house. Everyone jumped off and enter the house, except for Katara and Aang seemed to notice.

"You coming?", he asked to see her still in the saddle. "No.. I.. just want to stay with my Dad, to make sure he isn't lonely", Katara answered remembering her father. "Oh yeah.. I understand. I can drop you off if you want", Aang replied jumping into the saddle. "Thank you", she smiled, ever since her Mother went missing the only expressions she could make was sadness and pain. Aang jumped on Appa's head, "Yip yip", he said. Katara remained in the saddle encased in the darkness of the night and the glow of the moon. They rode in silence, after everything that had happened they didn't know how to really open in discussion. "Hey.. um.. Do you wanna.. Sit next me?", Aang asked shyly. Katara began to listen after she broke from zoning out, "Um.. yeah.. Sure", she softly answered as she moved down to sit next to him.

They didn't speak, until Katara rested her head on the crook of his shoulder. Aang was somewhat shocked but welcomed her warmness in a smile. "Aang.. are you okay?", Katara asked. "Um.. kinda.. Well yeah I guess. If anything I should be asking you, after everything that's happened", Aang replied. Katara knew if she started to talk all her pain, frustration, and sadness would come out in endless sobs. "No not really, but I'll manage", she answered truthfully. "You wanna talk about it?", Aang asked looking down at her she simply shook her head, trying to to hold back any tears. Aang nodded understanding, a few minutes later they arrived at her house and landed on her front door steps.

"I don't think my Dad is home yet", Katara said as she opened the door to see everything where it had been left. She could still smell her mother's perfume, and it cracked her. She started to let tears trickle down her face, Aang was behind her closing the door, "He's probably still with the White Lotus", Aang suggested. Katara let out a small gasp as if someone was choking her and her legs went weak. "Katara?!", Aang gasped as he caught her by her shoulders and held her. Katara stopped her emotions and tears stopped running down her face, "I'm.. fine Aang, you… can go..", as she released herself from his grasp and wiped her face. "Katara.. Your not fine…", Aang croaked with hurt in his voice as he tried to touch her wrist. "Aang I swear I'm fine… okay? Just go home, I'll see you in the morning", Katara pushed further. "I'm not leaving Katara, your hurt and scared. You shouldn't have to go through this alone", Aang yelled. "Aang… please… for your own sake.. Don't..", Katara cried trying to hold back the tears. "Don't what, Katara? Hold you, love you, Katara I'm not leaving", Aang said standing behind her. Katara gave up as she dove into Aang's chest, she broke every wall down and let Aang hold her. "I'm sorry", he whispered. "It's not your fault", Katara whispered back. That night Hakoda came home to see his daughter and the Avatar in bed holding one another, he didn't interrupt them because he knew his daughter needed someone to hold her.


End file.
